Fighting the Heart
by Mrs.JohnReese
Summary: Growing up, I was always the cautious one. Shy, withdrawn, and never one for large crowds; you could say I fared better alone than in the social circles of the world. Unbeknownst to me, however, all of that would come crashing down with my sister's wedding. With the man who came with it. And with the brewing unrest that her union would invoke in the vampire world. GarrettXOC
1. Retrospective Glance

Six years ago, if you had asked me where I saw myself at the age I am now…where I thought I would be…I would have been likely to say in college. Maybe with a boyfriend. Definitely a few close friends…family. I would tell you that I would be studying my ass off to become a lawyer, or a doctor. I would be living in Arizona with my mom, my sister, and my stepdad. Probably still working at the diner down the road from our new house, where everyone liked to gather on Friday nights to watch whatever sporting event happened to be on at the time. I would be working nearly full time and trying to balance studies and fun with all of that…after all, you have to make ends meet somehow, right?

I would tell you all of these things…I would recognize the utter simplicity of it all…and I would be happy that this was my life. An occasionally mundane, sometimes chaotic, _human _life would have been all it took to make me deliriously happy. The rush of the big city, easy enough to ignore at our ranch home out in the desert; coupled with the scattered method that my mother had of organizing our life suited me just fine. It would have been way better than what we used to have back in Washington, anyway.

I could remember spending summers there in my late elementary school days, through junior high; and being bored out of my mind. Wasting every ounce of the break from school just…sitting…was enough to drive you insane. Constant rain storms made doing anything other than plopping down on the couch in front of the television almost impossible. And even with a father who was more than happy to entertain his two young daughters with frozen dinners and fishing trips…

I was bored.

But now? Now that I was back in the same town I had been born in…the same town that had been my worst nightmare as a teenager…I couldn't help but feel like _this_ was where I had been meant to be all along. For all of its mundane redundancy, Forks was everything to me now. Everything that I never could have dreamed of wanting. Everything I would have worked so hard to avoid. Until now.

Blinking as I felt a cool hand squeezing my own, I forced myself back to the present then; the alarm that my thoughts had taken mere seconds to flit through, despite how I felt they should have taken longer washing over me as I regained my focus on what I should have been thinking about all along. My family. No, not the one that I had originally dreamed of…not the one I would have ever found myself wanting; had I been permitted the luxury of planning it all out in advance…but the one that now mattered more to me than anything else in the world.

Doing my best to maintain focus on the moment at hand, rather than allowing myself to get lost in my thoughts; I squared my shoulders, meeting the determined gaze of my sister as she stood a few steps ahead, and using my hand to absently return the squeeze that had been intended as a calming gesture as my eyes turned to look up at the one who had changed everything without ever meaning to. Astonishment still overtook me at how I had found the very thing I never believed in just a few short months prior to this moment…after all, I had always been one to believe that we made our own path. That nature had no possible way of setting things out for us. But the man standing next to me, his pose more strained than mine, if that were even possible, constantly served to prove me wrong. I had never been one for believing in 'fate' or 'soul mates.' But now, as I stood beside my mate…yes, _my _mate…with the rest of my family spread out around me; and the center of my world standing, with my sister, just in front of me…I knew differently.

I knew fate had a plan. That I was now destined to live _this_ life, just as much as any of the others gathered around me; despite my initial hesitation. Despite my initial doubts. And looking ahead, at the seemingly insurmountable force that was approaching us I knew…

I knew I would sooner be dead than let anyone, or anything take this from me. Not when every fiber in my being was screaming at me to guard what was mine.

Shifting slightly in an attempt to get closer to the one we all most desired to protect, I let out a faint growl as I felt Garrett's hand tighten once again around my own; pulling me back. The warning look in his eyes told me exactly how he felt about me being here to begin with; especially after being so newly…'created', for lack of a better word. But hell would freeze over before I stayed secluded while my family was potentially destroyed.

Newborn or not…I would protect what was mine.

….

**Hello there! For those of you who followed my previous foray into this fandom, you'll probably think I'm insane for reposting. I had originally removed the story due to lack of motivation for it…but seeing our darling Lee Pace in Desolation of Smaug rather reversed that lack of motivation. So here I am, giving this a go again. I should probably warn you now, (for those of you who aren't familiar with the previous posting of the story) that I tend to steer clear of making it Bella-centric; given that Stephanie Meyer has already done that for us. **_**This**_** particular version won't 'ignore' Bella, per se…but I'm centering it around my OC and her relation to her sister and the others in hopes of getting another arc on the story!**

**That being said I'd like to open up the floor to comments/questions here! Any comment, in favor of, or opposed to the story will be heard and appreciated! And I thank you all for taking the time to give this little guy a chance!**

**Until next time (we hope)…**

**MJR**


	2. A Momentous Occasion

**Howdy everyone! I'm sure you may be looking at this, going "wait…weren't there more chapters?" The correct answer there would be yes, there were. BUT I hope that in the coming days with my revisions, you can see why I've taken them down to repost. Through discussing some plot ideas with the lovely Le Pleiade, I've come upon a new take on the story that I hadn't thought of before (that I hope gives it a bit more plausibility and depth). And so I decided to work my magic, or at least attempt to, in editing everything. Thus presenting you with the first fruit of that labor!**

**As always, I encourage feedback. This line of thinking is entirely new to me, so I'm quite anxious and eager to hear your thoughts! Thank you, as always for the continued interest and lovely feedback! And remember! Reviews will let me know if I'm doing this right (plus, I'll send my thanks individually as always). Enjoy!**

**MJR**

…**..**

Bright morning sunlight poured into my bedroom through the slits in the blinds; streaming over my bed and landing on my face, causing me to groan and tug the covers back over my head. I had been unable to sleep for most of the night, anxiety weighing heavy on my mind as I allowed thoughts of what was about to happen today to take over. Today, my sister was getting married. And while that fact alone may not have been enough to make someone nervous, once you added in _who_ she would be marrying…well you could say that the nervousness skyrocketed.

It wasn't that I didn't like Edward. I trusted him with my sister's safety to the utmost degree. He and his family had taken me in, just as they had Bella; and the two of us had, in all honesty, never been happier, or safer. But that didn't stop me from feeling a faint pang of regret and sadness over the fact that my sister would no longer be sleeping in the bedroom down the hall from my own. That she would no longer feel compelled to come to me for late night talks. That she would soon become immortal; while I remained human.

That if she was changed while they were gone on her honeymoon…today may very well be the last day I saw her for quite some time.

As I remained, curled in a ball underneath the bed-sheets, I tried my best to shove aside the sadness at losing my best friend…my confidante, of eighteen years. She would be happy with Edward. I knew that without a doubt. But that didn't stop my hesitation over giving her up…over watching her become ageless, while I withered before her eyes. We had talked about this, countless times before today; of course. About how during the first few months, maybe even years of her change, it wouldn't be safe for her to be around me. About how I really had no desire to become immortal; the pain Carlisle had described to me that came as a part of becoming a vampire still causing tremors to wrack through me just from thinking about it.

No, I would remain mortal. I would grow old, just like the rest of the humans on the earth. That had to be better than enduring the fire spreading through my veins once bitten, right?

A knock at my door startled me out of my reverie, and I let out one last, drawn out moan at being forced out of my bed; before padding across the bare wooden floors to pull the door open. I had to bite back a laugh at the absolutely horrified look on Alice's face then, as she stared at my disheveled and quite obviously unprepared appearance for a minute; before flitting into the room and darting over to the closet where my dress was in hiding.

"I told you…_both_ of you…that you needed sleep" She grumbled, rummaging through the assorted clothes until she reached what she was looking for. As she pulled the light purple gown out of its hiding place and turned to face me; I caught the hint of her rolling her eyes before she pressed on "You two are so much alike, it's impossible."

"Well we _are_ related" I quipped, offering my soon-to-be sister a grin as I took the filmy fabric from her outstretched arms.

"And your disregard for the rules of fashion proves that" She joked, placing a hand on my shoulder as she made to leave the room "Get cleaned up, put this on and meet us in Bella's room for your hair."

Nodding my agreement, I slipped into the bathroom; taking a moment to glance at my reflection in the mirror, before quickly doing a one-eighty, and turning on the faucet to allow the water to warm up. I carefully placed my dress over top of the sink, far away from any running water source before I dropped my pajamas to the floor and climbed into the warm spray with a sigh. Allowing the water to soak my body thoroughly; I did my best to force my thoughts of the future away, instead choosing to focus on the present.

After all, how often was it that your sister got married to a vampire?

…

Leaning my head back and shutting my eyes, I allowed myself to relax for a moment as Rosalie wound my dark hair into an intricate braid that parted off to the side, and curved over my left shoulder. The sound of Alice's humming, coupled with the feel of Rose's capable fingers weaving through my hair served as a sort of balm for my frayed nerves; and I couldn't help but smile as I heard my sister's foot tapping anxiously on the ground. Clearly she hadn't been as easily calmed as I had been.

"Relax, Bells" I said, sliding my foot over until I felt it nudge hers gently "You're going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say" She replied, her voice shaking just a bit and belying her worry "You're not the one about to trip and fall on her face in front of God and everybody."

"True" I acknowledged, feeling a small hint of a smile tug at the corner of my mouth as I finished "But let's face it, I'm probably going to be close enough to you that when you trip; it'll turn into a domino effect, and I'll go down too."

"Neither one of you is going to trip" Alice interrupted, her voice firm despite the smile I could hear in her tone "Now take a look at your hair and tell us what you think."

As if on cue, Bella and I opened our eyes at the same time; our gazes fixing on each other first, before simultaneously turning to the mirror before us. Bringing up a hand to pat at my braid tentatively, I felt a smile coming to my lips as I turned to face my sister. For all of the protests I had put on at being forced to allow Alice and Rose to have their way with my hair; I was rather impressed with the results…and I could tell that Bella was likewise impressed with her own appearance, as I caught her turning to face me.

"You look great" She whispered, a fleeting smile passing over her face before she cast her eyes downward towards her lap. Getting up from my chair and taking a few steps in her direction, I crouched down as best I could while trying to avoid wrinkling my dress; placing both my hands on the arms of her chair as I said:

"Bella, look at me. You've been waiting for this…for Edward…for a long time now. You've endured so much, and come out stronger for it, in the end. And that has to mean something."

Her brown eyes flicked to mine in seconds, the uncertainty clearly mirrored in them as she bit her lower lip before replying.

"You…you're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure" I said, reaching over to squeeze her hand as I tried to fight back against a tear threatening to break loose "Now let's go get you married, okay? Before Dad changes his mind and decides not to give you up after all."

Relief flooded through me as I saw the look of trepidation in my sister's eyes turn into a look of determination; and I took her hand eagerly as she rose from her seat, helping Alice adjust the skirt of her dress before leading her towards the hallway, and out to our father's waiting car.

Today, for better or worse, my sister was about to meet her fate. And I would be with her, every step of the way; if I could.

…

Almost as soon as we had arrived at the Cullens' home, I found myself regrettably separated from Bella yet again; Alice's determination to put the last finishing touches on my sister before her walk down the aisle rendering me curiously alone, in spite of the crowds milling around me. Leaning against the railing of the deck off of the living room of Carlisle and Esme's home, I permitted myself to get lost, once again, in my thoughts; my lips turning down as I watched half-heartedly while people began to take their seats.

It was strange, really, this sense of listlessness I felt. Weddings were supposed to be happy affairs; and as sister to the bride, I was practically _required _to be the vision of cheer and encouragement. But try though I might to force some semblance of ease into my mood; I could not. I could not pretend to be the vision of joy when worry overwhelmed my heart. I had told Bella I was sure she and Edward were meant for one another; that I _wanted _her to marry him.

So why did I feel like I had just signed her death sentence with my little encouragement?

Shaking my head, I made to turn back towards the house; hoping to head upstairs and find Bella again, if for no other reason than to distract my mind from its morbid train of thought. Before I could make any attempts at doing so, however, I found myself utterly taken aback by Carlisle's sudden appearance at my side; a gentle smile toying with the corners of his mouth as he held out a rather worn looking box for me to take.

"I thought you might like something of your own to wear for today" He said; smile never wavering as I gave him what passed for the most startled expression I had ever put on. A brief moment's hesitation passed as I watched him, dumbfounded, before I finally had the wherewithal to take the proffered box; my fingers grazing carefully against the fabric on the outside as I swallowed and looked up at him.

"You didn't have to do this-"

"It's something I've had for a long time" The blonde vampire interjected; gesturing for me to open the box as he leaned against the railing beside me "Seems like it's more your style than Esme's."

Raising an eyebrow, I settled for simply following his instruction; fingers sliding the latch holding the box shut to the side as I opened it slowly. Carefully. Something about it seemed to infer a great care was required in handling it; as though it were a rare artifact in a museum. And as I lifted the lid away from the bottom, I couldn't help but let my mouth drop open in shock; eyes flicking to Carlisle's for the briefest of moments before they were drawn back to the gift I had just been presented.

_It was beautiful_.

My fingers grazed against the brazed gold chain even as my eyes remained fixed upon the delicate outline of a small flower pendant that hung from a tiny gold ring; the faint glints of light reflecting from the purple stones making up the petals casting tiny chinks of color over my face. True, it was small, delicate even in its simplicity. But I couldn't seem to help the burning from overtaking my eyes anyway; my tongue darting out to wet my lower lip before I forced my eyes back to Carlisle.

"I-_thank _you" I stammered; swallowing against the constriction in my throat as the blonde vampire held out his hand to take the necklace and put it on "But shouldn't something like this go to Bella?"

"Consider it your 'welcome to the family' present" Carlisle replied; cool fingers grazing the back of my neck as he clasped the chain and turned me to face him "You mean just as much to us as your sister does, Elena."

Nodding, I managed a small smile for his benefit before I found myself being waved inside by Alice; no doubt to assuage more last minute nerves on Bella's behalf. It baffled me, the sensation of complete and utter belonging I felt when I considered how the Cullens had taken me in from the beginning. And I did have to recognize that, even if I chose _not _to become immortal—

I would always have a place here, in their home.

…

After the ceremony concluded, I found myself an almost constant resident on the dance floor; my aversion to making a show of myself somehow going unnoticed as I was passed from my new brother in law, to Jasper, and finally to Emmett as the music blared on. Despite my embarrassment over my quite obvious lack of technique, I found that I was actually enjoying this…another breathless laugh escaping my lips as Emmett dipped me down towards the floor once again as he attempted to teach me the finer arts of swing dancing.

"Don't you think…_ow_…Rose would be a better partner for you, with this type of thing?" I asked, my only answer from him coming in the form of being whirled around in a circle as I yelped in surprise; before he set me back down and took a step back.

"Rose seems to be occupied with the other guests at the moment" He replied, stepping closer to drag me back into the dance as he went on "Besides, how else am I supposed to embarrass my little sister?"

"I thought you would you know…reserve the embarrassing behavior for Bella" I grumbled half-heartedly; a smile escaping as I heard Emmett's next words.

"You're a part of this family too, Elena" He said, stopping once again in favor of pulling me into a bear hug "And that gives me all the right in the world to harass you."

"Good to know" I quipped, ducking out of his embrace to avoid having him muss my hair as Carlisle and Esme approached. Smiling at the doctor, I leaned forward to give Esme a hug; pulling back just as the blonde vampire spoke.

"Elena, have you seen your sister?"

Looking around briefly, I bit my lower lip as I turned back to face Carlisle; a frown forming as I replied in the negative.

"No, actually I haven't. Last I saw her, she was with Jacob."

The doctor's brow furrowed for a moment, but in an instant, his face was once again calm and collected; barely a hint of concern in his voice as he turned to address Emmett.

"Perhaps you should go check on them?"

Before Emmett could reply, however, I stepped forward; ignoring his restraining hand as I said:

"I can go. I wouldn't mind saying hello to Jake anyway."

A brief nod of assent from Carlisle was all I needed to begin making my way towards the edge of the woods where I had seen my sister and our old friend disappear; only turning around part way as I heard Esme call out.

"Be careful, Elena."

I could hear the concern in her voice; worry that Jake's…sensitivity…regarding my sister's marriage might make him volatile and dangerous evident in her tone. But I knew better. I knew that he would never hurt myself, or my sister; no matter what. So I offered the woman who had become like a second mother to me a reassuring smile; before turning my attention to the forest path at my feet, and heading off to see what was taking my sister so long. As I picked through the fallen twigs and leaves, careful not to allow them to snag my dress; I found myself traveling ever deeper into the woods at the back of the Cullen home, never once expecting to run into anything other than my sister and Jake. Never once thinking that something else was in these woods…something far more important than I could ever have known.

The sound of raised voices nearby soon had me altering my course; following the sounds of Jake's apparent shock as I wound deeper amongst the trees. Before I could reach my intended goal, however; I found myself colliding, hard, with a cool object that sent me tumbling to the forest floor. Shaking my head and silently chastising myself for focusing my attention on the ground instead of on the path ahead, I let out a huff as I turned my eyes upward; my heart all but stopping in my chest as I took in the sight before me.

The man I had collided with was beautiful, feral, and dangerous all at once; the dark hair that hung around his face accentuating the now familiar paleness that I had come to associate with my new family. He was tall, I realized then…even from my position on the ground, I could tell that he would easily tower over me when standing…and I caught his eyes widening for the briefest of moments; his entire body freezing as he realized that the thing he had just collided with was a human. His abrupt attempt at chivalry by offering a hand to help me up went unnoticed, however; as I registered one key difference between _this_ vampire, and the ones that I had come to love. His eyes were not the familiar, warm honey-gold that I was so accustomed to.

_His eyes…were red._

…

**Alright, here it is. The first little string of edits! I'm still going to be keeping the base idea of the story the same; but like I said, I've had some new ideas that have come to mind that seem better suited if I add little tidbits to explain them throughout my already posted chapters! It may seem confusing now, but all will be revealed (evil grin).**

**Until next time**

**MJR**


	3. Like Moth to Flame

Blinking up at the man before me, I tried unsuccessfully to hide my panic as several things clicked into place in my mind. For starters, red eyes meant only one thing. _This_ vampire obtained sustenance from humans. Humans like me. For another, he was still resolutely holding his hand out to me in an attempt to help me up from my position on the forest floor. But the look in his eyes made it increasingly difficult for me to determine if he were doing so out of kindness; or as a method for drawing me to him so I could not escape.

And three…with as quietly as he had appeared in front of me, I had reason enough to suspect that no one else would have taken notice of his presence in the forest. Which meant I was, irrevocably, and completely…alone.

In short, avoiding panic…wasn't going to happen.

As carefully as I could manage, given the situation, I began to slowly scoot myself backwards away from him; freezing on the spot as he knelt down so that he was only slightly higher above ground than I was. I could practically hear my heart hammering out its erratic pattern of beats as I sat there, motionless; my teeth immediately beginning to worry my lower lip as I saw him reach his hand out towards me yet again…

"Relax, little one" He said then, his voice alone sending a shiver rolling down my spine…whether from fear or intrigue, I couldn't tell "I won't hurt you."

Somehow managing to arch an eyebrow, I made to open my mouth…only to close it again as no sound came out. I couldn't even move when I noticed his hand reaching forward to envelop mine in a cool grip; my heart all but jumping into my throat as I felt him gently tug at my arm to pull me to my feet. I stumbled slightly as I attempted to adjust to not only being pulled upright, but also to the strange feeling of…connection…I felt with my hand in his own…and I found myself letting a tiny exhalation of breath escape as I watched him turn my hand so that the palm faced up towards him; his free hand coming up to trail his fingertips lightly against the underside of my wrist.

The simple touch of his fingers against my skin caused me to tense; every cell in my body torn between leaning into that touch, and running for the hills. In an effort to avoid the conflicting sensations this stranger was causing; I made to back away from him, lifting my hand slightly to free it from his grasp without causing undue alarm. Instead of releasing me, however, a small rumble issued from his throat; his hand tightening slightly around my wrist as he pulled me in towards him, his other hand moving up of its own accord to cup my cheek.

Before I could stop it, a small whimper tore itself from my throat, and I caught what looked to be a flicker of concern crossing the stranger's eyes; before the hand that was currently grazing against my cheek dropped down to rest at the junction of my neck and shoulders, cold fingertips grazing in near-reverence against the gold chain of my necklace. Swallowing hard, I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard him speak yet again; his voice taking on an almost soothing quality as he asked:

"What is your name, little one?"

Shaking my head minutely, I fought to control my breathing; every nerve in my body aware of exactly how close he was…aware of exactly how little it would take to make a wrong move and end all of this now. For all of his gentleness thus far, I still couldn't shake the nagging fear in the back of my mind that he was only doing what he was made to do…namely, luring in his prey until they had no chance of escaping him. After all, hadn't Edward warned my sister against the very same thing when they had first met? What indication did I have that this situation would be any different? Especially given my captor's apparent preference in meal sources.

Lost in my thoughts as I was, I never noticed the rush of sound that accompanied a low growl coming from somewhere to my left; and I found myself jumping in shock as I was yanked away from the stranger and thrust behind a solid, cool frame. Blinking once against the sudden feeling of being torn away from something I didn't want to leave; I forced my thoughts back to the present, relief and dread coiling in the pit of my stomach simultaneously as I recognized the back of Edward's tux. The hard growl I had heard while he approached was still emanating from him as he blocked me as best he could; and I saw the stranger's red eyes narrowing as he tensed slightly, both hands held out before him even though he too had crouched down as though preparing to attack.

I barely had time to realize that I couldn't see Bella anywhere in the nearby vicinity; before I felt a warm arm circle around my waist from behind; dragging me backwards as Edward turned to look in my direction for a fraction of a second.

"Get her out of here."

The order was low…strained…and I found myself swallowing once again; not entirely sure why I was resisting the arm that was trying to get me out of what could only end poorly, as I planted my feet in the ground and shook my head.

"C'mon, Elena" I heard Jacob say from behind me, his arm tightening around my waist as he began to attempt pulling me backwards once again. Against my better judgment, I held my ground, though; moving my hands down to shove at his arm as I tried to shake him off. Despite all of my fear over this encounter…despite how frightening the stranger was to me…something in me refused to leave his side; especially given the hostility I could feel rolling off of my brother-in-law, and Jacob too, for that matter. I certainly couldn't explain what was making me remain rooted to the spot; when I knew that the smart thing to do would be to run. But I knew somehow, that I couldn't leave. Not now.

My eyes met the stranger's for a fraction of a second then, my blood all but freezing in my veins when I saw them darken as Jacob's grip on me tightened. Furrowing my eyebrows, I turned my head back so that I could look at my closest friend; doing my best to ignore the fierce look of determination in his brown eyes as I spoke up for the first time since I had met the red-eyed stranger.

"Jake…Jake, let go of me" My voice came out in a whisper, cracking a little in the middle of the sentence and belying my uncertainty. It was all I could do not to let out a hysterical laugh at the look of incredulity he gave me as what I was requesting sank in…but I held my ground as I saw him shaking his head; something instinctual telling me that if I didn't get him to let me go, all hell would break loose.

"Jake…_please_" I begged, my attention soon garnered by movement out of the corner of my eye. The stranger had apparently tried to get around Edward by shifting slightly to the left…a fact that had not gone unnoticed; as evidenced by Edward's own swift movement to block me from view once again as he hissed:

"_Jacob!_"

My entire body tensed as I felt Jake begin tugging at my waist again; apprehension rolling through me as the newcomer spoke, his voice tight, like he was only holding onto control by a thread.

"I think the lady asked you to let her go" He said, his eyes fixed on Jacob, despite Edward's presence in front of us. He flicked his gaze down to meet mine for a moment, then; and I tried my best to hide the panic I was feeling to avoid adding to the tension…an attempt that quickly became futile as I heard Jake reply.

"Right, so that you can what; make her your next meal? Not likely."

Resisting the urge to elbow Jacob in the gut for his risky comment; I opened my mouth to make an attempt at diffusing the situation, only to fall silent as I heard Carlisle's voice coming towards us from the direction of the wedding party.

"You're late, Garrett" He said, offering a welcoming smile at the red-eyed vampire as he stepped into the small clearing; ignoring both Edward and Jacob's look of utter revulsion as he reached out a hand to shake that of his apparent friend "But I see you've managed to make an entrance; like usual."

"What can I say?" Garrett replied, his eyes still locked on my own "Old habits die hard."

Carlisle spared me a glance then, sending me a reassuring smile before returning his attention to his old friend as he said "Walk with me?"

A hesitant look crossed Garrett's face as Carlisle's hand came to rest on his arm; but he opted to follow after the blond vampire after only a moment's pause, leaving Edward, Jacob, and myself in silence in the clearing behind them as they traveled deeper into the forest. Letting out the breath I hadn't even been aware that I was holding; I rolled my shoulders experimentally to ease the tension that was so prominent in my body as Edward turned to face me once he was certain the stranger…_Garrett_…was not about to return.

"Let's get you back to the party" He said, his voice still strained as he reached a hand out to place on my shoulder "Bella's probably worried sick."

Offering him a slight nod, I fell into step beside him; my gaze locked on the forest floor ahead of me as I allowed my mind to wander. What on earth had just happened? What was the reason for Garrett's arrival? How did Carlisle know him? Why was he so interested in me? And why on earth did I feel this strange…pull…to be near him, even now? What could possibly explain the fierce urge I felt to turn around and go back into the forest to find him; when he had just scared me half to death?

"Heads up, El" Jake said then, giving me a small nudge as we broke free of the trees on the edge of the Cullen's property. Looking up from my daze just in time, I barely had time to register Bella flying towards me; her arms circling around my neck as we collided. I let out a strained laugh as I returned her embrace; hearing matching sounds from Jake and Edward behind me as we finally pulled apart.

"What was that all about?" She asked me, concern evident in her eyes as she took a step backwards just as Edward moved forward to loop an arm around her waist "And who was that?"

"I…I'm not sure" I replied, shifting slightly on my feet and taking note of the way Edward's jaw clenched as he stared into the forest with a dark expression. Ignoring him as best I could, despite my curiosity over what exactly had caused his apparent irritation; I fell into step beside Bella as we began walking back toward the other guests before I went on "But he's apparently an old friend of Carlisle's."

"Yeah, right" Jake cut in, a low laugh escaping him as he went on "If you consider someone who tries to eat your adopted daughter a friend."

"_Jake_" I groaned, this time not hesitating to elbow him in the stomach before turning to see Bella staring at me; her eyes wide with shock "He didn't try to eat me, per se; Bells."

"Came close" Jacob muttered under his breath, dodging out of the way as I made to swat at him once more; all thought of further discussion soon dying down as Phil approached us, with Mom in tow. Doing my best to relax so that neither one of them would pick up on any of the events that had just occurred; I offered them both the closest thing to a smile I could muster, breathing a sigh of relief as Mom spoke.

"Bella, honey, we should get you ready to go" She said, looping an arm around her newlywed daughter's neck to pull her into a hug; before releasing her and turning to do the same to Edward "Wouldn't want to miss the flight to your own honeymoon."

My sister's eyes flew wide then, flicking over to me as she found herself being ushered in towards the house by Alice; who had just appeared at her side, and was currently bouncing on the balls of her feet in her excitement. Throwing a fleeting smile Jake's way, I made to follow her; only to find my presence rendered unnecessary as Alice wasted no time in persuading my mother and I to stay outside with the rest of the guests.

"I can take it from here, you two" She was saying; the look she gave me suggesting she was aware of something I was not "Go be with Phil. We'll make sure Bella says goodbye before she leaves."

As if on cue, Edward began escorting us back to the crowd, and I offered my sister a small wave of encouragement as she was whisked away into the house; before letting out a small yelp of surprise as I felt myself being tugged back out onto the dance floor by Emmett, an almost conspiratorial grin on his features as he spun me around once before resuming what we had been occupied with before I set off to find Bella. It seemed as though he was intent upon distracting me from what I had just encountered; a fact made all too easy due to my need to focus the entirety of my energy on what he was doing so that I wouldn't fall. And even though I was, for the moment, successfully pulled from my thoughts of the stranger in the forest, I still found myself wondering.

_What was going on_?

….

**Alright! Here we are; the second of many revised updates! Hopefully as we go along you'll all understand why I've gone back and made the changes I did. And I hope, of course, that you like the revisions as well! Please don't hesitate to let me know, and thank you all for your patience!**

**Until next time…**

**~MJR~**


	4. Deja-Vu

_(Garrett's POV)_

Unbelievable. That was the only word I could think of to describe what I had just encountered. My trek to join the party that celebrated the wedding of Carlisle's youngest son had started out innocently enough; but all of that had changed. In an instant, after bumping into the one Carlisle had indicated was a sister to the bride in the forest; I had been thrown back _ages_ into my past.

To say I was prepared for the shock and pain that would come as a result of that would be a lie.

The girl I had quite literally run into was the spitting image of one I had lost over two hundred years ago; her hazel eyes drilling into me like they had so many times before, and causing a strange constricting sensation to settle within my chest. My first thought, unrealistic as it was, had been that somehow the woman I had loved all those years ago had been returned to me. That she had escaped the death that had very nearly destroyed me, and come back as one of my kind. But almost as soon as I dared think such a thing had come to pass, I was forced to cast the notion down; the frantic heartbeat that had reached my ears telling me that it wasn't her. It _could not _be her. _My_ love had been killed, and the only way she would have stood before me once again would be if she had been turned; something that was impossible, as confirmed by the pounding of blood that had assailed my ears, becoming my sole center of focus until we no longer remained alone. I had _smelled _this girl's blood as the gentle breeze toyed with loose strands of her hair and the skirt of her dress; its scent bowling me over with yet another dose of eerie familiarity. She even _smelled _like the woman I had lost, but she could not be her. It was absolutely impossible.

_But why did she wear the necklace?_

As I moved through the trees at the back of his lawn, Carlisle's voice came towards me through the clutter of thoughts running rampant in my mind; forcing me to shake myself just enough to give him a look that might convince him I had been paying attention this entire time that he spoke. Knowing me as he did, it was no secret that he had guessed everything that had flown through my mind in the time it had taken us to reach this point of his property; the understanding in his gaze pulling a strained expression from me as he finally caught up to where I was standing.

"You made quite the entrance" He said; clearly trying anything to distract me from the impossible "I can't say I'm surprised."

"Who is she?"

"Garrett-"

"Who _is _she?" I demanded; turning to face my friend of so many years, my doubts and uncertainty likely evident in my expression. I couldn't believe this. I didn't _dare _believe it.

"You know who she is."

"Carlisle, it isn't _possible_."

My old friend shook his head then, dragging a pale hand through blonde hair as he turned away from me to look out over the small river that ran at the back of his property.

"Everything you told me about her from back then matches up" He explained; taking in my look of utter disbelief and holding out a hand to stall my likely protest "I wouldn't have brought you here unless I was sure, Garrett."

Shaking my head, I combed a hand through my hair; my eyes scanning our surroundings for only a moment before I was voicing my doubt once again.

"She _died, _Carlisle. She died right beside me, and now you're telling me-"

"Believe me, I'm every bit as shocked as you" Carlisle replied; stepping just a fraction of an inch closer to me before pressing forward "Things like this don't usually happen; but I am _telling _you. It's her. It has to be."

A part of me knew, even in the midst of my denial, that my friend just may be correct. In spite of my denial that stemmed from a deep-rooted desire to avoid still further pain over my past, the physical similarities were far too striking; brown hair curling around the girl's neck as it fell from a braid someone had put in her hair, creamy skin, emphasizing the eyes that had always had the power to take me apart with just a look—all of it was there, locked in the form of this girl who had no clue what she had stirred within me in our happenstance meeting. And her _name_. Elena.

Did I dare to believe it was more than just coincidence?

The feeling of Carlisle's hand squeezing my shoulder forced my thoughts at least temporarily back to the present as I took note of his hesitant smile; and I was unable to miss the fleeting look of understanding that passed through his gaze as he turned from me in favor of facing the river once again before speaking.

"You're going to want to ease her into it, when and if you tell her" He said; the skill with which he seemed to guess where something like this might lead, should I choose to believe his claim stunning a laugh out of me as he elaborated "She's cautious. Shy. She's barely come to terms with Bella's decision as it is."

"I couldn't force her" I cut in, astonishment coloring my tone at the hidden implication in his words. While I knew that, if this girl really _was_ who I thought, every cell in my body would demand nothing less than to make her mine completely; I also knew that it was not within my power to push her into something that would change her life forever. I couldn't force her into something she would likely view as crazy. Impossible. If I _had_ found her again, after so long alone, it would hurt like hell to lose her all over. But I also knew that if Elena were to be happy _without _me in her life; I would see to it that she had just that.

Even though I suspected such a thing might be my undoing…

"Garrett, I'm not saying that you would" Carlisle cut in then; taking a step closer to me and managing a faint smile on my behalf "All I'm trying to do is warn you that you'll need to be _patient_. It might take her some time to come around to this whole thing. But that doesn't mean you should give up."

I found myself laughing at the sudden suggestion that it was even _possible _for me to do such a thing; shaking my head as I flicked my eyes back towards the direction of the house for a moment before replying:

"You seem to have forgotten how stubborn I can be, old friend…"

_I always did like a challenge._

….

_(Elena's POV)_

I couldn't tell how long Emmett had me out on the floor, spinning around and almost getting dizzy as he did his best to make me focus solely on him. It wasn't that I minded, of course, the closeness with my new brother serving as almost enough to waylay my worries over my sister. Almost. But naturally Rosalie had found us after a while, wanting to dance with him after having spent some time watching from the sidelines, and so it was that I found myself seated at an out of the way table underneath some of the twinkling lights Alice had roped through the trees; my fingers absently toying with the napkin in my hands. Now that I had nothing else to distract me from my troubled thoughts; they came back with a vengeance, a faint sigh leaving me as I was hit with a combination of curiosity over the stranger even as anxiety for Bella plagued me.

_Because one thing to worry about wasn't enough_.

Shaking myself back to the present, I made to get up; hoping to talk to Seth and Billy as I had just spied them at the opposite end of the impromptu dance floor. Before I could get too far in my new attempt at distraction, though, I found myself jumping in surprise; my hand flicking up to tuck a flyaway strand of hair behind my ear as Carlisle and the stranger approached from the woods.

There was my heart, doing that funny little flip again…

Standing as the two men approached; I couldn't help but notice that the tall stranger's eyes were once again fixated upon _me_, my teeth coming out to worry my lower lip as Carlisle reached for my hand to tug me forward.

"Elena, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine" He said; dropping my hand into that of the stranger and smiling at my open-mouthed expression as my attention was diverted by the weight of a pair of very curious eyes meeting mine "Garrett."

Opening my mouth to reply, I found words suddenly escaping me; my brain silently cursing my inability to speak as I found myself locked in place, unable to move. As with before, when he had touched me, I could practically _feel _my heart in its desire to beat out of my chest. And, unable to identify whether that was from fear or something else entirely, I settled for coercing my lips into a faint smile; the burning of my cheeks causing me some measure of disgruntlement as I realized I was blushing.

Of course I was. The man was perfect; dark brown hair hanging around his face, bringing out the deeper color of red in his eyes. He was tall, lean, _rugged _in a way that intrigued me more than it should; every ounce of his persona speaking to a rebel without a cause. But in spite of the danger I knew that harbored, I couldn't drag myself away; my eyes instead tracing over every last feature of him as though seeking to memorize every last detail; that is, until I was brought back to reality in a screeching halt as he spoke.

"I don't suppose I could interest you in a dance?"

Flawless. His voice was _flawless_, the low baritone sending electric bolts sizzling in my veins through our connected hands as I swallowed; nodding in an effort to give my assent since my voice seemed quite determined not to work. True, a part of me absolutely dreaded being led back out onto the dance floor; my innate ability to stumble over my own two feet looming in the back of my mind as one sure way of making this stranger regret his request almost immediately. But the other, stronger part of me was intrigued; unable to turn away from him any more than I would have been able to renounce my father.

What, exactly, was his hold over me?

Sparing one last look over my shoulder, I couldn't help but notice Carlisle's knowing smile; my mind immediately shifting into overdrive as I permitted Garrett to loop an arm about my waist, pulling me into his chest. It would have been a lie to say that I didn't enjoy the contact; my body seeming to lean into his even though I still was unsure of him. And try though I might to ignore it in favor of paying attention to my surroundings so as to not make a complete fool of myself, I couldn't help but wonder-

_Why did I feel like I was experiencing deja-vu?_

….

"So who _is_ he?" I pestered, trailing after Alice as we meandered from the kitchen to the spacious living area after most of the wedding guests had cleared out; sparing Esme a smile of acknowledgement before lighting into Alice again. She had only barely persuaded me to let her be long enough to change into something more comfortable than the dress I had worn for most of the day; but now that I rested securely in an old t-shirt of Charlie's, and my sweats, I was not letting her off the hook that easily. I was going to persist until she at least gave me _something_. My time with the stranger—_Garrett_—had filled me with unending curiosity; questions that demanded to be answered even as much as I almost had to sit on my hands to fight the urge to go back to him. Our time together on the dance floor had gone nearly flawlessly, in spite of my nerves; the quiet conversation somehow turning more soothing than anxious. And in spite of the fact that I knew feeling as _drawn _to him as I did, even though I had only just met him, was in no way normal; I was unable to deny that I wanted _more_.

_What had gotten into me?_

"How long has Carlisle known him? Where's he from?"

For her part, my sister in law seemed perfectly content to leave me hanging; her insistent silence as she pursued the act of tidying up any last remnants of the wedding party that had occurred _inside_ the house causing me to let out a rather childish huff. There had been something self-assured and almost smug about her features since discovering the events that had transpired in the forest before Bella's departure, followed by where my time was spent in Garrett's company after my sister had left…and even though I was still every bit as uncertain of the meaning behind those encounters as before, there was a greater part of me that all but demanded to know what was going on. What did she have up her sleeve?

"He's an old friend Carlisle came across at Yorktown" Esme piped up then; a peal of laughter leaving her at Alice's attempt to shush her before she elaborated "The two of them hit it off right away; in spite of his apparent…differences in meal choices."

"Y-Yorktown…" I stammered; padding over to take the proffered seat beside the vampire who had become like my second mother, and dragging a hand through my hair absently as I mulled this bit of information over. _Yorktown_. Intrigue over the newcomer's origins…his timeline…slowly began to trickle through me; overwhelming my initial fear at his presence as the gears in my mind started working properly…or at least more so than they had been before, my voice coming out hushed as I looked to Esme again.

"So he…he was in the War?"

"Of course" came Esme's reply; her knowing smile indicating she followed _exactly_ what I was thinking. My new family knew well the seemingly insatiable thirst I had for history. They had witnessed first-hand through my unending questions about their lives before being changed, that while initially cautious in my interactions with them; I could be down-right stubborn when it came to learning everything I could about times long past. And from the slight twinkle to Esme's golden eyes, she _knew_.

She knew there was a part of me, in spite of my fears, that was all but determined to get an account of just about every single battle in the span of the Revolutionary War from this unexpected stranger. That particular part of history had been the one bit of my inquiries that had yet to be satisfied; given the relative lack of experience my new family had in its occurrence. And now I had the perfect avenue for my curiosity.

That is, provided I could actually summon enough courage to _talk _to him again…

I was never any good with strangers…my time with the Cullens had brought me slowly out of my shell to a degree; but there was always that initial bout of hesitance…of caution that I was unable to let go of no matter what. It was frustrating, to say the least, to have curiosity warring with some sort of stubborn self-preservation instinct that I was unable to shake. But before I was permitted to let that frustration truly take hold, I found myself starting back to reality with a jolt, the feel of Alice's cool hand on my shoulder bringing me out of my thoughts with startling precision as she spoke.

"El, I think you should go upstairs."

"What?"

"I…I want to talk about something with Esme."

Furrowing my eyebrows at her sudden desire to get me out of the way; I looked to my second mother with some amount of shock, noting how her features mirrored that feeling as I stood from my seat and stepped towards the stairs.

"I assume this has to do with something I'm not allowed to know?"

Resisting the urge to laugh at Alice's answering eye-roll, I placed my hand on her shoulder as I made to pass; squeezing slightly as I quipped "Exactly _when_ are you going to stop treating me like a porcelain doll?"

"Probably never…" She replied; softening her almost strained expression for the briefest of moments before nudging me gently towards the stairs "_Go_, Elena. You'll figure everything out in time."

Sighing, I did as requested; mind racing a million miles a minute as I ascended the stairs and made to head into the guest room. I knew I needed to trust her. That she had never been wrong about anything before. But still, even as her words rang in my mind as I shut the door to my impromptu bedroom behind me; I couldn't help but think:

_She had better be right about me eventually figuring things out…_

…

**Alright, another chapter that's been revised! For this one, I shifted to spanning across **_**both **_**Elena, and Garrett's POV, so I hope that wasn't too troublesome. And hopefully the new tidbits I'm revealing are plausible and intriguing!**

**Thanks again to everyone for their patience here! I can't wait to get working on more chapters! And please, PLEASE don't hesitate to let me know what you think! Your comments will let me know if I'm on the right track or not!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	5. Vague Connection

**Hey all! And welcome to another revised chapter! I just wanted to take a second to say thank you to everyone for their kind words of encouragement on the last few chapters! Hopefully you all like this one as much as those past!**

**Also to Prue, since I couldn't reply to your review individually. I've never actually seen the Vampire Diaries so I can't really say whether or not this plot is a dead mimic of that one. Regardless though, that's not my intent to make a carbon copy. Hopefully you at least enjoyed what you read?**

**MJR**

….

(_Elena's POV_)

I awoke early the next morning, still exhausted from the night preceding; one hand coming up to drag through my hair as I forced myself out of bed. Since I had been so effectively shut down from my attempts at learning more about Garrett, by Alice; I had been unable to do anything other than toss and turn for what seemed like ages, only finding sleep out of sheer exhaustion as the first sounds of birds stirring in the early morning reached my ears. When I finally _did _manage to sink away from the waking world for a moment, though, even my dreams seemed determined not to give me any rest, plagued by fire as they were…tall flames engulfing what looked to be a barn, and an almost bone-chilling sound rending the air; some signal of a boundless grief. I had awoken with a jolt almost immediately after hearing the sound, fallen asleep into the same dream, and then tumbled into wakefulness one final time after barely two hours of consecutive rest; and I found myself suppressing a latent wave of irritation, my recollection that I had promised to let Alice take me shopping before my return to Charlie's later this evening causing my stomach to coil with dread.

_I was too tired for this…_

Dragging myself over to the bathroom, I opted for leaving the lights off; reaching through the shower curtain to turn the faucet on as warm as it would go before slowly…painstakingly stripping down to my skin and clambering inside. A small part of me wanted nothing more than to pop downstairs to tell Alice today's outing would be a no-go. But, knowing my new sister as I did, I was forced to admit that all of my protests would fall on deaf ears…

I was stuck.

Sighing as the water from the shower head blasted over my back and shoulders; I tipped my head into the spray, clamping my eyes shut as the warmth ran over my body and eased away the tension in my muscles. As much as every part of me protested against it, I knew I would have to give Alice this one thing…the one thing she could do in a last ditch attempt at distracting me from my constant worrying over Bella. And so it was that I settled for cleaning myself up for the day ahead; doing as best I could to wake myself up as much as possible.

_Perhaps I could convince Carlisle to let me use the as yet untried coffee maker…_

…

After showering and donning a faded old t-shirt and jeans from one of our many family vacations with Charlie, I meandered downstairs; trying unsuccessfully to coerce my hair into some semblance of a tidy bun as I moved. As always, it didn't really work out the way I planned; a fact that I knew would make Alice laugh when she saw it—or at least it would have, had she actually been in the kitchen when I arrived.

As it turned out, the room I had so eagerly sought out for the express purpose of exploring the possibilities of the new coffee maker was completely empty; that fact only causing a brief moment's curiosity to flash through me before I had set to work trying to operate the new machine. Though I usually had about as much knack for technology as my poor mother did, the new device Carlisle had purchased exclusively for show was surprisingly easy to maneuver; and I had a pot of what Charlie liked to call my 'life's blood' brewing in next to no time at all; a satisfied smile toying with my lips as I moved off in search of a cup to put the liquid in. Unbeknownst to me, I had begun to haphazardly hum to myself as I craned up on tiptoe to reach the cupboard housing the cups; a noise that almost immediately turned into a gasp as I felt a pair of cool hands lifting me up by the hips so that I could reach the shelf.

As frightened as I was by the unexpected assistance, it was a miracle I managed to latch onto a rather ornate, purple cup that had always been a favorite of mine without breaking it; my thoughts returning to me in a rush as I was once again placed on my feet. Opting at the last second to set the cup down so that I stood no chance of damaging it, I turned slowly to see who it was that had startled me so; my heart all but leaping into my chest as I found myself looking up into a familiar pair of dark red eyes.

"You looked like you could use some help."

Blinking, I did my best to manage a smile; my heart pounding as I wet my lips with my tongue before replying.

"Perks of being short, I guess."

_God, I really was no good at witty one-liners…_

In spite of the absolute atrocity that my reply seemed to be to me, I found myself biting back shock as Garrett let out a low chuckle; standing back enough to allow me to grab the cup I had selected and scoot back towards the coffee machine as he watched on in silence for a moment. While a part of me enjoyed his presence, the other, less confident side to my personality was all but scrambling for something to do or say; a predicament that the tall vampire seemed to pick up on instinctively as I watched him come to stand beside me before he spoke.

"How long have you known the Cullens?"

"About a year and a half" I replied; tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear and risking a peek up at him before once again turning to check the coffee machine's progress.

"And she and Edward got married so soon?"

Swallowing to steady the unexpected bout of nerves the question instilled within me, I settled for nodding; somehow taken back to Jessica Stanley's comments and suppositions regarding the promptness of Bella and Edward's wedding as I tried to steer Garrett away from the all too likely assumption he had come to.

"She's not pregnant if that's what you're getting at."

"No, not at all!" Garrett insisted; the look of something almost akin to remorse in his eyes giving me pause as he shifted slightly before me at the sound of the coffee machine's shrill beeping "It's just-"

"That no one ever gets married that quickly?" I supplied; managing a smile in an attempt at taking away the unintended harshness of my answer "I had my doubts about it too, at first."

"But you don't have them now?"

I paused a moment then, to sort through the myriad of thoughts rolling through my mind in that moment; my lingering unease over my sister's union mixing with an almost equally fervent need to defend it. Truth be told, I wasn't really sure, _still_, how I felt about all of this. And so it was that I settled for pouring some of the steaming liquid from the pot in my hand to the cup I had selected; the scent of it warming me as nothing else could before I took a breath to reply.

"That's difficult to say."

"How so?"

"Practically, it doesn't make any sense" I answered; hesitating long enough to take a sip of the coffee in my hands, a nearly contented sigh escaping at how I almost instantaneously felt my body responding to the caffeine before elaborating "The whole love at first sight thing is normally unrealistic; but—they've been through so much together, it's hard to _not _see them lasting."

Garrett watched me intently for a moment then; clearly soaking in everything I had already told him even as his eyes seemed to light with a desire for more. I might have found myself laughing at his boundless curiosity, had it not so mirrored my own; a fact proven once again as he moved to lean against the counter beside me, our arms just barely brushing as he spoke.

"What things have they been through?"

"Trust me, you don't want the whole story of their love life" I began; laughing just a bit as I took another sip of coffee, only to find myself nearly choking in surprise as Garrett crossed both arms over his chest, an intriguing grin toying with the corners of his mouth.

"Try me."

"You _really_ want to hear about my sister, the danger-magnet?"

"I wouldn't mind."

Shaking my head at his insistence, I settled for leaning against the counter myself; coffee mug warming my hands as I curled them around until my fingertips were touching.

"Well, to start, there were the nomads" I said; noting with some degree of interest how one of Garrett's eyebrows had raised in silent inquiry before I changed directions "Feel free to stop me if this seems too unreal."

"I think you'd be surprised at what I find _unreal_."

Cataloguing that statement for my further perusal later, I settled for merely nodding; taking yet another sip of coffee and trying to force aside the thrill that went through me at having rendered Garrett's complete attention before elaborating.

"Bella managed to attract the attention of one of them and that led to a rather interesting game of cat and mouse."

"And clearly the nomad was killed" Garrett supplied; something unreadable in his eyes as he awaited my reply "Otherwise I'm guessing you wouldn't be here."

"Edward killed James, yes" I answered; shifting just a bit and flinching in surprise as I saw Garrett almost instinctively move to mirror that act "But that left Laurent and Victoria."

I paused for another drink of coffee then; noting how Garrett had fallen silent, almost contemplative as I savored the feeling of the warm liquid seeping into my bones. I couldn't explain the almost _natural _feeling I had when talking to him…but then again, it wasn't exactly like he was the first human blood-drinking vampire I had encountered, either.

Opting for filling the silence, as I could feel my heart accelerate just slightly under Garrett's penetrating observation; I cleared my throat, tilting my head back just enough to be able to get a better look at his expression as I went on.

"Laurent proceeded to try and kill Bella when the Cullens left not long after the incident with James; and Victoria tried to take everyone out with an army of newborn vampires not long after" I said; watching in curiosity as Garrett simply took in everything I told him, his expression seemingly intent upon remaining as unchanged as possible "See? I told you it was unreal."

"The Cullens left you?"

Stymied by his sudden fixation on that single fact, I nodded; shrugging a bit before attempting to explain "They went away for a time after an incident at Bella's birthday party almost turned deadly. Which provoked a whole other series of events that ended in a rather impromptu road trip to Italy."

"Italy."

"Yeah. A miscommunication or two prompted Edward to think Bella was dead; he went to Volterra to seek his own death-"

"And you _followed_ him."

Unsure of what to make of how our conversation had quickly turned from casual to something else entirely, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ears in an effort to mask my shock and apprehension; Garrett's eyes never once leaving my face. It made me uneasy, the way he looked at me as though I may as well have just confessed to a murder; and I found myself looking down at the remaining coffee in the mug held between my hands as a means of distraction, my voice tentative as I tried to explain.

"Bella wasn't going to live without him" I said; risking a glance up at Garrett, only to find his expression had only darkened further "And I wasn't going to live without her."

"So you met them."

Noting how his jaw had almost immediately twitched after he spoke, as though it was taking everything in his power to force himself to remain calm; I found myself taking a hesitant step backwards, my anxiousness over how quickly his demeanor had turned at war with some instinctive part of me that knew I was not in danger. That I could trust him. I couldn't explain _why _I felt this to be true; even in spite of my absolute surety.

I suppose that was why I still felt my nerves flaring to life as I watched Garrett's expression carefully with my next words.

"The Volturi? Yes."

"And they let you live."

"With the ultimatum of Bella and I being turned" I replied; flinching as his eyes immediately flicked to meet mine "And the promise of a visit to ensure the Cullens had followed through with their promise."

"So Edward will change _her_" Garrett said then; turning from me rather abruptly and taking a few steps away, the tension he felt over my revelation all too evident in his posture and the rigid set of his shoulders "And what about you?"

There it was. The question I had spent so much time since the trip to Volterra trying to avoid. Almost in spite of my desire to waylay such a thing, I felt the all too familiar sensation of panic welling up in my chest at the thought of being turned; almost equal to the anxiety over what stood to happen to me if I remained mortal. It seemed, in that moment, that I had been rendered incapable of forming suitable words to explain my feelings on the matter; something that was rendered immeasurably more difficult as Garrett once again turned to face me.

The concern, mingled with something else entirely in his expression had me taking yet another step backwards; my heart rate accelerating exponentially as I watched him, as I observed the myriad of feelings making themselves known in the way his gaze seemed all but glued to me even as I tried to distance myself. I couldn't understand it; why he was looking for all the world as though there was something I was missing. Something I had not yet grasped. But before I could make any attempt at deciphering what that was, or even replying to him; Alice had appeared at my side, a belated jump shaking me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be one of us" She said; ignoring my look of warning as she reached to take the mug of unfinished coffee from my hands "No matter how much she wants to deny it."

"Alice-"

"Have I ever been wrong before, Elena?"

"No, but I-"

"Go get ready to go" My sister cut in; her knowing smile causing a faint wave of irritation that would never really last to flow through me before I was sparing one final look at Garrett before leaving the room as she addressed him "Carlisle said he wanted to see you in his office."

As I left, I couldn't help but notice the lingering look the tall vampire gave me; my heart thrumming rather loudly against my will as I fought back the combination of apprehension and curiosity that such a thing provided. Inasmuch as I was still unsure of the strange pull I felt for the newcomer—in spite of the uncertainty that I had felt upon seeing his reaction to my past interaction with the Volturi—I was still anxious to know more about him. To figure out _why _he had reacted so strongly; and to determine the reasoning behind whatever it was that pulled me to him. What little I knew of him seemed dreadfully inadequate; and as I headed back towards the kitchen to meet up with Alice, purse in two, I felt a strange sensation of determination stealing through me. I had far more questions than answers, at this point.

Something I would have to rectify sooner, rather than later.

…

_(Garrett's POV)_

"You never told me she already _met _him" I said; my voice low, almost undetectable as I paced the floor of my old friend's office "What did he say? Did he recognize anything?"

"If he did, he hasn't made any moves to act on that recognition" Carlisle replied; catching my look of blatant disbelief as he pressed "Garrett, you have to trust that if anything did come of his knowledge of her; we would protect her."

"You would not be able to stop him" I argued; stopping my seemingly endless steps in favor of fixing Carlisle with a look that was both pleading and desperate at once "If this is really _her_, Carlisle, he would stop at nothing to use her against me."

"You don't know that-"

"With what I did? I think you know as well as I do we can't afford to be optimistic" I interrupted; shaking my head and dragging a hand across my face as I fought against the almost overwhelming anxiety that threatened to paralyze me. Of all vampires I had come across since I had been created, Caius had been one that had a particularly unique way of getting under my skin. Of making me do things that no _sane _individual without a death wish would ever do. When I thought I had lost everything at his hands, I had ceased to feel a will to live. I had almost yearned for death. But now? Now that I may have found the very thing that had made me desire to leave the world upon its loss-

Things were irrevocably different.

"We will _protect _her, Garrett" Carlisle said then; cutting into my thoughts and startling me as I felt the weight of an encouraging hand on my shoulder "Whether she is who I think she is or not; we will keep her safe. She's family. As are you."

Managing a nod for quite possibly one of my oldest friends; I settled for accepting his promise, knowing that if anything _were _to happen as a result of my connection with Elena, however remote it was, I would need all the help I could get. I would need to trust that Carlisle and his family would protect her.

_I only hoped he was right in assuming they could._

…

**Alright, so there you have it! A little teeny tiny cliffhanger for your enjoyment! What happened between Garrett and Caius? And how, exactly, does he know Elena (or think he does)? Only time will tell…**

**Thank you, as always for your reviews and follows/favorites! I truly do appreciate them all!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	6. Blatant Interference

_(Elena's POV)_

Alice and I had been shopping for roughly an hour and a half, and already I found myself very nearly bored with our activities; my mind constantly drifting back to _him_ inasmuch as I tried to stop it. I _wanted_ to enjoy my time with my new sister; there was no secret in that. I even wanted to attempt being as entertained by picking out clothes and jewelry as she was, if only for the time being; if for no other reason than to demonstrate my appreciation for everything she and her family had done for mine. But try though I might to steer my thoughts along this venue, I couldn't help but permit them to stray over and over again, to Garrett; my heart lurching in my chest each and every time. Something about him was far more intriguing than I thought it should be; my ever-present wariness among strangers seeming irrelevant here. Something that gave me no small degree of uncertainty as I found myself startled once again back to the present moment as Alice's hand latched onto my shoulder.

"Elena, did you even catch that?"

"Catch what?"

Frowning, my sister rolled her eyes; handing me the rather large bag she held in her outstretched hand as she opted for dragging me back out into the melee of the main courtyard of the shopping area; her eyes remaining rooted on me for only a moment before she was returning her attention to the throngs of people surrounding us, weaving us in and out of the people successfully as we headed towards the next stop on her list.

"You've been distracted ever since we _got_ here."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be" She said; turning to offer me a knowing grin as she tugged me inside yet another door, my eyes struggling to adjust to the semi-darkness as she pressed forward "I think I know what has you so out of sorts."

"Oh?" I inquired; not entirely sure how to take the unwavering smile she was giving me as I made a show of inspecting some jewelry lying out upon a nearby table as she replied:

"Of _course_. Carlisle's friend, Garrett—you're curious about him."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked; risking a glance at Alice and ducking my head down once again as my cheeks flushed as a result of the look she was giving me "He seems interesting."

"And handsome."

"_Alice_!"

"What, I won't deny it's true" My sister teased; noting my blush and grinning still wider as she held up a rather ornate golden bracelet and eyed it intently "He seemed rather intrigued by you, as well."

Blinking, I shook my head in overt denial; my desire to disagree with such a thing at war with the little flutter of excitement that coursed through me upon the mere consideration of it. Garrett _couldn't _be intrigued by me. _Me_. I was human. Bland, boring, not unique in any way; at least not by my own standards.

Alice must have been over-exaggerating. Typical.

I was just about to confront my new sister on that very fact, when I finally noticed that in the time I had spent considering such a thing; her expression had gone eerily blank. Had I not been accustomed to behavior like this, I might have panicked; her hand still clutching the bracelet even as her eyes stared off into space. But I _was_ accustomed to it, my knowledge of her unique gifts granting me the ability to simply reach for her hand; squeezing gently and waiting. Waiting until she came back to the present, her eyes almost immediately flicking to my face as she spoke.

"We need to get you home."

"Why?" I demanded; panic seeping through me at the uncharacteristic concern in her gaze "What's happened?"

"Charlie's coming to our place to pick you up early" Alice replied; setting the bracelet she held down, and reaching for my hand as she began to drag me towards the exit of the shop we occupied "Jake's told him something about Garrett, and his reaction to you. And knowing your father..."

"He figures I'm in need of protecting" I supplied; belated realization at the implications of Jake's actions strong enough to have the ability to render me frozen, were it not for Alice's insistent tugging so that we might get out of the building and to the car. I might have known Jacob would over-react to what had transpired between myself and the newcomer in the forest outside of Carlisle's home; his sensitivities over Bella's situation rendering him equally vulnerable to any thought of a similar thing befalling me, no matter how impossible such a thing would be. And inasmuch as I knew my friend would be fighting against a desire to keep from supposedly _losing_ me; I found myself fighting back equal parts of dread and resignation, knowledge that my _father_ would react even more negatively all but paralyzing me as we finally reached Alice's car and got inside.

Garrett was no threat. I knew that, even as much as I knew I could not _explain _my surety. But that would not matter to my old friend, and it clearly would not matter to my father.

_Thanks to Jake, all hell was about to break loose…_

…

After Alice pulled into the drive of her home behind Charlie's police cruiser, I barely wasted time shutting the door to the car behind me; before I was bolting up the front steps and skidding through the door. Stopping for a moment in an attempt to discern where, exactly, my father might be; I found myself bringing a hand up to rest against my throat, forcing myself to fight back nausea and the strange sensation of my heart skipping a few beats as I listened quietly. Strangely enough, I heard nothing that indicated any sort of commotion the likes of which I had been dreading the entire way here; and it was with a coiled sense of dread taking root in the bottom of my stomach that I stole through the hallway until I reached the living room, my heart once again taking on that obnoxious little flutter it did every time I even so much as _thought _of Garrett as I caught Esme's wary gaze watching me as I entered the room.

"Where are they?"

"In the backyard" She replied; knowing exactly who I was referring to judging by the understanding look of concern in her eyes when she added "Jacob is with them."

Letting out an exasperated huff at the ill-timed interference of my old friend, I managed a nod of acknowledgement for Esme's sake, before sweeping past and heading towards the sliding door leading to the patio beyond. Somewhere, amidst the din of panic in my mind I heard Alice hurrying along behind me, trying to dissuade me from leaving the house. But I was having none of that. Not when everything was as close to falling apart as it was…

My _god_ I was going to kill Jake…

Pressing forward, I forced myself past the strange sensation of constriction in my chest as a result of my anxiety; hurrying down the patio steps and taking the distance between myself and where I now saw the small grouping at the edge of the trees lining the back of Carlisle's property at a sprint. I couldn't help but notice how Garrett's eyes almost immediately flicked to mine as I approached…and, doing my best to avoid acknowledging how the uncertainty in them threatened to tear me apart, I jogged up towards my father; flinching as he all but rounded on me as he spoke.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Dad, I…call you about what?" I began; ignoring the flicker of dread that rolled through me at how absolutely worried he appeared as I awaited his reply. Of course I was aware that even the slightest inclination of a threat to his other daughter, especially after he had just relinquished his hold on his oldest, would not go over well. But that still didn't stop me from feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt as I saw how clearly this situation was affecting him; my throat constricting just a bit in my apprehension and unease as he finally replied:

"You _know_ what, El…"

"Dad, I'm fine, honest."

"Right, sure you are."

"Dad!"

"Charlie, if I may?" Carlisle interjected then; reaching out to place a hand on my father's shoulder as he simultaneously spared me a look of understanding and encouragement "Maybe it would be better if you took Elena home to talk about this."

Opening my mouth to protest, even though my mind tried and failed at least half a dozen times to understand _why _I wouldn't relish the time _alone _to discuss this sudden issue with Charlie; I found myself cut off in an instant, my eyes narrowing up at Jake in suspicion as he came to stand beside my father with his hand upon his shoulder.

"I'll take her home if you need to leave for your shift."

Eyes widening as I realized what had just transpired…as I somehow sensed that the prospect of Jacob taking me home, alone, was the furthest thing from wise at this time in particular, I shook my head with as much conviction as I could muster; forcing myself to step between my father and Jake as I argued:

"Dad, _really_, I'm fine here…"

"Go home with him, Elena" Charlie interrupted then; reaching out belatedly to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, and using the opportunity to duck down to place a kiss against my forehead "He said Sue's been dying to see you, anyways."

"He's taking me to La Push?" I pressed; flabbergasted at the audacity of my so-called best friend's obvious plan to get me to the one place where Garrett could not follow, if he so chose, as I took a hesitant step backwards "I…Dad, I…"

"I'll pick you up after my shift, El. Promise. Just go with Jacob for now, alright?"

Doing my best to ignore the latent dread creeping through me in spite of my recognition of the unveiled plea in my dad's voice; I managed a weak nod, watching in stunned silence as Charlie reached forward to squeeze my shoulder before turning to head back for his cruiser. I could sense his relief at my impending separation from what he could only have perceived as a threat…but try though I might to acknowledge the legitimacy of his fear, that did not stop me from wrenching my arm away from Jake's grasp almost as soon as I registered it, my eyes narrowing up at him as he looked down on me in what could only be described as shock.

"I need to go get my things…"

"Already done" He replied; the poorly masked look of self-satisfaction in his eyes making my stomach turn as I let out a huff and turned to make my way towards where I expected to find his father's old car. In the spot where it _should _have been, however, I noticed with dawning comprehension that he had arrived on his motorcycle…my eyes rolling in instinctive exasperation as I turned on a heel to fix him with the best glare I could manage.

"_Really_?"

"Hop on, El."

Only barely holding in my groan of frustration, I spared one final look at the gathering of vampires behind us; noting with an almost painful stab of regret the way Garrett was watching us as though torn between simply letting us go, and pulling me back to him…and I was unable to deny the smallest part of my mind that was almost inclined to _let _him take me away from Jacob in that moment; my eyes meeting his in a shared look of something I couldn't quite fathom before I was turning away once again, ignoring the smirk that was so evident in my friend's tone as he said:

"Hold on tight…"

…

The ride to La Push was spent in silence, in part because of the loud humming of the bike's engine; but largely out of my desire to give my friend no doubts in his mind as to my growing irritation with his actions. Obviously I recognized that he was likely only acting out of a desire to keep me safe. And I appreciated that desire, without a doubt. What I did _not _care for, however, was the way he was so clearly trying to interfere in my life…in Bella's life…beyond how he really should have. Voicing concern…offering protection was one thing. But to actively seek to separate us from the very people who had taken such good care of us for _years_, now, was out of line. At least from my perspective…

Upon realizing that we had arrived at Billy's place, I barely gave Jake the requisite time to put the bike in park before I was scrambling off; tugging the helmet away from my head and dragging a hand through my hair to attempt making it at least half-way presentable as I turned to reach for my bag. I recognized, by the familiar truck parked next to us; that Sue was likely already here, waiting for us. But that did not stop me from tugging my hand away from Jacob's yet again as he sought to prevent me from simply taking my things and heading inside; my voice perhaps a bit harsher than it really should have been as I spoke.

"What the _hell _were you thinking, Jake?" I demanded; noting with some sense of satisfaction the way his face blanched at my apparent irritation before pressing forward "Did you even think, just for one second to _ask _me if I was uncomfortable with him before running off to Charlie?"

"He scared the _crap _outta you, El" Jacob protested; setting his own helmet down on the seat of his bike and stepping around until he stood before me "I only wanted to…"

"To what? Give Charlie yet another thing to worry about unnecessarily?"

"To keep you safe! He's a _killer_, Elena, or did you miss the color of his eyes?"

"I noticed that already, thanks" I spat; shaking my head at how readily Jacob was jumping to the conclusion that Garrett was a bad seed "I'm not blind."

"Then why on earth are you so upset?"

"Seriously? You really have to ask that…"

"Hey! Hey, what's going on here?"

Freezing at the sudden appearance of not only Sue Clearwater, but Leah and Seth as well; I took a step away from Jacob then, letting out a frustrated sigh as the older woman approached and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Sue…"

"Yeah right."

Eyes flicking to Jake's once again as I took note of his blatant lack of comprehension as to where my frustration was coming from; I stepped to the side of Sue, ignoring her restraining hand as I hissed:

"_Seriously_, Jacob, if you don't _shut up_…"

"Alright, alright, take it easy!" Sue intoned then; grabbing hold of my hand as gently as she could and tugging me back towards her as she addressed Jacob "Why don't you and Seth go work on a car or something?"

It was obvious that heeding her instructions was the last thing Jacob wanted to do…I could read that easily in the way he kept looking at me as though afraid of what I would do should he leave my side. But something in him seemed to think better of pressing his continued presence further; his dark eyes lingering upon mine for a moment before he was turning and taking off towards the garage at a sprint. I barely had time to return Seth's overly enthusiastic hug before he too was taking off after Jacob…and it was with a sense of mixed dread and relief that I turned to face Sue as she squeezed my hand in encouragement while simultaneously tugging me behind her up the steps and into Billy's home.

"So…care to tell me what _that _was all about?"

…

**Well hello there! And welcome to another chapter in Elena's tale! I truly hope you all can forgive me for the delay (as there always seems to be one)…and I hope you enjoy this little snippet in what I have planned!**

**For this chapter, I was going for leaving little hints at Elena's intrigue with Garrett, even though she doesn't quite understand the reasoning behind them yet…and of course, if you know me you know I couldn't help but leave a wee bit of drama sparked by our favorite wolf. What can I say, I like me some angst! In any case though, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the last ones! And I cannot wait to hear your reactions! I know it's a wee bit shorter…but I wanted to make sure I got something out to you sooner rather than later!**

**As always, a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has taken the time to read and review! I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	7. Feeling the Pull

It was raining by the time Jake and Seth came back into the house; both of them drenched, laughing, and seemingly forgetting everything that had transpired at the beginning of our time together. The mood seemed to have immediately lightened in that moment, what with the brilliant smile Jake flashed me as he headed towards the back of the house and his bedroom to change. It was impossible to ignore how such a one-eighty in his mood almost had me grinning back at him. _Almost_. But for the fact that I was still angry with him over causing my father undue alarm, and ripping me away from something that had set an almost eerie sensation of emptiness spiraling through my chest.

It was strange, really. Feeling like I was all alone in spite of the fact that I had just spent the better part of an hour and a half helping Sue make dinner for everyone. Cooking enough food to satisfy the appetite of not only three humans, but three wolves as well was certainly a feat I had yet to experience until now. But even cutting potatoes and peeling carrots could not remove the strange aching that was throbbing throughout my body. It was as though I was _missing _something. Or someone.

_What was going on_?

Whatever this feeling was, I knew on some level that it wasn't normal. It was the kind of emptiness that would have made more sense at a funeral, or some other tragedy that renders one lost in their search of the appropriate thing to feel. But I wasn't _at _a funeral. I had witnessed nothing save for the over-protectiveness of a friend showing concern for someone that had been like a sister to him for numerous years.

So why did I feel like my heart was being wrenched out of my chest with every passing second?

"Elena, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

It was Sue. I could feel her daughter's eyes watching me from across the kitchen counter; but I knew the person who had inquired after my well-being was not my friend and confidante among the tribe, but her mother instead. I could sense the older woman's concern as easily as if she had worn a giant placard verbalizing it for all to see. But none of that made it any easier for me to sound convincing as I forced myself to meet her gaze; my voice lacking any real conviction as I replied:

"I-of course."

Setting down the utensil that she had been using to mash the potatoes, and waving some of the steam that rose from the bowl away from her face; Sue abandoned her task in favor of stepping over to me, warm hands coming to cup my face so that it was pulled to look up at her as she shook her head.

"But you're not" She said; looking me over with intense interest as she motioned for Leah to leave the room so that we could talk in private "You're shaking."

Forcing a smile, I tried and failed to gently pull away; instead settling for being tugged into a firm embrace as I attempted to put her at ease.

"Really, Sue, I'm fine" I protested; ignoring the lurch coming from somewhere within my gut at the lie as I pressed on "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Or you're distracted by that newcomer" The older woman supplied; pulling back and giving me a knowing look that suggested she saw through my attempts at shrugging this off to what was _really _going on "He can't hurt you here."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I don't think he…I don't think he would hurt me."

I couldn't explain my conviction in that moment. My absolute certainty that, no matter what happened, Garrett would not be the one to cause me pain; physical or otherwise. It didn't make any sense, of course, seeing as I barely knew him. After all, not even a week had gone by since our first encounter. How _could _I know, for sure, of his character? In spite of all of my doubts, however, it was as though some instinctive need to prevent slander for his benefit had taken over my initial fears and hesitance. And although I did usually try to see the best in people, almost to a fault; I knew.

_This _particular instance was far different from any I had ever experienced before.

"Elena, he's not like _them_" Sue argued; bringing a hand up to cup my cheek once again, the pad of her thumb brushing against my skin "And if he showed any interest in you-"

"You should stay away from him."

I flinched, then, as the low rumble of Billy's voice from the doorway that lead from the kitchen to the tiny den reached my ears; noting how Sue's hand fell from my cheek to grasp tightly at my own as the leader of the Quileute's tribe wheeled himself over to come to a rest before us.

"He is dangerous."

"Billy, you said that about Edward, too" I managed; doing my best to crack a faint smile as I caught his frown deepening across his features "And look how that turned out."

"Edward does not drink human blood. And we still cannot be sure that he is safe for Bella."

"But-"

"You owe it to your father to keep yourself safe, Elena" Billy cut in; his eyes momentarily flicking to Jacob, Leah, and Seth as they trooped in to begin the meal "He needs you now, more than ever."

Speechless, I found that I could only nod in response; an almost overwhelming sense of guilt swooping in to mingle with the dull ache of emptiness that had plagued me ever since leaving the Cullens' home. I knew, of course, that if Billy was right and something _did _befall Bella; Charlie would be beside himself. Hell, I would be too. But even as much as I had every desire to avoid causing my father pain; it was as though an even stronger part of me was refusing to abandon Garrett, even though I couldn't possibly fathom his hold over me.

_And here, I had been the one to chastise Bella for her strange attachment to Edward, even before she really knew him._

Shaking myself just enough to join the rest of the group at Billy's small table; I did my best to force attentiveness, passing whatever was needed, and engaging in the conversation as much as I could. Clearly, to speak of the almost crippling feeling of being torn apart from the inside would only raise more concern over my well-being than I was willing to experience. And so I chose instead to act as though nothing was bothering me; ignoring Sue's almost constant expression of worry as the meal wore on into the night.

I could do this. I _had _to do this.

…

A few hours later found me in the kitchen of my own home; my fingers laced together in front of me as Charlie watched intently from over his plate of leftover pizza. We had spent our time together up until this point settling for small talk; our topics of choice ranging from the weather, to the most recent high school basketball game, to where we might go for lunch tomorrow. But now, it seemed, we were forced to acknowledge the proverbial elephant in the room. A fact evidenced by the sound of my father clearing his throat around the last piece of pizza he bit off; one eyebrow raising as he finally spoke.

"So this new fellow; G-Gavin?"

"Garrett, Dad" I corrected; a laugh of amusement slipping out in spite of my more reserved demeanor as I registered Charlie's nod before he was setting in again.

"Garrett. What's his deal?"

"He's a friend of Carlisle's" I replied; shifting minutely in my chair and crossing my legs before going on "Here for Bella and Edward's wedding."

"And is he leaving any time soon?"

The eagerness in his question caught me off guard as I found myself shaking my head; my shoulders rising and falling almost without my conscious awareness as I said:

"No idea."

"I see" Charlie grunted; taking another bite of the pizza and chewing thoroughly before swallowing and heaving a sigh of what could only be frustration "And he's interested in you?"

"What exactly _did_ Jake tell you, Dad?"

"He said this guy found you in the forest, scared the daylights out of you, and wouldn't stop looking at you as though you were something to eat."

Unable to resist the snort of exasperation as it broke free, I rolled my eyes; leaning back in the chair and making a mental note to inform Jacob of the need to stop his incessant over-exaggeration as I responded to my father's accusation.

"The first two are true, of course. Not so sure about the third."

"He looks a little _old_ for you, El."

"Dad, seriously, it's not like I'm going to start _dating _the guy!" I exclaimed; the heat almost immediately rising to my cheeks in spite of my desire to mask it. I couldn't deny the faint flutter of amusement at the thought of exactly how old Garrett truly was; and how Charlie would probably have a heart attack if he ever learned that little detail. But I was soon distracted from that brief wave of humor, the serious look on Charlie's face causing my stomach to twist a bit in apprehension as he said:

"He scared you, though."

Frowning, I reached across the table to take Charlie's hand in my own; offering a firm squeeze as I met his troubled gaze with my own.

"I'm over that now" I lied; praying with all I was worth that Charlie wouldn't see through my attempts at calming him "Honest. He caught me off guard, but now I…it's fine."

"Right, well the sooner he leaves, the better."

I couldn't ignore the sting of regret that tore through me at my father's words in that moment; the idea of never seeing the tall stranger again causing an almost unbearable pain to seize control over my body as I struggled to avoid letting it show in my features. Charlie was a cop. He would be able to read signs of my distress over a mile away. And so it was that I stood from the table in unison with him; my hand stretching out to take his empty plate as I tried to come up with any excuse to be alone with my thoughts.

"Let me take care of the dishes, Dad" I said; forcing as much evenness to my tone as I could muster "You've had a long day."

I would be a fool if I tried to deny the faint flash of concern taking over Charlie's features at my hurried injection; his eyes widening for just a moment as he realized that a girl who never once volunteered to do dishes had just done so. Whatever was going through his mind at such an unusual occurrence, though, he kept secret from me; the only indication of his unease coming in the form of his hand squeezing my shoulder for a moment, before he was trooping through the kitchen proper to the living room beyond. Heaving a sigh of relief, I quickly set about busying myself with the task I had chosen; blinking against the sting of tears that had risen, unbidden to my eyes.

_Why had I become such a wreck all of a sudden?_

…

_(Garrett's POV)_

"She's home now."

Startled back to the present almost instantaneously at those three simple words; I found myself standing from the chair by Carlisle's kitchen table, completely unabashed at the resounding scrape the legs made against the flooring as I met Alice's curious gaze.

"You can't go there, you know."

"Why not?"

"Because" Alice replied; a smile teasing the corners of her mouth as she shook her head and tried to steer me back to the table I had just left "Charlie would probably shoot you on sight right now."

"It's not like it would work" I protested; frowning as I was forced to permit her to distance me from my intent of checking on Elena for myself.

"No, but it would probably raise some unwanted questions about _why_ you couldn't die."

Frowning as I was forced to come to terms with the fact that she was probably right, I resumed my former place at my old friend's table; my mind once again drifting to the myriad of things that could befall Elena while out of my presence. Though I had never been one for constant worrying _before _she collided with my life in all literal senses of the expression; I found that now I was seemingly never to be content unless I was permitted to watch over her myself. It was as though the universe itself were playing some kind of joke on me; throwing me in the middle of a nearly impossible situation. Tell Elena what she meant to me, who I believed she _was _to me, and run the all too likely risk of scaring her forever. Or, don't tell her, and go on my way alone; subjecting the both of us to unimaginable pain in the process.

_I couldn't even take a minor separation from her. How was I supposed to go half a world away again?_

Almost as if to increase my internal struggle, my mind betrayed me in that moment; inevitably straying towards my fear of Caius' retribution as I ran one hand across my mouth in both frustration and resignation. Turning down their offer, or rather Caius' offer, had been almost second nature to me; the thought of aligning myself with the Volturi still causing my stomach to turn in revulsion even now. When he had approached me all those years ago, I had lost _her_; and that had been all that mattered. My world, my own _life _meant nothing in the wake of her absence. And with how I reacted to news of her death, they knew I was a loose cannon; an asset to be trained, or an adversary to be eliminated. My new lifestyle, much the same as the other nomads I had encountered throughout my days, irked the higher-ups in Volterra to no end; their seeming inability to control our actions serving as a proverbial thorn in their sides for longer than they would have liked. The Volturi did not suffer rogues to live; out of fear of exposure as much as out of fear of uprising. And while my rebuttal of the offer to join their ranks had been obviously warranted; I couldn't help but wonder.

_Would I have made the same decision, had Elena still been in my life at that time?_

Once I was on my own, it had seemed almost ludicrous to fear retribution. My own potential demise seemed as nothing, knowing as I did that I would either be able to fend my punishment off; or that I would succumb to it. At the time, life or death meant little to me; my already seemingly endless years on this earth without _her _rendering me weary and almost prepared for the end. But now that I had Elena, or at least who I _thought _was Elena again…now that I had someone to live for…to _fight _for.

It was different.

True, the powers-that-be in Italy could not know of what I had found. Not yet. But if they were watching the Cullens as fervently as Alice said; coupled with the no doubt still ongoing search for _me_, I knew.

It was only a matter of time.

…

**Hello! And welcome to yet another chapter! I must admit, this little guy is a bit of a filler, due in part to my search for a plausible way to make Elena slowly start becoming aware of the connection between herself and Garrett. That being said, I decided to take this chapter a bit slower than the others in terms of events…so hopefully it won't end up being boring. And rest assured I'll pick things up again next tim!**

**As always, I want to thank each and every one of you who has stopped by to read and review! The little messages in my inbox notifying me of comments or follows and favorites really make my day! So I encourage you…keep 'em coming!**

**That's about it from here, at least for now. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	8. Unwelcome Visitor

_(Elena's POV)_

After I had taken care of Charlie's dishes I found myself trudging back upstairs; my mind haphazardly suggesting I pull out a book to read even as my heart knew that would be impossible. I could not distract myself now, not even if I tried; and it was not soon after I had discovered such a thing that I threw back the covers on my bed, curling into a ball and not bothering to pull the sheets back over my body as I squeezed my eyes shut. I had to sleep. I just _had _to. I could feel the exhaustion pulling at the outside of my mind, and even with that I couldn't seem to shake my instinct to remain awake…

_Why had sleep become so elusive all of a sudden?_

Gritting my teeth, I spent another few moments trying to force relief from consciousness my way; a laugh shaking my shoulders as I realized I was all but wishing for Jasper's presence. Hoping that maybe Alice might get wind of my half-hearted need for lassitude and send the answer to my quiet wish. But after waiting, trying and failing to force my mind to shut off; I grew confident in the certainty that such relief was not going to come for me. I would have to take matters into my own hands.

_Perhaps a walk would clear my head enough for some relaxation…_

Hauling myself out of bed almost as quickly as I had climbed in, I hastily tugged my hair into a band at the back of my neck; reaching for the shoes I had just discarded on the floor beside my closet as I hurried out the door and towards the stairs. I knew Charlie would be too engrossed in whatever game he was watching on television to really notice my disappearance; but still I tip-toed towards the den anyway, clearing my throat and swallowing as he took a peek at me before I spoke.

"I'm going to head out for a short walk" I said; hoping nothing in my voice could tip him off to how anxious I felt. It wouldn't do to have him suddenly questioning my actions like he had Bella's "Just until I feel tired enough for sleep."

Contrary to what I had expected, however, Charlie merely nodded vaguely in my direction; his attention halfway returned to the game as he replied.

"Sure, El, just don't go too far okay? It's getting late."

"Of course."

Turning from my father, I meandered back down the hallway towards our front door; my mind latching onto Charlie's seeming indifference in an effort to distract itself from what it was _truly _fighting to understand. It was unlike my dad to be so nonchalant about wandering about at night…and I had to wonder if perhaps something hadn't cropped up between him and Sue Clearwater, complicating their newfound relationship and rendering him distracted. Of course I hoped that wasn't the case—I _liked _Sue, and the way she and my dad seemed to almost instinctively get along. I even enjoyed the semi-regular presence of Leah and Seth around our home when our respective parents were together. But even my hope that nothing too irreparable had befallen my father and Sue could not hold my thoughts for long; a sigh leaving me as I shut the door to the house behind me and took the porch steps at a slow run as I made for the forest.

_What was going on_?

As I headed through the trees lining the side of Charlie's property—the property he had once shared with my mother—I curled my arms across my chest; shivering against the unexpected chill in the night air as I watched the air that had just escaped my lungs steam in the air immediately before my face. Marveling at such a thing, I pressed myself forward against the chill, breaking through the first line of trees and breathing a sigh of relief that I was out of my father's line of sight should he decide to take a peek out the window to check up on me. Ever since leaving the Cullens' place earlier this very afternoon, I had been unable to stop the irregular tremors that coursed through my body; and it provided me with some small measure of relief that I had now escaped all hope of witness of such a thing, my mind forcing my legs to keep moving even as I began trembling once more.

It was unusual. The strange sense of anxiety I felt that only seemed to grow with every passing second that I was not near Garrett. It didn't make any sense, of course. That I would feel such a strong need to be near a practical stranger was about as far out of character for me as it would be to claim that the Volturi were as gentle as teddy bears. I knew I shouldn't be feeling this at all; this desire to know more about him. To spend more _time _with him. It wasn't like me to be so enthralled by someone, least of all another vampire, especially given my current aversion to becoming one. But all of the illogical ideas I was having meant nothing in the face of what I _felt_…

Clearly, I was going insane.

That _had _to be the reason. The reason I would find myself almost tempted to hop in Bella's old truck and drive back to the Cullens' home even now; in spite of the voice of reason that urged me to reconsider. Maybe I had become as unhinged as I had once believed Bella to be; willing to throw myself in a situation that stood no chance of ending well, and all for the vain ambition of sating my own curiosity. The Cullens were family, yes. Associating with them was mild; nothing to raise concern, at least not anymore. But the newcomer—_Garrett_—he was foreign. Dangerous. _Alluring_. And I was all too close to getting in over my head.

Sucking in a breath, and hoping that the cold air rushing through my lungs would stir these thoughts that had taken so deep a hold in my mind away; I refocused my attention on the path at my feet, correcting my steps quickly so as to avoid tripping over an unexpected fallen limb in my path. Once I had cleared that obstacle, I kept myself stubbornly in the present; trying my best to maintain awareness of the quiet beauty of the trees surrounding me as I wound deeper into the forest. Walks here had always had some unforeseen ability to calm me, even as a small girl. I could remember stories that my mother would tell me; of how she used to walk me here when I had troubles falling asleep at night. I could even recall the few times I had bolted for shelter beneath these very same boughs during summers spent here when I thought Charlie was being nothing less than difficult. And I found myself hoping beyond hope that the further I walked, the calmer I would become _now_; something that I couldn't quite explain telling me that I just had a bit further to go—just a little more and I would be able to feel my dissonance melting away—

The snap of a twig from somewhere close by had my thoughts tumbling back to organization then; my body instinctively whirling in an attempt to discern what had caused such a noise even as I felt my heartbeat ratchet up in response to the stimulation. Fighting to remain as still as possible, I took a small, shuddering breath; reaching up on instinct to tuck a loose lock of hair behind my ear as I strained to hear more signs of movement. While one part of me all but insisted that it was probably just a raccoon, or some type of bird that had caused the noise; something deeper told me that it would not be that simple—and I found myself holding my breath as I took a cautious step forward, my heart still hammering within my chest.

_I was not alone_.

Steeling myself as I recognized that the silence around me was deafening, I swallowed once; praying I wasn't being foolish as I forced my lips to form words.

"Hello?"

As expected, there was no reply to my silly little exposition; and I risked yet another step, my mind chastising me even as I spoke again.

"Dad, if you're trying to sneak up on me I've found you out-"

The sentence trailed off midway through, as though I had never meant to speak the words; my throat closing in panic as a cool breeze swept through the trees and chilled me to the bone.

_This wasn't my father_…

Turning to head back towards the house, I fought back against the overwhelming need to _run_; instead forcing deep, even breaths as I walked slowly back the way in which I had come. Never before had I been frightened by the solace beneath the trees near my home, and yet now I felt myself all but crawling out of my skin in desire to get back to the house. It didn't make any sense…

Before I could spend too much time dwelling on my fear, however, I registered yet another noise in the trees; this time unmistakable. Something, or someone _was_ crashing through the underbrush, from the sounds of it heading right for _me_…and I found myself building a scream in my chest; my eyes widening even as the noise died in my throat.

"Jacob?"

"Hey El" My friend panted, his eyes lighting on my face for the briefest of moments before they were scanning our environment even as his arm wound about my waist "Let's get you back home, shall we?"

"Wait a minute" I protested; trying and failing to pull away from Jake's warm frame even as I stumbled along beside him "Where did you come from anyway?"

My mind was whirling. _None _of this added up. The noise I had heard, the sensation of someone watching as I remained still—and now Jake's presence, conveniently when I had been seeking escape?

_Something else was at work here_.

"From La Push, where else?" Jake replied; the effortless lie triggering my baser instinct as I remained resolute in my attempt at stopping our movement "Seriously, El, let's just-"

"No."

"El, come _on_."

"_No_" I hissed, planting my feet as firmly as I could in the ground even in spite of the knowledge that if Jake really wanted me out of here all he'd have to do is hurl me over his shoulder and walk away. I knew I wasn't strong enough to hold out against him, but even with that knowledge I still persisted; my chin tilting up just enough to get a better look at my friend's face as I pressed "Not until you tell me why you're _here_."

"Can I tell you while we're walking?"

Something in the way Jake's eyes had tightened around the corners alerted me to the urgency here, a fact that had me nodding silently, albeit reluctantly; jumping as I felt the warmth of his hand in my own as we walked. I noticed that he was doing all that he could to avoid tugging me along beside him; clearly uneasy with the forced slowness of my human limitations. And in an attempt at aiding his seeming sense of anxiety, I sped up as much as I could; giving his palm a squeeze as I spoke.

"So? Spill."

The short chuckle that left Jacob's lips was nowhere near the characteristic bark that I was so accustomed to hearing; a fact that had me biting my lower lip unconsciously as he finally answered my demand.

"Sam has a group of us keeping watch on your house" He said; carefully avoiding meeting my eyes, as he likely knew that they had at first widened and then narrowed immediately in censure before he was elaborating "The extra house-guests from Bella's—_wedding_—has him uneasy."

Ignoring the faint surge of irritation that spilled through me at the harder tone Jacob used to describe Carlisle's friends, I opted instead for simply pursing my lips together; not trusting myself to reply as Jacob peeked at me sideways before continuing.

"The one they call Garrett has him particularly nervous-"

"Him? Or you."

Jacob stopped walking then, pulling me around to stand before him even as his hand retained its hold on mine. I could read the tension and concern so easily as he stood there for a moment at a loss for words…but even that could not sway the frustration at the constant meddling of the wolves that I felt tightening in my gut; my eyes relaxing only slightly as he addressed my accusation.

"Both?"

Rolling my eyes, I tugged my hand from his; shaking my head as I tried my best to remain civil.

"_Jacob…_"

"Shut up."

"_Excuse me_?"

Before I could react, I found myself tugged to stand behind my friend; my irritation only growing with his actions until I realized that another figure was approaching from our left. For a moment—only a moment, my heart seized in my chest; seeming as though it might wish to give out entirely. But almost as soon as that had occurred, I found myself relaxing slightly once again; my attempt at side-stepping Jake going thwarted as he held out an arm to stop me while he spoke to the new arrival.

"Can you smell it?"

"We all do, Jacob" Sam said; risking a concerned glance at me before he was jerking his head back towards the general direction of my home "Get her inside. Then double back so we can see what this is."

"Got it."

As soon as Sam had uttered the words, Jacob wasted no time swinging me up in his arms; ignoring my startled yelp as he ran me back towards the house. In spite of the way that his natural warmth enveloped me in that moment, I couldn't fight the overwhelming sense of renewed fear as I felt him trembling—as I realized he was so close to phasing, regardless of my presence—and instead of unleashing the torrent of remarks that I had originally planned on using at his continued doubts regarding a man I barely understood, I opted instead for remaining silent.

_I knew better than to provoke him when he was this close to losing it_.

Maintaining my quiet ruminations, I had barely noticed that we had already breached the border of the forest until Jake was setting me gently back down on the ground; my legs locking as I tried to adjust to being on my own two feet again. Almost as though he had expected such a thing, Jacob threw his arm out to catch me until I regained some semblance of balance; a low laugh leaving him as he reached once again for my hand.

"Go back inside, Elena" He said; his voice level—equal measures of concern and insistence mixing in with his tone as he gave my hand one small squeeze "We've got this."

"But _what _is it?" I demanded; recognizing in the expression that crossed over my best friend's face in that moment that I was not about to receive an answer, even as I persisted "Jake, _please_-"

"Just go inside, El. I need you to trust me."

"But-"

"Elena?" My father's voice reached me then, causing me to spin to see him standing on the porch even as I felt the rush of wind signifying Jacob's disappearance back into the forest "Who's with you?"

Knowing, in that moment, that Charlie would be likely to ask uncomfortable questions—questions I wasn't even sure I knew the answers to—if I were honest about who I had just encountered, I settled for shrugging as nonchalantly as I could manage; forcing a smile as I persuaded my legs to carry me towards the house.

"No one, Dad. I was just talking to myself—trying to make sure I had everything I needed done for the day."

For some unknown reason, Charlie bought the lie even though I was half-convinced that my face would give it away; a fact that caused me to let out an unbidden sigh of relief as I followed him into the comparative warmth of our home, my mind whirring once again as I realized I was not any closer to sleeping than I had been when I had left. This time, however, I forced myself to remain downstairs with Charlie; fervently hoping that somehow I would find answers to this situation, and fast.

_I didn't know how long I could last in the dark…_

…

_(Garrett's POV)_

A few hours later found me staring, mindlessly at whatever form of sporting match that was blaring across the screen of Carlisle's television; my thoughts remaining elsewhere as I felt Emmett, my friends rather bulky and over-confident son plunk down to sit beside me. Even as much as I knew the entire coven was doing their best to make me feel at home, at least until I got to the bottom of whatever stood to happen between myself and Elena; I couldn't seem to shake the nagging sense that my time would be better spent at _her _side, thoughts that were confirmed almost as soon as I heard the sharp intake of breath coming from somewhere behind me.

Turning to face the noise, both Emmett and myself looked in unabashed surprise as Alice Cullen, Carlisle's youngest adopted daughter aside from Bella, froze in mid-walk; her eyes going distant even as she seemed to stiffen on the spot. As unaccustomed to her supposed 'visions' as I was, the occurrence causing a brief flare of uncertainty to roll through me even as I observed Jasper rushing to her side to grab her elbow.

"Alice?"

Carlisle was at her side almost as quickly as her mate, his sure hands grasping at her shoulders gently as he waited. But for what? Her return to consciousness? A strange premonition to tumble from her lips? I didn't know what to expect, and not for the first time I found myself battling against an overwhelming desire to rush to Elena's house; only remaining where I was by sheer force of will as the youngest vampire in the room blinked several times in rapid succession, her eyes flicking to meet mine for the briefest of moments before she was rushing towards her bag where it rested on the couch-side table.

"Alice" Jasper insisted; following her and standing at her side as her hands fumbled through the bag until they lighted upon what she was searching for.

_Cell phone_.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle's urgent voice demanded; his steps echoing his son's as he came to stand by Alice's side "What's wrong?"

Once again, her golden eyes flicked to mine as the phone was dialed and raised to her ear within seconds; my dead heart lurching in my chest before she was turning and fleeing from the room. Catching how Carlisle seemed to think something over for a moment before he too was leaving my line of sight, I found myself sinking back to sit on the couch; the knowledge that I had been intentionally kept out of the loop filling me with dread even as I fought against the desire to follow my old friend to figure out what was going on. Something in me feared the worst; although I tried with all I had to redirect my thoughts from that particular venue…my sense of propriety rendering itself a nuisance as it forced me to stay put. Whatever had happened, I had to trust Carlisle would tell me if it was important. But even though I tried to focus on the innate sense of trust I held for my good friend of so many years, I knew.

_I would not last long before my more stubborn desire to get information won out…_

…

**Hello! And welcome to yet another chapter! I have to say, I wrote this little guy as I was attempting to get my brain to churn out another chapter to a different story altogether. So I guess you could say the bunnies were insistent and stubborn that you guys had some more El time before the end of the week. Yay? (wink wink).**

**As always, I want to extend a heartfelt thank you to everyone that has continued reading, following and reviewing this story! I'm so glad it continues to entertain everyone and I certainly hope I can keep up with that trend! Special thanks to Le Pleiade for the encouragement to add in the little twist for this particular chapter…I certainly hope I've done the idea justice!**

**Like usual I can't WAIT to hear what you think about this chapter! So please…don't hesitate to let me know! And thank you all, again, for reading!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	9. Facade Unraveling

_(Elena's POV)_

I couldn't tell how long I had remained, motionless, on the couch beside my father; watching whatever happened to roll across the television screen. While my eyes remained riveted on the blurring images, my mind had drifted—once again to Garrett, to the events between Jacob and myself in the woods—to anything but the present moment; a fact that caused me to nearly jump out of my skin when the sound of the phone ringing shrilly from the kitchen reached my ears. Before I could make any move to get up to grab it though, Charlie had hauled himself from the couch with a fair amount of groaning and grumbling; his eyes grazing over me in curiosity for a moment as he lumbered over to answer the call.

"Swan residence" He said; leaning back to peek at me one more time from the kitchen to see if I had calmed down, only to straighten suddenly as whoever it was on the other line spoke "Well yes, I-no, she's-"

Raising an eyebrow, I tilted my head to the side as I watched Charlie drag a hand through his hair; my attempt at mouthing to him to tell me who was on the other line becoming unnecessary as he nodded once, clearing his throat as he spoke.

"Here she is."

Holding out the phone to me, Charlie waited impatiently, curiosity and something that hinted at concern taking over his features as I hopped up and closed the distance between us. Almost as soon as my hand had brought the phone to my ear, I found myself taken aback; Alice's voice ringing out to me as though she stood right at my side.

"Elena! You're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" I inquired; turning to lean against the wall as my vampire sister answered.

"Did Jacob tell you anything?"

"No, why—"

"I need you to go to your room."

"_What_?!"

"Just _go_, Elena, I'll explain in a minute."

The line disconnected before I could manage to get another word in, and I found myself almost instinctively hanging up before I had turned robotically to face back towards the den; my heart thrumming anxiously within my chest as I swallowed once so that my voice might not shake so much when I addressed Charlie.

"I'm going to go ahead and turn in for real this time, Dad" I said; hoping beyond hope that he would accept my words at face value "Good night."

"Did something happen to change your plans for tomorrow?"

"Plans?"

"You and Alice were supposed to go dress shopping?" Charlie clarified; giving me a look that for all intents and purposes suggested he thought I had gone senile as he leaned back against the couch and folded his arms behind his head "She sounded upset—I was wondering if anything changed."

"N-no" I stammered; crossing my arms over my chest and shifting ever so slightly on my feet "No, nothing's changed; I just—I just wanted to get some extra rest. You know how she can be when she gets excited about something-"

"Sure do. Just make sure you two aren't out too late."

"Sure thing, Dad."

Doing my best to force a smile that seemed at least halfway convincing, I turned quickly and headed up the steps to my room; my nerves all but zinging with anticipation and uncertainty as I crossed the threshold to my bedroom and fought back a gasp as I recognized the person sitting on my bed.

"Care to explain what's going on, Alice?" I asked; my tone perhaps a bit harder than I intended as my sister stepped around me and quickly shut the door.

"We have a problem."

"What type of problem?"

Eyes flitting to the door as though she feared that Charlie might be coming up the stairs in the near future, Alice gritted her teeth for a moment; an uncharacteristic hiss escaping her before she turned and led me towards the bed, my hand locked in the grasp of the cold chill of hers.

"Caius is _here_."

Blinking, I barely registered the shuddery breath that left my lungs as my entire world seemed to split at the center; my heart renewing its rapid pattern of beats in double time as I unconsciously plopped down on my bed.

"To see if I'm still human."

"I'm not sure that's the only reason."

"Not the only reason-"

Curling my knees up so that I might wrap my arms around them in a rather shoddy attempt at grounding myself, I shook my head once; trying and failing to ward off the panic that was coming my way. I was very much human. Every bit as fragile—as _vulnerable_ as I had been when my sister and I first met the vampire clan residing in Italy. The Cullens had bought our survival by assuring the Volturi that both of us would one day join their coven. But the Volturi were not patient souls—

_We had waited too long_.

I wasn't sure I was ready for immortality. Carlisle had gone over the options, of course, back when the ultimatum was first issued; but that had not made my decision any easier. Naturally, facing certain death at the hands of the Volturi was not ideal; but then again, neither was writhing in pain for three days while the change took place from mortal to immortal. While I could certainly understand the benefits of the change, from the standpoint of not remaining a liability to the people I had come to see as a second family; I still could not shake my apprehension, even after all this time. In spite of how much I felt at home with them, my thoughts would not deter from journeying back to the idea of watching as my _human _family aged and withered away while I lingered on. And it was that reason that had stayed my decision, until the present moment when it seemed I had deliberated far too long.

"Elena, listen to me" Alice began then; the feeling of her hand squeezing my shoulder startling me back into the present as my eyes met hers "You have to believe we'll protect you."

"Of course-"

"Carlisle is already working on getting us plane tickets to-"

Startled at the words I was hearing, I found myself holding out a hand to halt Alice in her tracks; my thoughts coming to a screeching halt as I forced myself to my feet.

"No. No, I don't know what you're planning, Alice, but I'm not leaving Charlie."

"It's only for a few days" My new sister argued; the set of her shoulders indicating I was fighting an uphill battle as she pressed forward "And you _know _we won't leave Charlie unprotected."

"I'm not leaving him" I protested; taking a step backward even as I registered Alice trying to reach for me again "Caius wants _me_; and I'm not going to let him get in the middle of that."

"Elena I _promise _you. Caius isn't going to get _near_ your father."

"You're right. He won't."

"And he isn't touching _you, _either" Alice pressed; stepping closer to me so that I was forced to meet her gaze "Don't get any ideas. Sacrificing yourself isn't going to save anyone else."

"You don't know that-"

The look that replaced the one of determination on Alice's face would have frightened me had I not been too distracted by her revelation upon arrival at my home. It was a look that was about as close to murderous as I had ever seen her wear, to be honest. But be that as it may, I couldn't seem to shake the paralysis that was taking hold as I thought of all the ways Caius could get to me through Charlie—through any of the La Push pack—through anyone who was _not_ one of his kind. And I knew, then, that I had to do whatever I could to protect them. As much as the idea of staying around for whatever Caius had in mind for me was frightening, I knew that I didn't have any other choice. A fact that must have made itself evident upon my face; at least if the sharp tug that once again jolted me back to the present was anything to go by.

"I think we both know I do, Elena" Alice said; the look on her face giving me the faintest feeling that there was something she wasn't telling me "This is all going to work out."

"I still haven't decided what I want, Alice-"

"You will."

Frowning, I turned from her, choosing instead to wander over towards my window; and risking a glance down at the darkness of the yard as though I expected the object of my anxiety to be peering back up at me. The fact that I knew very well he was out there—occupying the same expanse of forest that Jacob and his pack were traversing refused to do anything other than send shockwaves of fear through my system. That every single one of them was in danger, and all because of my strange aversion to the choice that had seemed to come so naturally to Bella, sickened me. But like every other situation I had found myself in since coming to know the Cullen family; I was powerless here, once again.

_Once again, I would be a danger to those I loved_.

Turning back to face Alice as I registered the intake of breath indicating she wished to speak, I forced my expression into as much neutrality as I could muster; my hand almost instinctively reaching out to grab the back of the chair at my desk for support as I said:

"Fine" I conceded; shrugging as though I was simply mulling over what pajamas to wear before going on "I'll work on making this decision. But I'm not leaving until I do, Alice. You can't make me do that to Charlie, not so soon after losing Bella."

She seemed to mull that one over for a moment. More so than I really could have ever expected her to, given her proclivity for persuading others to give into her whims on a daily basis. But almost in spite of that, I found myself watching, speechless, as she raised her eyes to meet mine; reluctance all too evident in them as she nodded.

"Only if you promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Scout's honor."

"You know I'll see you if you try to sneak around-"

"_Yes_, Alice" I insisted; forcing a smile as I stepped around her to plop down on the bed once again "I know."

Grinning at me, Alice plunked herself delicately down beside me; reaching into her purse that rested on my bed beside us for her phone as she spoke.

"Great. I just need to tell Carlisle you're alright and then we can get started."

"Started?"

"Yes, _started_" Alice trilled; fingers punching in the numbers to Carlisle's personal cell as she aimed yet another pleased grin my way "You're still going dress shopping with me tomorrow; and we'll need to figure out what stores we're heading to first. Like it or not, Elena, you're _not_ missing your prom. At least, you're not if you still insist on _staying_ here."

Groaning at the position she had so effectively coerced me into, I flopped backwards onto the bed; my heart once again twisting in my chest at the thought of spending yet another day out shopping with my sister. Whether I wanted to or not, it seemed I would have to go through the ordeal of prom; in spite of my utter certainty that if Alice was _not _in my life, this would be a non-issue. Just like with Bella's graduation, a celebration seemed so very out of context here; bordering on inappropriate given the circumstances. Something that was almost becoming routine for our little family…

Why did facing Caius all of a sudden seem so much preferable to _this_?

…

(_Garrett's POV_)

"She's fine."

Shaking myself, I turned my attention Carlisle's way; the tension that had so consumed me only barely letting up as I straightened in the chair and managed a reply.

"What did Alice _see_?"

Distracted as I was, I still did not miss the hesitation that stole across my oldest friend's features in that moment, every instinct I possessed all but demanding that I press the matter even as Carlisle attempted to shrug off my concern.

"Nothing we need to be concerned with, Garrett. Sometimes, her visions aren't perfect."

Arching a brow, I simply watched my friend as he smiled at me in an attempt at giving comfort; his efforts going wasted when his phone buzzed insistently from the kitchen counter. I forced myself to wait until his attention was caught entirely by the voice at the other end of the line—likely Alice—quickly getting to my feet and heading for the door. Whatever this was, I did not for one second believe that Carlisle's enigmatic young daughter had been incorrect in envisioning the thing that had caused her to so quickly depart from their home. She had seen _something_. Something to do with Elena.

Something I could not allow to pass without a fight. Not when everything I had was all but demanding that I remain at her side to protect her. The more time I spent with the Cullens, the more the compulsion to be near the small human that had so quickly stumbled into my life had grown. And whether or not she _was _the one I had loved so long ago, she was in danger _now_. A fact that made me only _more _determined to figure out exactly what was behind all of the strange behavior I had just witnessed; my mind finally coming to some semblance of peace as I walked out the Cullens' door and into the night.

I would go to Elena's house. I would see for myself that she was, indeed, alright. And after that?

What happened _after _my impulsive decision would come at its own pace.

…

**Hello! And welcome to a very delayed, and thus humbly presented new chapter! As always, I am terribly sorry for taking so long to get this out to you. And I hope you can forgive me, because I seem to be back in the saddle again in terms of figuring out how to balance updating my stories with full time working schedules (lol!). **

**This little guy is a bit of a filler, I admit, but rest assured, everything is going to fall into place within the next few chapters! I just wanted to make sure I set up enough pseudo-background before diving into all the unraveling drama that's about to occur, that way it didn't seem too rushed. So hopefully that works!**

**In any case, I once again want to extend a heart-felt thank you to everyone who is still interested enough to read this and leave a comment! I appreciate all of you ever so much, and I cannot WAIT to hear your thoughts on this update!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	10. Wearing Thin

(_Garrett's POV_)

I managed to arrive at Elena's home in next to no time, of course; the overwhelming scent of _wolf_ hitting me with the force of a ton of bricks as I wrinkled my nose and stepped to the border of the forest surrounding the house. For all intents and purposes, the home looked undisturbed; lights casting faint glows on the grass from the front room and one upstairs—but that still did not relieve the growing sense of urgency I felt creeping up from every fiber of my being. No one in Carlisle's extended family had seen fit to disclose exactly _what _was going on here—and although I did not know how on earth I might explain my presence here, at Elena's home, I also knew that I needed to _see _her. To make sure, for myself, that she was safe. What happened after that was immaterial.

With that in mind, I moved forward; ducking under a low hanging branch and approaching Elena's door at a somewhat more 'human' pace. I knew, of course, that her father was not likely to be pleased upon seeing me here. His reaction to my presence earlier on had all but solidified that knowledge. But even in spite of that, I found myself all but determined to pursue my intended course of action anyway; my hand raising up to knock at the door even as it was opened to me, the scent that reached me bringing a growl to my throat before I could even hope to stop it.

_Caius_…

…

(_Elena's POV_)

Alice had told me to go downstairs and answer the door. I should have known, given her almost sly expression, what was coming. I should have suspected that she knew exactly who was there; and that whoever it was had pleased her by their appearance. Still, though, that did not prepare me for exactly who I would find behind that door; my heart jumping into my chest as my mouth dropped open for the briefest of moments before I shook myself minutely and forced myself to attempt speaking coherently.

"Hi."

_Well that was a great opener_…

Something in the way Garrett was standing there, his eyes flitting from me, to the hall behind me, and back to my face again tipped me into the fact that he had picked up some sort of scent; and I was almost preparing to inquire as to just exactly what that scent was when I was brought up short, my dad's voice reaching my ears as the creak of the couch springs signified he was getting up to head for the hallway.

"El? Who's at the door?"

Blinking as I scrambled to find the right words, I hastily dug into my back pocket; pulling out my phone and holding it out to the vampire before me.

"Take it."

"Pardon?"

"You're going to need an excuse to be here; just _take _it" I hissed; flinching just a bit at the contact of his fingers brushing against mine as he took the device.

_Why did his touch send a sudden spark zinging through my nerves_?

My father's footsteps were growing closer to us as I sat there, contemplating the strange look upon Garrett's face as he held my phone and observed me with unerring focus; and I only barely managed to turn so that I could face Charlie when he entered the hallway, internally cringing at how quickly his expression changed from curiosity to open hostility.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Dad, he-" I began; only to find myself interrupted as Garrett sought to justify his presence.

"Elena left her phone at Carlisle's" He explained; the low timbre of his voice making my mind short-circuit even in spite of my desire to avoid it. I needed to keep my head on straight, here "I just wanted to return it to her before she might need it."

Charlie's face gave off every impression that he doubted Garrett's integrity; and so I persuaded my legs to move in spite of their woodenness, scooting slightly so that my father might see that my phone was, indeed, in the vampire's hand. Charlie's scowl deepened for a moment, as he took one look at the phone before his eyes flicked back to Garrett's face.

"Right. Well, now you've brought it back, so-"

"_Dad_" I protested; stepping forward towards him so as to force his attention back to me "What's got you so upset?"

My question had the desired effect, surprising me with the speed in which my father's expression had softened at how easily I had caught on to his demeanor.

_The distraction had worked, then. _

Just as soon as he had turned his attention to me, however, Charlie was risking yet another glance towards Garrett, although this time not quite as angrily; his eyes never leaving the taller man's face as he answered my question.

"Nothing; sweetheart. I'm just tired."

"Pardon me, Charlie?" Garrett interjected then; the noiselessness of his approach startling me and causing me to jump belatedly as he went on "I'll be out of your way soon, but I was wondering if I might not use your restroom first?"

The reply that issued from my father's mouth was more of a reluctant grunt than anything else; his eyes once again narrowing just a bit as he gestured towards the stairs "Upstairs, on your left."

"Thank you."

Without another word, the vampire had headed up the stairs two at a time; leaving me stunned and alone with my father for a moment before I was forcing myself to move once again.

"You can let him out, right Dad?" I inquired; fighting to keep my voice even almost as fiercely as I hoped he would not suspect anything amiss in my desire to get back upstairs "I think I'm going to try _actually _turning in for the night."

"Sure, El. I'll be right here waiting for him."

Laughing under my breath just a bit at the all too predictable response from my father, I made to head upstairs myself; my heart once again beginning to hammer within my chest as I contemplated what on earth was going on. From the expression I had noticed as it flicked across Garrett's face; he had caught onto something—something that was not good. And it was almost impossible for me to keep my pace measured as I crossed the last step and wandered towards my room; the fact that both Garrett and Alice were waiting for me not even making me blink as I registered both of them turning their attention to me.

"What's going on?"

"Elena, I _told _you; we've got this covered."

"Really? Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me everything, then?"

"Elena-"

"She has a right to know."

Startled by the unanticipated hardness to Garrett's tone, I merely raised an eyebrow at his sudden interruption; my eyes only widening as Alice's expression turned from a startlingly neutral mask to an open glare.

"And what if that knowledge puts her at _more _risk?"

"It won't."

"Oh? And what makes you so certain?"

"Because I will _protect _her" Garrett asserted; the hard finality to his words startling me into awareness enough to realize that, although I had not a clue of the full details behind their argument; I knew that I had to stop it. At least, I did if I didn't want Charlie getting suspicious.

"Don't you think we ought to continue this elsewhere?" I began; noting the sudden tightness in Garrett's shoulders even as I saw Alice roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Nothing needs to be continued, Elena."

"Like hell."

"Okay!" I interjected; my voice perhaps a bit more shrill than I had anticipated as I stepped forward and risked a glance up at Garrett "Obviously _something _does need to be discussed; but if he doesn't get back downstairs in a few minutes, Charlie _will _get suspicious."

Stubborn silence met my statement then; neither Garrett, nor Alice seeming willing to budge until the creak of the bottom step reached us, indicating that my father had in fact decided to come investigate.

_I had to get them out of my room_…

Way ahead of me, Alice had moved to the window; only sparing a moment to shoot a meaningful look Garrett's way before she spoke.

"Go out the front. I'll wait for you outside."

Without another word, Alice had disappeared out the window; leaving me alone with Garrett, who was all but frozen in place as the creak of the other stair about half way up to our second floor reached our ears. Almost before I could prepare for it, his eyes had once again flicked to mine; a myriad of unspoken thoughts evident in his expression even as he reached forward to brush a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

_There was my heart, doing its funny little jump again_.

Just as soon as his fingers had brushed the hair back, he was moving to the door of my bedroom; leaving a strange sense of emptiness in his wake as I turned to put on the charade of getting ready for bed. Something told me that Charlie would be checking in on me even after he watched Garrett leaving out the front door. And so it was that I hurried to haul on my pajamas, opting for a pair of old sweats and one of my older vacation t-shirts before coming to sit cross-legged on my bed just as Charlie knocked at my door.

"El?"

"Come in, Dad" I replied; praying with all I had that I could be convincing enough for him to tell me goodnight and make his own way to bed. Though I hated lying to him—though I had _sworn _to myself that I would never keep him in the dark as much as Bella had, I found myself once again striving to keep secrets; my mind suggesting that I manage a small smile as I heard the door creak open before he appeared from the hallway.

"So what was _that _all about?" He asked; his eyes scanning around my room as though he expected someone to pop out from the shadows before he once again looked to me "Something seemed like it was bothering him-"

"You sure you're not imagining things, Dad?"

"I'm a cop, El-"

"A cop who already doesn't like a guy that was only trying to bring a girl her cellphone."

Frowning, Charlie forced the fingers of his right hand through his hair; a rather loud sigh leaving him before he was shifting slightly on his feet.

"I just want you to be careful; Elena" He said; his concern mixing with the uncertainty that was all too evident in his voice "The Cullens are good people, but some of their friends are—unique."

Unable to resist the laugh that broke free, I shook my head as I looked up at Charlie as he watched me as though I had just gone off the rocker; swinging my feet down until my toes reached the floor "Since when is unique a bad thing?"

In lieu of a reply, Charlie simply shrugged; heaving yet another sigh as he shoved both hands in his pockets and made to leave the room. Something in the defeated slump to his shoulders tore a bit at my already distracted conscience; knowledge that he was already thinking of Bella—already worrying that I might turn out the same, somehow—a fact that had me coming to my feet just before he left the threshold of my bedroom door, my voice cracking a bit against my will as I spoke.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, El."

Hesitating a moment, I took a deep breath; my nervousness about what I had just learned from Alice threatening to overwhelm me. In a way, Charlie was right, of course. Something _had _been bothering Garrett. But he could never know exactly what that was. He was already in danger, by his ties to me; and to know exactly what was out there would only increase that danger. A fact that had me swallowing stiffly before I was forcing sound to escape my mouth; my voice wavering as I said:

"I love you."

"Love you too, El."

And then he was gone.

…

(_Garrett's POV_)

It was all I could do to force myself to give Alice the requisite time and attention she seemed so intent upon requiring from me in the forest outside of Elena's home; every nerve ending on _fire _with raw urgency. Caius had been in Elena's _house_. His scent was everywhere; detectable even from the first step I had taken inside the door. A fact that would have had the capability of freezing me with panic, had Elena not hastily tucked her phone into my hand; just in time for me to have a reasonable purpose at her home when her father appeared from the den.

From there, time had seemed to drag by, even to my enhanced definition of eternity; the charade we had to keep up with her father wearing at my patience in spite of how much I knew it was necessary. A quick idea on my part had bought me time enough to slip upstairs and check every room for the snake that had stolen so much from me all those years ago—and finding nothing, I had soon been forced to leave Elena's side once again; although this time, I had no intention of heading back to Carlisle's while she was left alone.

Something that Alice seemed to object quite strongly to.

"You don't need to do that" She was arguing; her voice hushed and yet no less vehement "There's nothing going on here that we can't handle."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not."

Biting back a growl of frustration I managed somehow to merely raise an eyebrow at Carlisle's gifted daughter; watching her intently as she read my expression and replied in kind.

"We've protected her from this before" She said; rolling her eyes at the low noise that issued from my throat in evidence of my doubt "And in any case, how can _you _protect her without her finding out-"

"You know, I _am_ capable of keeping a secret myself."

Alice's resultant expression—one of sheer irritation and something akin to anger—would have been enough to sway me from pressing the matter, had the stakes not been so high here. But as it was, I had begun to feel that I had spent enough time away from Elena; the scent that had been heaviest in her room tugging at the back of my mind and all but compelling me to cut this short.

I could not afford to leave her alone—not with the palpable anxiety I had sensed emanating from her even in the short time we had occupied the same space.

"Fine" Alice gritted then; her frustration all too evident as she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed me with an almost haughty expression "Stay here, if you absolutely _have _to. But don't blame me if she asks more questions than you can safely answer."

"I won't."

Without another word, the smaller woman flitted off towards the direction of her home; my relief at her resignation nearly knocking me to my knees as I slowly turned and made my way back towards Elena's home. I knew I wasn't likely to be welcome, crossing through the front door again—

_Good thing I didn't plan on using that as my way in…_

…

**Greetings, my lovelies! And welcome to yet another (unfortunately shorter) chapter! As some of you have requested for more Garrett/El time, I decided to work in that direction. But I seem to have come up against a brick wall with regard to their dialogue once they're alone—and so I went ahead and posted **_**this**_** so that you'd have something to read until I get it all sorted out! **

**All of this being said, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I want to thank you all, as I always do, for bearing with me and continuing to read this story. I am definitely anxious to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what is to come—so please! Send 'em my way!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	11. Curiosity Piqued

(_Elena's POV_)

Tonight was not going to be a good night for sleep. I knew that for a fact, even as I knew that I felt both a simultaneous thrill, and stab of fear at the presence of a man I could not begin to comprehend outside of my bedroom window. We seemed to have come to a silent agreement that I would pretend he was not there, pacing the ground before the side of my home even as he would pretend I was unaware of his presence. A thought that was more likely to work in theory than in reality.

Even if I had not been keyed up over Garrett's presence, however, I was forced to admit that I still wouldn't have been able to put my mind at rest; the knowledge of the much bigger factor that had forced its way into my life causing a bolt of pure terror to push through my veins. Caius was _here_. So very close to me—to my father. And although I had no reason to believe that the Cullens _and _the wolf pack would do anything less than their very best to keep the both of us, and any other humans who happened to get too close safe; that still did not stop me from wondering over the possibilities. Possibilities that all seemed to end with someone I loved getting hurt.

Shivering as each possible end-game played its way across my mind; I forced my leaden legs to clamber into bed, the covers only presenting a minor obstacle as I curled my knees in towards my chest so that I might place my chin on their top. I did not want to mimic my sister on this occasion. A part of me had always silently chastised Bella for being overly dramatic. Too self-sacrificing. But now that someone I cared for—potentially _several_ someones that I cared for were in danger—I understood the need to do anything to protect them. To keep them from suffering on account of my own poor luck. The more time I spent thinking about it, the more my certainty grew. Certainty that all but demanded I do _something_.

I could not let Caius harm someone because of their relation to_ me_.

But then, what _could _I do? I was a human. Pathetically fragile in comparison to what hunted me. About the most I might be able to accomplish would be to provide a minor distraction from Caius' plan. But would that be enough? And how would I be able to pull off such an act without one of the Cullens noticing and putting a stop to it? I knew that Alice was likely to be keeping a particularly close watch on my thoughts now—

I would have to do something when I was sure she could not _see_.

Frowning, I rolled to curl up on my side then; my mind trying to work out the details of a plan that I knew I must keep hazy until the last possible second. I couldn't be sure that any of Sam's pack were still surrounding my house; shrouding my thoughts from Alice's vision. A fact that filled me with no small amount of irritation at the seeming helplessness of my situation as I picked absently at the blanket covering the top of my bed. I would play hell getting away from my apparently relentless and impromptu guard. But something in the stark reality of such a thought had me all but determined to find a way to do just that. It was reckless, of course. Perhaps even stupid. But there was nothing else that could be done.

No one would die on account of my own vulnerability.

Startled out of my attempts at figuring out a way in which I might successfully get myself—_Charlie_—out of this situation, by the sudden clap of thunder outside my window; I found my thoughts returning to Garrett, almost in spite of my stubborn desire to ignore his presence. It had started to rain, naturally, the last few days of sunlight running short in the near-constant damp of Forks. And before I could even begin to chastise myself for the foolishness of what I was doing; I had hauled myself from the bed, padding over to the window and struggling to heft it open.

The vampire below heard my struggles, of course, his eyes almost immediately flitting to me and causing a strange lurch to tug in my stomach. I could not begin to fathom why everything about the virtual stranger drew me in; like a moth to flame. But in spite of that uncertainty, I found myself all but compelled to invite him in out of the coming storm anyway; the rain already beginning to dampen the grass as I gestured for him to take the proffered opportunity of the open window. Almost as soon as I had stepped back, the vampire was stepping inside of my bedroom; and it was all I could do to attempt tamping down the rapid acceleration of my heart beat as Garrett carefully removed his long coat so that the rain drops that had already accumulated would not spray around him.

"Is it ever _not _raining around here?" He questioned; the smile that crossed his features not quite easing the tension in his eyes. A tension that I wished beyond my wildest dreams that I could make disappear.

"Not really" I answered; stepping to the side slightly as the vampire sought to hang his coat around the back of my chair. Had I not moved, he would have brushed against my arm—a fact that surely would have rendered me even more out of my element than I was already as I registered the flicker of confusion in his eyes at my movement "Apparently we favor wet weather more than we favor sunshine."

"Are you incorporated into that 'we', Elena?"

Something in the way his voice sounded as he said my name had me swallowing then; my hands beginning to shake, signaling the anxiety I was trying so hard to hide as I managed a small shrug before replying.

"It's certainly different than the weather in Phoenix."

As I spoke, I attempted tucking my hands behind my back to avoid permitting Garrett to notice how badly they were trembling; an act that was rendered moot as the vampire took a measured step my way even as a hand reached out to graze gently against my cheek.

"You're trembling."

"I'm fine" I protested; shying away from Garrett's touch and ignoring the small jolt of remorse that stole through me at the act "Really."

"Why don't I believe you?"

I had no response to that question, of course, my mouth opening only to once again fall shut as I perched on the edge of my bed and bit back a stab of unwarranted intrigue as Garrett mirrored my actions. Against my better judgment, I had become painfully aware of the lean strength that was so evident in his frame once it was no longer hidden by the bulk of his coat—a fact that had me swallowing once to settle my unruly thoughts as I looked to my hands where they rested in my lap.

"You shouldn't feel pressured to stay here, you know" I began; risking a glance up at Garrett and forcing aside the strong need to stop myself from saying what was on my mind as I pressed forward "I'm hardly your responsibility."

"How so?"

Weighing my reply, I opted for tucking a stray curl behind my ears; my eyes flicking once again to Garrett's, their brilliant red no longer serving to frighten me as I replied.

"Before Bella's wedding, you didn't know me from anyone" I said; noting the almost stricken look in the tall vampire's expression before moving onward "You _still _don't really know me; so you're not obligated to put yourself at risk, here."

"And what if I want to?" Garrett countered, his hand reaching for, and latching onto mine almost before I could stop it; the coolness of his touch sending a shiver of anticipation down my spine "I think I can handle Caius."

"That's impossible."

"Is it?"

"_Yes_" I argued; looking down at where the vampire's fingers had woven their way through my own and trying my very best to ignore the security such a small gesture gave me "He's dangerous. _Ancient_-"

"Which is precisely why I think he's manageable."

Shaking my head, I gently tugged my hand away from Garrett's; my teeth coming out to worry my lower lip as I watched him carefully. Something in the way he was looking at me told me that there was much more than a simple desire to protect a stranger from one of the Volturi behind his actions. Something that I found myself almost stubbornly desiring to get to the bottom of.

"You act like you know more about him than most."

The look that passed across Garrett's face in that moment was like nothing I had ever seen before; his expression freezing almost instantly in response to my words. It was as though there was some measure of truth in what I had claimed. A truth that the tall vampire was all too eager to hide, it seemed, his sudden movement startling me as he stood from the bed and moved towards my window, just as yet another clap of thunder sounded and caused me to flinch rather noticeably.

"You could say I _do _know him" The vampire intoned then; the softness of his voice startling me as I watched him from across the room, every cell in my body seeming intent upon easing the apparent tension in his shoulders while I forced myself to remain, transfixed on the bed "He was quite the troublemaker in his younger days."

"What did he do?" I breathed; my question tremulous even in spite of my desire to seem nonplussed "That was different from what he does now, I mean."

"He made himself a nuisance. Changing revolutionaries; trying to get them to join _him_ instead of their brethren-"

"He changed _soldiers_?" I exclaimed; my shock near to paralyzing me at the implications of such a thing. I knew well that newborn vampires were almost crazed with their desire for sustenance—for human blood. And to create such beings in the middle of abundant bloodshed was just about the most reckless thing a vampire could do. At least, it was if they wanted to keep their existence a secret "During a war? But wouldn't that-"

"Threaten to expose our kind? I think that was the point."

"But _why_?"

Something in Garrett's features answered my question; though I was not entirely positive how that had occurred—the pain and what could only be described as latent anger in his expression causing a strange sense of understanding to course through me as I rose from the bed myself and stepped towards him.

"He changed _you_, didn't he?"

Even as I spoke the words, I couldn't quite explain the certainty behind them. Behind how I seemed almost instinctively to _know _that Caius had been the one to cause Garrett such pain. I could practically sense the truth of it in how the tall vampire was standing there; watching me as I approached with no small measure of intrigue and apprehension. And it was almost on instinct that I found myself reaching out to place my hand upon his forearm; the flare of recognition that flowed through my veins at the touch going resolutely unnoticed as I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be" Garrett replied then; his eyes flicking to my hand for a moment before he elaborated "He gave me something he never even recognized."

"Which is what?"

The pause that ensued after my inquiry gave me the opportunity to examine my wayward stranger for what was probably the first time since our initial meeting; my eyes roving carefully over his features even as he watched me doing so. I could see the years in his face, as close as I was; even though they did not present themselves in the form of wrinkles or age spots. Garrett himself was as pristine as ever; his ethereal beauty threatening to take my breath away. But even in spite of his looks, I could tell that he was weary. Tired. As though he had been searching for something that persisted in eluding him no matter how hard he tried. It was as though the weight of the entire world was residing on _his _shoulders; a fact that was made even more poignant by the current predicament with Caius.

Why on earth did I find myself wanting to _fix_ his burdens?

Shifting slightly, I found myself freezing almost instantly as Garrett reached out to cup my cheek in his hand; my heart rate accelerating in time with the gentle brush of his thumb against my skin. It seemed almost as though he was on the brink of saying something; his eyes cautiously observant as he stood there, at war with whatever it was that had crossed his mind. But before he could give in to whatever this desire was—to whatever he wanted to tell me—he appeared to be thinking better of it; his expression becoming curiously neutral as he finally answered my question.

"A purpose."

"What kind of purpose?"

"You need to get some rest; Elena" The tall vampire said then; slowly pulling away from me as though he wanted to do anything but "Alice will have my head if you've got bags under your eyes."

"I'm not worried about her" I protested; my shoulders slumping just a bit at the knowing laugh that left Garrett when I tried and failed to stifle my yawn "And I'm not that—that tired."

"Really" Garrett said; his skepticism mixed with the amusement in his tone as he gently steered me towards the bed once again "You're not in the least bit sleepy?"

"No" I lied; watching as one eyebrow arched up in response before I sat back on the bed and crossed my arms over my chest "I'm fine."

"_Sleep_, Elena" My stranger insisted then; once again brushing the edge of his thumb across my cheek and causing a shiver to roll through me as the pad ever so slightly grazed my lower lip "We can discuss more of this in the morning."

In the morning. _He intended to stay_.

Fighting against the new wave of intrigue that stole into my mind at Garrett's words; I forced myself to lie back against my pillow, one of my hands reaching for his at the last moment.

"I'm going to remember that promise, you know."

The chuckle that left Garrett in that moment seemed almost as if it were meant to ease my frayed nerves; my eyelids growing heavy in direct violation of my silent prayer that they would not as I slowly tugged the blanket over my body. I wanted to know _more_ about the man in my room with me; from his involvement in the war that established our nation, to whatever it was that had transpired between him and the vampire that now hunted me. But in spite of that desire I felt myself slowly giving in to the sleep that had eluded me not an hour before; my eyes fluttering once as I struggled to keep them open while Garrett's hand squeezed gently around my own.

"I hope you do" The vampire replied; his answering smile causing my tired heart to give off a faint flutter before my eyes closed once again even as I registered Garrett moving away from me and going back to take up residence by my window. That foggy part of my brain that was entirely irrational fought against the sleep that wanted to claim me as I tried in vain to bring him back to me—but before I could make any such foolish attempt; I was diving headfirst into sleep, all of the anxiety and unrest of the waking world giving me a temporary reprieve.

_The sooner I slept; the sooner I could make sure Garrett held to his promise…_

…

**Greetings, friends! And welcome to another chapter! I'm beginning to wonder why you all put up with me; with the sporadic updates, and the short snippets in each one. But I do hope that the content of this little guy sort of makes up for that. I'd gathered that you all wanted more Garrett and Elena interaction, so I figured I'd go ahead and give you that. Even if it is a filler chapter; I figured it'd give our future couple the time to start getting used to one another…and I do desperately hope it worked!**

**All of this being said, I wanted to take the requisite time to thank all of you for your continued support! The patience all of you have shown as readers truly does mean a lot to me; so here's a rather sizeable hug for you all! And of course my usual inquiry…what are your thoughts on **_**this **_**chapter? Like it? Hate it? In between? I can't wait to hear what you think! And I do hope it meets with your expectations; even if it **_**is **_**short!**

**Many thanks, as always, for taking the time to read and leave your thoughts! I truly do appreciate it, and I hope you all continue to maintain interest in the story!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	12. Dream of the Past

(_Garrett's POV_)

Never in a thousand years could I have prepared myself for this. For finding _her_—Elena—for confronting Caius again—for everything coming to a head as it had; leaving me not only stunned but impossibly tense. In spite of my desire to avoid ever admitting it, I was frightened. Frightened of what may happen if Caius learned of my presence here—of what may happen if he came after Elena, believing her to be alone. And yet for the first time in what seemed like forever, I could also feel relief beginning to flow through me; my certainty that this girl _was _in fact my Elena only seeming to grow as I watched her sleep. She was every bit as cautious—as careful as she had always been; her guarded demeanor with our most recent encounter reminding me, almost painfully, of what I had once secured for my own. We had been so _close,_ all those years ago, to finding happiness together; and although I could not even begin to explain the eagerness I felt to somehow get her to see what she meant to me without frightening her away forever, I still had reservations. What if she did not understand—_could _not understand? What if she turned away from me? Could I bear the pain of losing her again, whether by Caius' hand, or her own decision? Could I walk away from here, knowing she was still alive; and that I would never have her as I had once before?

A part of me knew the answer to that before the questions had even finished crossing my mind.

_No_.

Whatever pain I had endured upon losing Elena the first time; I knew that to suffer such a thing yet again would be my undoing. She had stolen every facet of my being since first I had seen her—since that time when I was myself still a fragile human. And even though she did not yet comprehend the amount of power she held over me; I knew that not one bit of it had waned in spite of the time that had elapsed since I had even permitted myself to think of her. At one time, I had tried to secure her in a remote place in my memory; not daring to stray there once I had equilibrated into _this _life. Not wanting to ignite a fire that I had only managed to persuade to die out for fear of doing something that would serve me no good, in the end. But now that I had found her again—now that she was yet again in danger from the one who had all but ended my reason for existing—I found myself certain of one thing. No harm would come to her so long as I still existed. To get to _her_, Caius would have to go through me.

_I would not lose her again_.

Forcing my attention once more to the slight frame in the bed before me, I found myself fighting against everything I had that demanded I join her. Every cell in my body was crying out to me; insisting that I hold her. A long dormant part of my being was hoping beyond hope that I would succumb to the more selfish desires in the base of my mind that would desire nothing more than to curl my body protectively around hers. I would not deny the fervent need I felt to take in her scent once again. To let it envelop me, reassuring me that she was, in fact, alive and well, and that I had not simply dreamt up her existence; making this poor, innocent human that so resembled her the last hopes of an ancient man coming to fruition. In spite of such desires, however, something held me back; the knowledge of Elena's resulting fear should she wake in my arms pushing my own needs aside. I knew that to give in to such a need would only frighten her further than she already was. Because she _was_ afraid—of me—of how she likely perceived my own reaction to her. Carlisle had been right, naturally. If I wanted to gain her trust—her _affection_—I would have to give her time. Something I did not know if I could give for much longer.

Doing my best to force aside such thoughts, I instead opted for returning my attention to Elena yet again; the small whimper that came from her as she slept causing me to immediately shift into alertness. Watching her intently as her brow furrowed, and she shifted slightly with eyes still closed; I was unable to tamp down the almost immediate desire to discern what it was that troubled her. And it was with everything I had that I forced myself to remain, rooted to the spot beside her window; instead of rushing to her side as I waited.

She _was_ dreaming; that was quite obvious. But of what?

Leaning forward as Elena yet again let out an almost strangled cry, I did my best to ignore how every muscle in my body seemed to tense as I watched her intently. Something in what she saw in her mind had her frightened—and although I myself could not see what it was; that did not stop instinct from believing that I should protect her from it regardless, everything I had all but demanding that I do _something_…anything to ease her apparent struggle. Before I could determine what move, if any, I might make to attempt such a thing, however; my efforts were rendered unnecessary, Elena's eyes almost immediately flicking to meet mine as she bolted upright in bed with a hand to her chest.

…

(_Elena's POV_)

My heart was pounding, as I sat up in bed; my hand to my chest. The dream I had just awoken from had been all too real. To vivid for me to simply shrug off as nothing more than a nightmare. It had been surprisingly real, what I had seen—so real, in fact, that I did not register Garrett moving from his place by the window to come to sit beside me; my mind so distracted that I could not help but jump when I felt his icy hand enclose my own.

"What was it?" He asked; his expression dictating that he suspected exactly what had caused my sudden awakening even as he watched me carefully—as though he thought at any moment I would bolt.

"I—it was just a dream" I managed; my eyes flicking to his for only a moment before I was ducking my head down to watch as the pad of his thumb brushed my hand absently "I'm—I'm fine."

"Elena-"

"Really, I'm _fine_" I cut in then; scooting back just a bit as I tried to give myself some distance. Some breathing room from a man that was inadvertently doing all in his power to dismantle my sanity. Every second I spent near him was intoxicating; and although I knew that it was likely all a part of his nature as a vampire; I couldn't help but sense still _more _behind all of that. As though even in spite of the way his presence mystified and frightened me; I was drawn to him. That I _had _to be near him.

_What was going on_?

Forcing my eyes back up to meet Garrett's concerned expression, I managed a faint smile for his benefit; my shoulders shrugging lightly of their own accord as I spoke the words that were trying in vain to make me believe that everything was alright.

"It was just a dream."

_Was it_?

"What kind of dream?"

Heaving a breath, I opted for some time to consider my answer; turning my hand slightly and trailing the fingers of my free hand over the contours of Garrett's. Something in the way he observed me as I analyzed the texture of his skin settled my nerves as nothing else could; and perhaps it was only that that gave me the strength to come clean about the contents of my dream, my concern that he would only find me crazy falling away as I finally replied.

"I was sleeping" I began; running my fingers up cool skin to the plane of Garrett's wrist almost on instinct as I pressed forward "I wasn't alone, but I felt—I felt _safe_."

"Safe."

Nodding, I managed to swallow stiffly; my fingers tracing the pale skin under their tips almost as though I wished to absorb every sensation that act caused before I was once again forcing myself to explain what I had seen.

"I had woken up for some reason, maybe a noise, maybe something else; and I realized I was curled up against something" I said; watching Garrett carefully as I removed my hand from his in favor of tucking a lock of hair behind my ear "It was warm. I could hear wind, but I wasn't directly outside, so I tried to go back to sleep, but—"

I paused then, my words seeming to catch in my throat as the terror I had felt in my dream threatened to overwhelm me. Once again I was caught between the waking world and my thoughts; unable to discern which held dominion. A fact that Garrett seemed to pick up on almost instantly; his body shifting before I could even react, leaving me with no choice but to permit him to draw me into his chest.

"But what?" He asked then; one hand gently moving up and down my spine even as I curled towards him in spite of the shock that threatened to paralyze me at his actions "Elena, _please_, let me help you."

Something in the pleading tone his voice had taken had me almost tripping over myself to give in to what he wanted—as though if I _did _come clean, it would be easier. Safer. And in spite of the small part of me that cautioned against acquiescing to a practical stranger, I found myself shifting back only slightly; tilting my head up so that I could get a better look at Garrett's expression as I replied:

"But then someone else was there."

"Who?"

Frowning, I forced myself to meet my stranger's eyes in that moment; my heart all but aching at the pain I saw there. Something told me he knew exactly who I was referring to, although he had not been in my dream. Although he had no way of knowing anything about my fears in the sleeping world. And though I could not begin to understand _why _I could possibly know such a thing, I was unable to avoid admitting that I _did_…my heartbeat accelerating slightly within my chest as I finally managed an answer.

"I—I don't know" I admitted; noting the tension that formed little creases at the corners of Garrett's eyes at the evident truth in my reply "But they were different. Dangerous. All I can remember is a sharp crack; and then—and then _pain_."

The expression that flitted across Garrett's face in that moment had me almost instantly doubling back then; my own expression guarded as I watched him carefully. My words had caused him to tense, that was evident in the strained look to his posture. But perhaps what frightened me even more than that sudden tension where before there had been only gentle comfort, was the almost incensed sheen to his garnet colored eyes.

How on earth had I managed to _anger_ him?

"You remember—"

"Remember what?"

My voice was soft. Timid. _Tremulous_, even, in light of Garrett's strained reaction to my disclosure. I could tell that he was teetering on the edge of something I could not even begin to comprehend; but even in spite of that, I was almost unable to fight my desire to take that strain away. It was as though every cell in my body wanted to make _his _pain go away—something that seemed almost to resonate through me as I tentatively reached a hand out to latch onto his.

"What is it?" I questioned; my voice cracking in the middle of the inquiry as a result of the intent way in which Garrett was looking at me. I could read his indecision, as though he wished to tell me what was in his thoughts; and yet was also uncertain about doing exactly that. But almost as soon as I had begun to put words to my plea that he just get whatever it was he was troubled about out in the open; I was halted, my eyebrows arching slightly as Garrett stood once again.

"Nothing" He said; dragging one pale hand through his dark hair as he did his best to neutralize his expression "It was nothing."

"Not buying it."

I couldn't help but match the tall vampire's small chuckle in response to my statement in that moment as he shook his head and managed a smile; even as his eyes never quite gained the serenity of the rest of him. It was as though he _knew_ that I was onto his deception. As though he almost wanted to divulge whatever it was that he was thinking in spite of the potential consequences that had eluded me. But still, he remained resolute; his almost placating expression causing a small huff to escape me as I watched while he replied.

"Elena, I need you to trust me."

"I _do_" I replied; my shock at the almost instant admission at war with my knowledge that I did, in fact, trust him—both in manner of protection, and companionship "I do, but-"

"Then _sleep_" He interceded; ignoring the way in which my mouth had opened in protest as he opted instead for turning to risk a glance out my window "You _do_ have a rather involved arrangement for tomorrow."

Rolling my eyes at the self-satisfied expression that had crossed Garrett's face in that moment at the mention of my dreaded shopping trip with Alice, I crossed my arms over my chest; leaning back against my pillows as I grumbled to myself.

"Stubborn vampire."

"Fragile human."

Unable to stop the laugh that rose, unbidden, to my lips at the tall vampire's retort; I settled for once again letting him have the upper hand, tugging the sheets up to rest under my chin as a sudden thought came to my mind. It was impulsive, of course. Reckless beyond the shadow of a doubt. Garrett was every bit as likely to reject my idea as he was to accept it; but that still did not stop me from holding out a hand anyway, my heart stuttering within my chest at the way in which the vampire's expression had turned from amused to inquisitive as I spoke in a whisper.

"Please?"

I could not explain why I wanted him nearby. Why I could not tamp down the desire to curl up against him; seeking warmth where I knew I would only find a cold chill and granite-hard skin. Something in the back of my mind was nagging me in that moment; prompting me to not even flinch as Garrett wordlessly comprehended and complied with my request. It was as though I was settling back into an old habit—something that brought a faint smile to my lips as I felt the bed dip in response to his weight; his arm winding about my shoulders as he drew me to his chest.

_Why on earth was this so comforting_?

Almost immediately after Garrett had joined me in the bed, I was once again fighting to keep my eyes open; the ease with which I seemed to fit against his lean frame stunning me into some semblance of silence and lassitude. Once again, I found myself questioning his seeming immediate ability to put my fears and doubts at peace. And even though I wanted to avoid such a thing, I soon found my eyes closing; one hand coming to rest on the tall vampire's chest as I drifted in and out of consciousness…

I was safe. In the midst of every possible dangerous scenario; I knew that without a doubt. Even if the Cullen's could not protect me, I knew that Garrett would. And although I knew that there was so much _more _behind that knowledge, I could not yet find it. I could not even begin to explain my connection to Garrett; in spite of how it was apparent that I still had much to learn about him. A fact that had me all but determined to get to the bottom of whatever this was that had transpired between us.

Garrett thought I was fragile. And to a degree, especially when compared to _his _kind, I was. But when it came to figuring out what was behind information that I needed—no, _deserved_ to know, I was quite a bit more than fragile.

_I was determined_.

…

**Greetings! And welcome to another chapter! I know this guy is shorter, again, even in spite of my desire to make it longer. But I figured I would be able to devote more time to the next sequence of events if I left them for the chapter following this one; rather than trying to cram them in here and running the risk of rushing things. That being said, I opted instead for giving El and Garrett a bit more interaction time before the morning, when she's whisked away by Alice…so I hope you liked that alternate plan even though it contrasted with my original thought.**

**As always, I do want to thank each and every single one of you for taking the time to read yet another filler chapter of pseudo-fluffiness…and I really cannot wait to hear what you think, or if you have any ideas for the next stage of their interaction. So keep the thoughts coming! I'm glad to hear 'em!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**

**PS-I hope what I did with Elena's little dream got you wondering…because I have plans for that that are yet to be revealed (*evil laughter*). Stay tuned for more!**


	13. Outlook Improved

(_Elena's POV_)

I wasn't sure what it was that triggered my realization that something was off. _Different_. Not in a bad way, of course; but still not in the line of normal. I had fallen asleep almost instantly, though I could not quite place my finger on why that was; when I was so keyed up about everything that had transpired in so short a time. That fact notwithstanding, however, I had taken a vast amount of comfort in _something_…

Something that had one arm looped around my waist, while fingers simultaneously threaded through my hair.

Jumping, I pulled back slightly; instinct reassuring me that I was safe even with the way my heart had begun an uneven pattern of thuds and skips. Almost immediately, my eyes met with the garnet shade of Garrett's as a lopsided smile spread across his features; forcing a smile of my own to rise, unbidden to the corners of my lips as I flushed slightly and ducked my head down so that I might stand a chance at regaining some composure.

_As if that would happen_.

So this is what it was. The thing that had finally lulled me to sleep had been _him_. I couldn't deny that I was every bit as intrigued by such a thing as I was frightened—but before I could even try to figure out what exactly everything meant; yet another realization hit me, bowling me over as I forced myself back from Garrett with such speed that I almost tumbled backwards off the bed.

"Charlie" I hissed; scrambling at the last second to save myself from a sudden impact with my bedroom floor, and resisting the urge to laugh along with the vampire in my bed as he observed my attempts at regaining balance "You have to go, he can't-"

"He's gone, Elena."

"He—he what?" I stammered; scooting slightly towards Garrett as I attempted to straighten unruly hair.

"He left about an hour ago. Last minute fishing trip."

"Billy."

"If he's in a wheelchair and smells like dog, yes."

Smiling at the all-too-familiar quip about the wolves and their distinct odor to vampires; I relaxed slightly, my fingers reaching out to toy with the corner of the blanket that had been around my body as I asked:

"What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty."

"Darn it" I groaned; curling into a ball on my side and tugging the pillow over my head "Alice won't be here until ten."

Doing my best to ignore the flutter that pulsed through my veins at Garrett's answering chuckle, I risked a peek out from under the pillow; my cheeks once again flushing as I registered the tall vampire watching me intently. Whatever my reaction to him, I couldn't help but acknowledge that _something_ had me feeling remarkably comfortable in his presence. Remarkably comfortable, that is, until Garrett was suddenly straightening from where he sat; a low noise escaping him as he turned to look at the window.

"What is it?" I asked; my voice shaking in spite of my desire to appear nonchalant as I, too, rose from the bed and stepped over to follow him "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer me, of course, a fact that might have frustrated me immensely were it not for my fear that Caius was, once again, nearby. In the resulting silence that followed my inquiry, I opted simply for stepping still closer to the tall vampire at my window; only to find myself jumping belatedly as he spun on a heel and began herding me back to the bed.

"What are you-" I began; unable to stop myself from being plunked down on the mattress, and choosing to remain in place rather than fight whatever it was Garrett was trying to do. Before I could finish my sentence, though, he was cutting me off; his voice low—tense as he replied.

"Stay here."

Brows knitting together, I watched as he almost immediately moved to the door; disappearing in the next second and leaving me stunned for a moment before I was getting up yet again and heading to the window. It didn't make any sense; why he would leave me here alone if it _was_ Caius that had been nearby. But as I looked out on the yard below, I found myself biting back a laugh of resignation; turning and heading towards the hallway as I shook my head in predictable amusement.

_Seth_.

Taking the steps down to the main level of the house two at a time, I reached the landing with a small bounce; my eyes widening as I realized Garrett was effectively blocking the doorway with his body. Frowning, I made to stand beside him; the tip of Seth's jet black hair just barely visible over the tall vampire's shoulder as I approached.

"Hey El" Seth said then; his tone still friendly even in spite of the situation—even in spite of how his words brought a low rumble from Garrett's throat as he turned just long enough to reach for me and tug me to stand behind him "What's up?"

"Nothing much" I replied; doing my best to peek around Garrett's tall frame, and letting a small huff of exasperation loose as he shifted to make that effort impossible "Garrett, let me go."

"Elena-"

"He's a friend" I cut in; squeezing gently at the iron hardness of his marble skin as I risked a look up at him "Really, it's fine."

A moment passed where Garrett simply examined my face, likely for any sign of hesitation or uncertainty; something in his expression giving me no doubt that he desired nothing more than to remove the both of us from the situation entirely. It was unbelievable to me that someone who barely knew me was so hell-bent on my protection. And yet, this unpredictable stranger was just exactly that.

_Why did that knowledge fill me with something akin to warmth_?

Noting that the tall vampire had finally stepped ever so slightly to the side to permit me passage, I took the proffered opportunity before it might fade away; a whoosh of air leaving my lungs as I found myself caught up in a warm embrace. The low noise of disapproval was all too evident to even my own weakened human senses then; and almost as though he sensed he had crossed a line, Seth was pulling back, smile still in place as he spoke.

"Didn't know you had a body guard" He quipped; grinning broadly at Garrett's un-amused expression before he was returning his attention to me "I take it the Cullens don't want us taking on the pale leech alone."

Wincing at the casual reference to Caius—at the deliberate minimization of the very real threat he posed; I fixed Seth with as serious an expression as I could manage as I said:

"_I _don't want _any _of you taking him on."

"This isn't your fight, Elena."

Spinning to look up at Garrett, I found myself noticing that same look of utter desperation—of familiarity with the situation that he _should _not have—in his eyes; my heart twinging within my chest as I narrowed my eyes up at him.

"Oh? Seems like it's _me_ he wants."

"And he isn't going to touch you."

"Obviously" Seth agreed; ignoring the sharp glare Garrett sent his way as he reached for my hand "Elena, you're going to be fine."

Pulling away from Seth and dropping my eyes to the floor, I shrugged away from Garrett's arm as he sought to pull me to him; my eyes stinging with frustration as I backed towards the stairs. It wasn't _fair_. People once again putting their lives on the line because of something I couldn't tackle alone. The wolves were family. The _Cullens_ were family. And Garrett—he was something I couldn't even begin to comprehend. The thought of any of them in danger paralyzed me, no matter that I knew they were all stronger than I could ever be. And in an effort to avoid showing them how near panic I had become, in spite of how serene I had felt not moments prior; I placed my hand on the railing of the stairs, my voice faint as I told the duo before me what I had in mind.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Ignoring the almost pained expression that crossed Garrett's features in that moment, I turned and sped up the stairs; my mind all but clamoring for the oblivion that warm water would provide. I had to clear my thoughts, preferably before Alice arrived for our unbelievably impractical shopping mission.

_Anything less would be all but impossible_.

…

(_Garrett's POV_)

"You like her, don't you?"

"Pardon?"

"Elena" The wolf-child elaborated; seemingly unabashed by my dark expression as he pressed forward "You like her."

"I don't see how that's your business."

"It may not be" The boy chuckled—and he _was_ a boy—at least, compared to my many years "But I'd say from here, secret or not, it's fairly obvious."

Opting for silence, I turned from the boy; suppressing my frustration as best I could while I strode through the faintly lit hallway and entered the small living room. It felt odd, taking up residence in a house that was not my own. But I was not about to leave Elena behind. Not when a greater danger than she could ever perceive waited for her to be alone. Not when she would be left in the care of a _child_.

"I get it" The wolf said then; his footsteps echoing against the walls as he followed me "What you're feeling."

"I really don't think you do" I argued; ignoring the boy's look of doubt as I sat on the edge of the sofa and watched as he sat in the chair opposite me. He couldn't understand it. What tied me to Elena—what made me willing to _die_ to protect her. What made it impossible to even consider losing her.

_He had no idea. He was too young_.

"It's like imprinting."

"What?"

"Imprinting" The boy explained; meeting my gaze without even the faintest hint of trepidation "You're tied to her, even if you don't want to be—you _need _to be beside her, almost as much as you need to breathe. We do it too."

Startled, I arched a brow then; leaning forward almost against my will as I contemplated this confession. It was impossible, of course. That a _werewolf_ would understand my bond with Elena. Her hold on me was certainly not as simple as an animal's desire for it's mate.

_The boy was foolish_.

"And you don't believe me."

"Not really, no."

"Could you explain it then?"

Eyes snapping to the young one before me, I could not help but feel a faint sense of admiration for his tenacity; his eyes only holding sincere questions as I took the requisite time to consider his query. Could I trust him? If I disclosed everything I knew, could I believe that he would not tell Elena? The two were close; that much was obvious. And with his concomitant closeness to Carlisle's mind-reading son—

_Could I risk it_?

Pursing my lips, I contemplated for a moment—a moment that only allowed me to further gauge the youngster's sincerity—and taking a breath that wasn't really needed; I prepared to disclose as much as I was willing, without knowing this wolf that was so close to my Elena any better than I did.

After all, what choice did I have? She had left me here with him—

_We would need something to pass the time of her absence._

…

(_Elena's POV_)

Speechless. That was the only thing I could think of that would adequately describe how I was feeling as I stared, flabbergasted, at the shiny new Mercedes that was resting in place of my sister's truck in Carlisle's drive way. They had claimed that it was an early graduation present. And although I was beyond tempted to test it out, I was hesitant. Unsure. The Cullens had lavished these types of things on Bella before, but I couldn't seem to make myself accept it _this _time. It was too much.

Almost before I could open my mouth in an attempt at polite protest, however, Alice was at my side; her cool hand squeezing my forearm as she grinned and shook her head.

"Don't even think about it. The truck is already taken care of; and I am _not_ taking that thing shopping anyway."

"What do you have against that truck, anyway?" I asked; smiling in spite of myself as I watched my new sister roll her eyes.

"It's old."

_As if that was a crime_.

"So are you."

Emmett's loud guffaw had me jumping as I realized that he had approached with Garrett in tow while I wasn't paying attention. For his part, the bulky vampire looked entirely too pleased with himself—something that had me almost curious enough to question it, but for the sudden frustrated groan Alice emitted as her brother spoke.

"We're coming with you."

"Why on earth is that?"

"Carlisle doesn't want to take any risks."

"I can take care of her" Alice protested; startling me with the vehemence in her tone as she stepped forward, her smaller frame dwarfed by Emmett's larger one "This isn't going to go wrong."

"I know you can, sis" Emmett replied; reaching a hand out to ruffle Alice's hair, and chuckling as she ducked out of the way and gave him a glare "But I'm not about to let you endure the torture of slow-poke over here driving a car that can very well go over sixty."

Sticking my tongue out at him, in spite of how childish such a thing was, I shook my head as a laugh escaped; stepping forward to look up at him and noticing how my eyes almost immediately flicked to Garrett instead as I replied.

"Slow-poke _is _driving" I said; smiling as Emmett nudged my shoulder lightly, though it was still enough to have me staggering just a bit "Though I really think you should be more worried about how many dresses Alice is going to make me try before we find the right one than you should be about me being behind the wheel."

Emmett's answering grimace had me laughing as I turned to take in my new car yet again; my mood improving vastly even in spite of my embarrassment at the lavish gift. I could only imagine what Alice would choose as a dress, if _this_ car was what she might consider a simple present for an important event. But in spite of that I found myself almost looking forward to this trip, now—my apprehension over prom and everything Alice may contrive regarding it falling away as I got behind the wheel of _my _car—

_Emmett was going to eat his words_.

…

**Greetings! And welcome to a new chapter! I know it's delayed again, and shorter. But I hope to be able to ask you a question, so that perhaps the next installment is longer!**

**My question is this: Should Caius come in while they're on their little excursion? Or should it be later? I don't want to rush things, but I also don't want to drag them out…see my conundrum? Any input all of you lovely readers may have would be greatly appreciated. So please! Don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts!**

**Many thanks go out to all of you for staying with me through all of this. And I hope to be back relatively soon with another update!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	14. Manipulation

(_Elena's POV_)

It was exhilarating. That was the only word I could find to adequately describe what it felt to drive my newest unnecessary gift from the Cullen family. The car more than made up for my embarrassment in receiving it with its speed and smooth transitions; and it was near to impossible to remain within the suddenly constricting limits of state regulation of speed as I drove down the highway to our destination, my mind straying every now and then to exactly what I might accomplish with such a powerful mode of transportation.

The ability to traverse the roads with such unerring accuracy and precision—a feat that my own human limitations would never permit me—had its possibilities; I was certain. Though I knew it may not be enough, in the end, to win a pursuit that seemed determined to dog me until everything came to a head; I had to figure it would be something. Something to deter the threat against my own mortality until I could drag it away from those I cared about…

"No."

Jolted back into awareness by the suddenly hard quality to my sister-in-law's tone; I found myself seeking to determine exactly what it was that had prompted such a terse response, my plans and sudden confidence withering almost instantly as I registered that Alice's golden eyes were fixed upon _me_.

Foresight. Whoops.

"It was just a theory" I began; returning my attention almost solely to the road before us as I attempted to deter her irritation. An attempt that failed almost as quickly as I had considered it as she replied.

"A stupid one."

"Not entirely-"

"What did she think of _this _time, Alice?"

Cringing internally at Emmett's question—at the prospect of teasing, or lecturing, or both that would result from my inner thoughts being brought out into the open, I held my breath as I risked a glance in the rearview mirror and caught onto Garrett's intent gaze.

_Something told me he wouldn't approve of my thought either_…

"Elena thinks it would be a good idea to try and outrun Caius in _this_."

"Oh come _on_."

"Emmett, relax, it was just a passing thought" I protested; taking note of the brawny vampire's exasperated eye roll with no short supply of irritation before returning my attention to the road once again "You can't expect me to just do nothing-"

"Actually, we _can_" Alice argued; her expression softening as she reached out to give my arm a squeeze "And we _will_. How many times have we kept you safe before; and no one's even gotten hurt?"

"By dumb luck."

"No; that's not what happens and you _know _it."

"And what if that's not how it happens _this_ time?" I questioned; determined to voice my opinions—my very real concerns, even in spite of Alice's single-minded attempts to squash them "What if you get hurt? Or Carlisle, or Esme, or-"

I froze then, as Garrett's name very nearly left my lips; something in the idea of contemplating _his _end paralyzing me, making my grip on the steering wheel unerringly tighten as I prepared to exit the highway. The loss of any one of my family would be unbearable; this much I knew. But somehow, contemplating _his _loss held more weight than it ought; the rapid acceleration of my pulse alarming me as I did my best to force my mind away from the thought entirely.

Why did it seem _his _life was worth more than the others?

"We aren't going to get hurt" Alice cut in then; relieving me of my thoughts and giving me some small comfort even in spite of my latent aggravation that my fears were once again being forced to the side "Elena, you have to trust us. Let us take care of this."

Remaining silent, I redirected my attention to getting us to our destination; the thought that a potential wreck due to my inattention would only pose a threat to one of the people in the car—namely, me—bringing a faint smile of reluctant amusement to my lips as I forced myself to let this pass. I _did _trust the Cullens, of course; that fact was not debatable. But that trust didn't stop me from wondering if there would ever be a time when I wasn't a danger to them…

_Would I really be better off becoming like them_?

…

(_Garrett's POV_)

Doing my best to remain at least partially aware of my surroundings; I followed Alice from a few paces behind as she proceeded to drag Elena through literally _every _aisle of the formal gown section of the store we traversed. Where before I may have been amused at the girl's resigned expression as she was forced to try on and discard what seemed like an utterly overwhelming amount of dresses; _now _I only felt a growing fear nagging at the back of my mind. A fact that had me on edge more than I ought to have been as I grew more anxious each time Elena disappeared into the fitting room.

On our trek here, it had been obvious to me that she was distracted. Enjoying her new gift from Carlisle—a gift that I felt may have been a bit _too _dangerous, given her very human frailty—and yet not entirely in the present all the same. Were it left to me to decipher her thoughts, I may have just imagined that she was preparing herself for the all too likely exhausting dress search that was to come. But fate, it seemed, had decided that my oblivion was not to last any longer; Alice's revelation of the thoughts that plagued Elena's mind freezing me in place as they were brought to the open.

"_Elena thinks it would be a good idea to try and outrun Caius in this_."

The very _thought_ of anyone trying to outrun one of my kind in a car, no matter the make and model, was ludicrous, of course. Thinking that plan would have any shot of success would have initially been enough to bring some small amount of amusement to me; had it been anyone else coming up with the plan. But it wasn't simply anyone—it wasn't a human I could do without that had been prompted to such desperate measures to ensure survival. It was _Elena_. And I knew that she was desperate. The nervous energy that never seemed to cease emanating from her had been all too apparent to me ever since she had learned of Caius' intrigue with her humanity. And somehow, in spite of the fact that I had no reason to surmise that I could predict her actions; I knew.

Her 'passing thought', as she so called it, held more truth than she dared to admit.

I knew _why_ she was so desperate of course. Had it been me in her position, I likely would have been prompted to think of something similar. But that knowledge did not give me the comfort I so desired, in that moment; the thought of Elena coming anywhere _near_ the man who sought to end her rendering me all but distracted, even as the object of my concern poked her head out of the dressing room door and addressed Alice.

"There is no _way_ I'm going in this one."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Elena, I don't see why-"

"Alice?"

Startled by the small vampire's sudden descent into silence, I spent a brief moment contemplating exactly what may have caused such a thing; my mind catching up with the implications behind Alice's sudden glance in my direction with startling clarity as I hauled myself to my feet.

"Alice, what _is _it?" Elena insisted then; snapping my attention to her as she stepped cautiously out of the fitting room, her posture indicating that her concern for her sister far outweighed her embarrassment at the dress the vampire had rooked her into donning "What's wrong?"

"He's here."

My reply was short. Far too hard, in retrospect, given Elena's very real fears regarding the matter at hand. But the fact that Caius would seek her out _here_—that he was either bold enough, or determined enough to confront us in the open had angered me to the point where it was all I could do to hold off on hunting him down _now_; the startled look in Elena's hazel eyes the only thing rooting me in place as Alice came back to us.

"We need to go. _Now_."

_I could not agree more_…

Watching for a moment as Alice succeeded in dragging Elena back into the fitting room to change, I spared one brief glance for Emmett; his golden eyes meeting mine with no paucity of understanding as he spoke.

"Do what you have to do. I'll take care of her."

Taking his words as all the reasoning I needed, I managed a curt nod for his benefit; turning and heading towards the stairs close by as I forced myself to maintain a sluggishly _human_ pace. In effect, I was all too close to ignoring the niceties of keeping my true nature shielded from the humans surrounding us—my need to root out Caius' location paramount as I settled for taking the steps to the lower level of the store three at a time.

_Even humans did that_…

Reaching the bottom of the stairway, I permitted myself a brief pause; every heightened sense alert for scent or sign of the one who so desired to end what I had just discovered. True to Alice's vision, I could detect a faint hint of the scent that sought to haunt me for eternity—a tight grin reaching my features as I headed towards the direction of the smell. From what I could gather, he had only _just _entered the store; a fact that served to give me some small sense of comfort as I scanned my surroundings in search of him.

He had not located her then. That was something.

Confident in my supposition, I continued moving forward; my intent of searching Caius out and diverting him from his initial goal spurring me on as nothing else could. If I could simply locate him and draw him out with my presence alone; that would be ideal…

_Above all, he could not get to her_.

Catching a hint of an all too familiar, subdued voice as I made to head off in yet another course around the main floor; I soon found myself whirling on a heel, knowledge that my heart would have stopped upon what I now saw paralyzing me for a fraction of a second before I was on the move once again, my footsteps catching the attention of my quarry as Caius himself looked up from the stunned visage of the salesperson he had been making a show of conversing with.

"Well well, it _has _been a long time…" He began; that same sinister grin taking over his features as his eyes gleamed at me from behind brown contacts. Everything _about _him, from how his hand reached out in mock greeting, to the too self-assured expression on his face had me itching to simply end this; here and now. But we were amongst others. Surely, even if I _could _end him, my fight would cause more problems than it would solve.

With such thoughts in mind, I spared one single glance to the startled salesperson; noting with some small degree of relief that she had opted for a fast retreat back to her post before I forced myself to speak. Low—near to inaudible—

_Why did I feel as though I was on fire_?

"Not long enough."

"I beg to differ."

I met his remark with nothing but silence, then; noting the brief flash of indignant anger that flickered across the otherwise pristine mask of his face before he was gesturing for me to join him in walking towards the door…

_Good. He was getting us away from an audience_.

"Of course, you must realize how surprised I am to find _you_ here" He pressed; his words threatening to freeze my limbs at their hidden supposition "I didn't think you were inclined to associate with one grouping of our kind for very long."

"Carlisle invited me to stay with him; and I saw no reason why to decline."

My answer was simple—to the point. I made no effort at masking my unwillingness to be in his presence; and yet I was not entirely willing to disclose the _entire_ reason behind my lingering, either. Some foolish part of my being hoped beyond all hope that he was unaware of my connection to Elena. A part of me that was forced all too quickly to reconcile with the error of its ways as Caius effectively cut off all possibility that my predicament could ever be that simple.

"I think you and I both know that's not entirely true" He countered; grim smile in place once more as the two of us stepped out of the building and into a semi-deserted alcove to the left of the entrance "But I _do _have to wonder-"

"Wonder what?"

Unmasked anger sparked in Caius' eyes at my outright refusal to let him wax eloquent—to let him stall with his usual mind games—but instead of acting on that anger; the man opted instead for donning a thin smile, his hand dropping from my shoulder and forgoing all manner of acting as friends as he asked:

"Does _she _know what this is?"

Naturally, as I suspected had been his plan all along, his words had the intended effect; rendering me silent for just long enough to give him the answer he so desired, his smile growing near to genuine in its pleasure as he shook his head in mock chagrin.

"A relationship founded on secrecy. What a _shame_."

"You don't know anything about it."

"Oh but I think I _do_" Caius argued; taking a step away from me so that he might appraise my stance from some distance, his self-assured persona never once wavering as he pressed onward "Because we both know she'll never believe it's possible."

Had this very fact not been my fear all along, I would have had no short supply of retorts for the man who had so efficiently cornered me. Had I any hope of getting Elena to take my word for something that, by all accounts, would never happen in a thousand years; I would have argued against Caius' claim. But, even in spite of how badly I wished to simply disclose my history with the girl to her directly; I was ever painfully aware of exactly what stood to happen if I did.

A fact that, by the almost sinfully gleeful expression in his imitation-brown gaze; Caius had seized upon, and prepared to use to its utmost degree.

"It _is _interesting that you presumed me willful enough to seek her out _here_" He interjected then; jolting me back from my temporary musings as he cast one look around us before returning his attention to me "You've grown daft indeed, if you think me to be that _obvious_."

"What was your purpose then?" I demanded; my voice hard—very near to a growl as I fought against the desire to end him _now_—something that, but for the intermittent stream of human traffic entering and leaving the store, would've been to my greatest pleasure "Why bother coming at all if you aren't going to act?"

The expression that crossed Caius' features in that moment would have been enough to persuade any _other _vampire to back down; the promise of so much more than simple retaliation all to evident in the fire that was only barely masked behind the façade. But given what was at stake, here—given that this transgression went way _beyond_ personal—I was not about to step aside and let him simply take what he wanted; a fact that was only magnified as he spared one last edict for my benefit before disappearing.

"But I _have_ acted; my friend" He said; eyes never once leaving my face as he slowly backed away from me in favor of gaining some visibility yet again "I came to discern what I would have to do to get her alone. And _you_ have given me my answer."

_What had I done_?

….

**Greetings, my lovelies! And welcome to another (albeit delayed) chapter! I hope you enjoyed what you found here…and allow me to explain the reasoning behind what I've done.**

**I gathered from the reviews on last chapter (for which I am wholeheartedly grateful!) that it was about a 50/50 split between those of you who **_**wanted **_**Caius to show up and those of you who didn't. And after numerous internal debates with myself over how exactly to get around such a tie; a thought came to me, namely in the form of having Caius show up to confront Garrett, and rattle El. He hasn't sought **_**her **_**out yet, specifically…and that part will come, just not yet. But I figured it might be interesting to see how reuniting our "old enemies" would go. So hopefully you enjoyed how it went?**

**All of this being said, naturally if the chapter is completely awful I can take it down and try again. But I rather enjoyed getting under Garrett's skin a bit (I know, I know, I'm evil). So hopefully it isn't **_**too **_**unbearable for you.**

**Thank you all, as always for your continued patience and support! I truly do appreciate it, and I cannot wait to hear what you think of this chapter!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	15. Determination

(_Elena's POV_)

"Elena, for heaven's sake just get in the _car_!" Alice hissed; her grip tightening on my arm as she tried to nudge me inside the vehicle as gently as she could, given the urgency of the situation. I could tell, given the icy tension in her expression, that to deny her her wish would probably be foolish. But inasmuch as I knew _that_, I also knew that there was no way she could get me to do as she wanted willingly. In the time it had taken to herd me back into the dressing room to change back into normal clothes, Garrett had disappeared in search of Caius. And even in spite of my panic at somehow being located by the man who seemed determined to dog my every step; I felt a still greater sense of anxiety at the prospect of _Garrett_ coming face to face with him—

_I could not let him get hurt on my account…_

"Elena-"

"No" I hissed; pulling away from Alice even as her eyes sparked just a bit at my defiance "Alice, I can't just let him-"

"He will be _fine_. Just get in the car. Please."

"I can't do that."

My sister-in-law emitted a little growl then, the uncharacteristic gesture surprisingly not even bringing a flinch to my body as I remained rooted to the spot. I knew she couldn't _force _me into the car; not without drawing some curious observations regarding her size and her ability to move me all by herself.

_Turns out her decision to send Emmett after Garrett may not have been so wise after all_.

Realizing that I was intent upon remaining as I was—that I was not going to just let her take me away from this when I felt at least in part as though I was responsible for the predicament; Alice settled for giving me her best attempt at a glower, her perfect white teeth glinting at me for just a moment before she turned and began stowing what little we had managed to purchase in the trunk.

_Turning her back on me, and leaving me alone with my thoughts_…

I couldn't fathom what would happen if Garrett did _not _return. If Caius somehow hurt him. Though I could not begin to understand why I felt the almost compulsive need to go after him even in spite of my own frailty; I somehow knew that, were he to come to some sort of harm, I would not be able to live with myself. Drastic, of course, but certain of the truth in my thought, I shook my head in self-admonishment, then; my cheeks flushing as I realized my hands had begun to shake.

Staving off the growing panic in my mind would be next to impossible now.

Frustrated, I settled for stuffing my trembling hands into the pockets of my jeans; taking up the act of pacing in tiny patterns beside the car as Alice slammed the trunk shut. I could feel her own worry—her own irritation at being so trapped as it practically emanated from her tiny body in waves. A fact that did little to ease up my own tension as she stepped beside me and spoke once again.

"You do realize that there is _nothing_ that will stop me from shoving you in this car if I feel it necessary."

Rolling my eyes, I managed a terse nod for her benefit, my attention scattered between keeping myself rooted to the spot; and planning any number of possible escapes. I knew, of course, that any one of those plans would be discovered almost as soon as I had decided to put them into action, but that fact notwithstanding, I had all but determined that I _would _attempt at least one when suddenly it all became for naught.

_Garrett was walking towards us…_

Almost immediately, his eyes locked onto mine, my heart doing its now familiar funny flip at the contact even as instinct bade me to step forward. Naturally, Alice's restraining hand went unnoticed as I met the tall vampire halfway; the low snort of derision that she emitted only irking me slightly as I focused entirely upon Garrett.

I was suddenly thinking very clearly again. And I was—

_Angry_?

"What were you _thinking_?" I demanded; the words leaving my mouth sooner than I could call them back. I _was _angry, in that moment, though I could not quite discern why. And half in an effort to hold myself together when everything seemed to be falling apart at the seams, I tugged my hands out of my pockets; my heart pounding in my ears as I pressed on.

"You should not have done that."

"Elena-"

"_No_. You had no business going after him like that! You could have been killed!"

Something in the way he looked at me then had me backtracking; regret over the way I had chastised him instead of appreciating that he was alright near to swamping me even as he reached forward to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I had it under control."

"You don't know that."

My words were faint—mumbled, as I ducked my head and did my best to ignore the flutter my heart did at the brush of cool fingertips against my cheek. I couldn't fathom why I was acting this way. Angry and yet calmed by the man's presence. A fact that had me biting my lower lip in faint chagrin as I stepped closer to Garrett without really being aware of it; the way in which his arm wound around my waist as he pulled me to him causing my nerves to suddenly deaden in calm.

_How did this keep happening_?

"I tried telling her this would be _fine_." Alice said then; her eyes catching mine with some small hint of amusement as she pressed on "Though of course she didn't listen."

"Typical."

Peering up at him, I felt the look of irritation I had prepared all but melting away at how he was watching me; as though content to keep me right where I was. It should not have felt so _right_, standing so close to him as though I had been with him from the very beginning. But it did. It _did _feel right; and although I was still in some small way upset with him for putting himself at risk as he had, I couldn't help but feel safe. Secure.

_As though Caius was no longer a threat; even though I knew that was false_.

"I guess I keep on forgetting how _not_-fragile you are."

Suppressing the chill of intrigue that tore through me at the low laugh that broke free as Garrett gave my waist a light squeeze, I settled instead for taking a slow breath; his scent near to overwhelming as I swayed slightly on my feet. Naturally, his surprisingly alert senses caught the minute movement of my body, in that moment—his hold on me tightening even as Alice diverted my attention yet again.

"I think it's time to get Elena something to eat."

"Oh that won't be necessary-" I protested; noting my sister's non-plussed look even as my stomach gave an ill-timed rumble. "I'm fine."

"Likely story."

"Alice-"

"I wouldn't argue with her, Elena" Garrett cut in then; relinquishing his hold on me in favor of reaching for the car door "I think we _both _know how that turns out."

_He had a point_…

…

(_Garrett's POV_)

Caius _knew_…

This thought was paramount in my mind as Alice, Emmett, and I waited for Elena to finish eating. As we made as best a show as we could of 'eating' our own food. In spite of how it always felt to be this near to Elena, I could not seem to shake the overwhelming feeling of something akin to panic at the thought of the one who hunted us both being so near. A fact that had me all but distracted as Alice chattered on about something so seemingly insignificant; my thoughts riveted upon the past. Upon the present.

_Fearing the future_.

He had come close. So very close to her today, his curiosity satisfied in that he had solidified the truth of my connection to her. Where before he may have been interested only in her mortality; _now _I knew he would see much more to be gained by following her. And now, my departure held no hope of distracting him.

He knew far too much for that.

"_A relationship founded on secrecy. What a shame_."

Caius' words rang in my mind, even hours after he had spoken them; giving a strange sensation of foreboding to what might otherwise have been the end of a very pleasant afternoon. In some ways, of course, he was right. My omission of what Elena truly meant to me might do more harm than good, in the end. While I could have no hope of her believing me—while I knew that she would never see the truth behind any sort of confession; I also knew that to keep such a secret would only serve to sever whatever small amount of trust she had in me. A trust that I had already come to value more than anything.

Forcing myself back to some semblance of awareness then, I noted with no small degree of amazement that Elena's hazel eyes were riveted upon me; her gaze holding more questions than answers as she managed the faintest of smiles.

_A smile that could tear me apart if circumstances changed_.

Before I could do or say anything to address her in that moment, though, Alice was setting in again; her eyes shooting me a warning look before she turned her attentions to the woman beside her. In that moment, I knew that she was all too likely aware of my sudden decision; the way in which her arm had come to rest protectively around Elena's shoulders as she addressed her clueing me in in more ways than one. But it was not _her _call to make, if or when I told Elena.

It was not _her_ future that was at stake.

Certain of that fact, I did as best I could to redirect my thoughts to Emmett's near constant monologue on the benefits of some stereo system or another; hoping beyond all hope that Alice would not detect my plan to try and get Elena alone after we returned her to her father. The compulsion to be near her would be understood, of course, but my need to tell her _everything_ regarding our past—a past she would not remember—would be another story. But I _had _to disclose the truth. I _had _to ascertain her reaction to what I told her.

I would tell her everything we had once known. And if she turned away…if she could not wrap her mind around the connection I was all but certain she felt…

_I would deal with that outcome when it came_.

…..

**Hello! And welcome to a very unacceptably delayed chapter! I must admit, after the last one I posted I temporarily lost my muse for this story. But I think it's back, especially since we're nearing the point of Garrett spilling the beans to Elena. So I'm here to write this teeny little A/N to gauge your reaction? Is anyone still interested in this continuing? If not, I'd understand, for sure, I'd just hate to keep writing something no one was interested in. Likewise, if you **_**are**_** still interested in the story, I would want to do my very best to update more frequently. So please! Let me know!**

**As always, I want to thank each and every one of you still hanging around for your patience and your support! I truly do appreciate it; and I cannot wait to hear what you think!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	16. Breaking Point

(_Elena's POV_)

I had spent the better part of the afternoon after Alice returned me to Charlie puttering around the house and trying to keep busy. Homework—cleaning—_anything _to distract me from what had transpired during our shopping expedition. But none of it worked. After picking up the same item and setting it back down what seemed like a thousand times—after staring at the same page in my history book; I found myself dropping back onto my bed with an exasperated huff; the fingers of one hand dragging through my hair as I heaved a breath.

Caius was tracking me. And somehow, Garrett was involved.

I couldn't explain how I knew the certainty behind the second thought that crossed my mind. It didn't make any sense, how I had surmised that the tall stranger was aware of something in Caius' motives that I was not. But the fact of the matter was, I couldn't seem to shake my suspicion; my mind half torn between confronting Garrett on it, and remaining silent to let the chips fall where they may. I had no way of knowing how he would react to such a confrontation—of knowing whether he would be understanding, or offended. And inasmuch as it troubled me to alienate him even though I had only known him for a short while; I could not fight the strange determination to get to the bottom of exactly what it was that kept him by my side.

_I needed answers_.

Groaning just a bit, I forced myself to flop over onto my side then; snapping my laptop shut as all hope of getting anything even remotely productive accomplished faded from reach. Truthfully, I did not relish the idea of spending the majority of the day worrying over something that was clearly far beyond my grasp of understanding. But as though fate sought to laugh in the face of that desire, I found myself doing exactly that; my eyes closing of their own accord as I tried and failed to obtain some measure of calm.

As I fell into a fitful sleep that was entirely unanticipated.

…

_I was running. That was the first thing my senses picked up on as I catapulted into this thing that felt entirely too familiar. My feet were bare, connecting in short, even beats with something that felt distinctly like grass. Grass, and leaves and a few twigs. I could feel my clothes catching on branches, snagging on the rough edges as I moved; but even that was not enough to stop my passing. In spite of how everything about this seemed to indicate some need for great haste—some approaching danger—I could feel my eagerness only growing in my mind and heart; my steps quickening as I finally reached the edge of the forest and sprinted out into the cool spray of the ocean._

_It felt amazing._

_Closing my eyes, I settled for taking my time to memorize my surroundings; my hair whipping out of the loose braid at the back of my neck and flitting around my face as I inhaled slowly. It was perfect, this place of utter beauty and silence—a fact that only became more magnified as I felt a pair of arms loop around my waist; pulling me back against something very warm…_

"_You came."_

"_Why would I not?" A warm, low voice replied; sending a shiver of desire through me as I felt the distinct brush of lips against my jawline "I have missed you."_

_Laughing, I squirmed around until I faced the man who held me locked in his embrace; the rush of recognition startling whatever small part of me remained in the present even as I spoke again._

"_You saw me yesterday."_

"_I could see you a thousand times in life, and it would never be enough."_

_Smiling, I did as best I could to avoid falling under the startling power of his warm brown eyes; the feel of his thumb brushing against my cheek sending a shiver through my body as I leaned towards his touch. _

"_And yet you would leave me."_

"_Elena-"_

"_I cannot lose you" I said; stunning myself with the force behind my words as I placed my hand, palm flat against his chest "You have my heart, Garrett, and if I lose you-"_

"_You will not."_

"_You cannot know that."_

"_But I do" Garrett replied; his hold tightening on me as he pulled me towards him, his fingers tangling in my hair as he pressed his lips against my forehead "I will be fine. You know I can fight."_

"_That does not mean I want you to."_

_Noting the way in which Garrett's posture had tensed, I forced myself to look up at him; my heart stuttering within my chest at the utterly devastated expression upon his face. I knew, of course, that he did not relish the idea of leaving. Of stepping away from what we had together. But I also knew that he felt all but compelled to fight against the tyrants that sought to dictate our every move. _

_Who was I to tell him no?_

_Resigned to this decision, I shook my head then; dropping my hand to my side in favor of stepping back so that I might look up at him. It was all I could do in that moment to keep myself from losing my composure; the tears that burned at the back of my eyes near to overwhelming. The very thought of losing this man was foreign to the persona I held now—very similar to how contemplation of such a thing had paralyzed me in the present. And it was the dichotomy of the two times I seemed to exist in—the fear that united them both—that brought me catapulting back to the present in a flash; only a memory of a strong embrace giving proof that what I had witnessed was real._

…

The sound of a knock coming from the door had me jumping as I slowly blinked my eyes back into focus; my mind still half in the dream I had just left as I forced myself from the bed and stepped towards the hallway. What I had seen—what I had _felt _had me all but stymied as I did as best I could to force it aside in favor of answering the door.

In favor of appearing as though I was _not_ losing my mind…

Making my way down the stairs, I peered around the corner for my father almost on instinct; belated realization that he was out at Billy's sending a surprising amount of relief through me as I placed my handle on the doorknob and turned-

_As all of the composure I had struggled for fractured in an instant_.

"I—hello" I stammered; stepping back to let Garrett in even in spite of the almost leaden quality my limbs had adopted. It seemed entirely too convenient that he had appeared here, just as I had awoken from a dream featuring him—featuring _us_. But before I had even the smallest chance of redirecting my thoughts to formulate a reply, Garrett had shut the door to the house for me; his eyes stormy—troubled as he spoke.

"You are well, then."

"Y-yes" I answered; blinking up at him in some semblance of shock for a moment as I watched him pass me and head towards the living room. Something troubled him. "But that isn't why you're here, is it?"

Silence met my question at first, as Garrett opted for taking a seat on the couch; his eyes meeting mine only after he had taken an all too likely unnecessary breath. I couldn't quite place his expression in that moment—as though torn between something he had to do, and something he would rather avoid. But that fact notwithstanding, I still had not lost my curiosity—my level of comfort in his presence. Something that served as a balm for my nerves; and allowed me to address him once again.

"What is it? What's troubling you?"

Noting the man's reluctant smile, I chose to move to sit beside him; my hand reaching out almost of its own accord to rest against Garrett's arm while he answered my query.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes" Garrett confirmed; catching my fingers with his own even as I made to pull away at his words before he continued "You."

"I don't understand-"

"But you _do_" The tall vampire argued; the sensation of his fingertips trailing against the underside of my wrist sending a bolt of electricity through my veins even as I swallowed, trying to follow his thought process "You do, Elena, you just won't see it."

"See what?"

"The dream you had before this entire excursion. The way you _knew_ it was Caius who changed me."

"How does that have anything to do with this?" I demanded; confusion near to drowning me even as I remembered the _other _dream—the painful one. The one where I was fairly certain I had died. Only I couldn't have died—not really. Not when I was alive _now_…

_But then there was the second dream_.

Shaking myself, I forced my eyes up to Garrett's then; the stunning ruby-red holding me prisoner even as I attempted to reason with him. Because what he was saying—thinking I knew something I didn't—it was simply impossible.

"I don't see what you mean."

"Elena, listen to me. You _know_ things. Things you shouldn't. Things that no one else would stand a chance of knowing unless they had _been _there."

"And this means what?"

I had not meant my words to be harsh. Irritable. I could see their impact as Garrett pursed his lips slightly; before his face settled back into some semblance of calm. But he was suggesting things—things that I knew couldn't be possible. And yet…

_Something inside me said that it was_.

"It _means _that you were there."

Blinking, I pulled my hand back to my lap, then; my heart stuttering within my chest as the meaning behind his words sank in. I couldn't believe it. I didn't _dare _believe it. But the look in Garrett's eyes as he watched my reaction carefully suggested otherwise. It suggested that he, at least, believed he spoke the truth.

"But that's—that's impossible" I managed then; my voice shaking even in spite of my attempt to mask it "I'm not—I'm _human_."

"I know" Garrett replied; his voice somber as he gauged my hesitance. My uncertainty. "I know this seems unbelievable, but I need you to trust me-"

"Trust you? I barely _know _you."

The words had barely left my mouth when I felt their impact on the man before me; as if I had just punched him with a steel glove. The force of the unintentional blow I had just delivered seemed to reverberate off of Garrett, and head straight back for me; the pain of it near to bowling me over as I tried and failed to stop him from getting up from the couch and turning to face away from me. I wanted to talk to him. To figure out _why _he would make such a claim. But inasmuch as I wanted that, I could not seem to make my mouth work; my breath catching in my throat as I forced myself to stand.

_Not soon enough_.

Almost as soon as I had straightened, Garrett had turned back to face me; one hand reaching into the pocket of his coat to draw out what appeared to be a tattered old book as he spoke one last time.

"Elena if you want _answers_" He began; his voice low—nearly undetectable for a moment as he held the book towards me and waited for me to take it before finishing "Read this."

_And then he was gone_.

…

**Hello! And welcome to yet another chapter! I know, I know—this one is still shorter than my normal work. But I wanted to make extra sure that I managed to get this out to you before next week; as I don't really know the possibility of writing until after Christmas. So here we have it! And I certainly hope it was enjoyable!**

**As always, I want to thank all of you for your support, and for all of the overwhelming encouragement from last chapter! I'm so very glad you're still interested in reading this! So hopefully we'll be able to get more regular updates; since you all deserve it!**

**Thanks again, and please, as always—don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	17. Unexpected Return

(_Garrett's POV_)

This was it. The moment I had feared. The very thing I had dreaded—the thing I had forced myself to shrug aside in favor of acting on a more selfish impulse had come to pass. I had informed Elena of what I suspected. No, of what I _knew _to be true. Naturally, she did not believe me—not that I ever had much hope that she would. But still, that did not take away the stinging sensation of regret and loss that tore relentlessly through my mind at her words before I had departed from her home.

"_Trust you? I barely know you._"

I could not fault her for such sentiment. Were it _me _in her shoes, I had to admit that my own reaction might have been very similar. But still, even as much as I knew these things, there was nothing that could put an end to the paralyzing sensation of emptiness that now threatened to drown me as I meandered through the trees at the back of Carlisle's home; my thoughts dark—bleak as I considered my options.

I had given her something that had once been of the utmost secrecy. Something that I had never before shared with another living soul, save for the man whose house I now occupied. The book had been _hers_ once; containing her thoughts and day to day experiences. And now I found myself hoping beyond hope that what I had once kept so fervently to myself would serve to be the fix to all of this.

_The light to make her see_.

Of course, if she were still reluctant to believe me, even after reading things that had come to be of her own hand, I knew I could not force her to see my side. To do anything other than permit her the fullest sense of agency in this situation was abhorrent to me. But the fact remained that, were she to reject me completely, I would be very hard-pressed to find a reason for continuing on as I was.

My fate now rested in her hands.

Suppressing a dark chuckle at how ironic this was—at how silly it seemed, for one that could not die a mortal death could be so bound by one who _could_—I pressed on through the trees that now surrounded me in their darkness; my thoughts turning now to what seemed only second nature. In the days that had followed the wedding, I had suppressed my nature; ignoring the blatant need to feed in favor of not doing anything untoward that might frighten Elena away. But now—now that all hope of having her beside me was all but spent, that desire seemed less important. Unnecessary.

_I could afford to break free of some of the self-imposed restraints._

With such thoughts in mind, I forced myself to attend to instinctual need, rather than unfounded desires of my heart and mind; the ages old senses of a predator muting all other distractions as I listened cautiously for what may be nearby. I had promised Carlisle, naturally, that I would not feed upon a human while under his keeping.

_That did not mean I had to exercise the same caution with any other creatures_…

…

(_Elena's POV_)

I had finally lost my mind.

That was the only possible explanation for what I was doing now; seated at my desk, safely in my bedroom once again, and staring at the book Garrett had given me as though it might grow legs and do a tap dance at any moment. Try though I might to ignore its presence—as much as I wanted to simply pretend it did not exist; I knew that, the longer I stayed here, staring at the thing, the more likely I would be to pick it up and read it. And then—

Then I would truly be lost to the world of reality.

What Garrett had suggested—no, _believed_—was impossible. That I had existed in another lifetime before this one was laughable; unless, of course, you believed in reincarnation. But the tall vampire had remained insistent upon the truth in his words; a fact that had rendered me near to open disbelief, had it not been for the utter look of surety in his eyes as he had left.

A look that seemed determined to haunt me even now, after he had been gone for well over two hours.

Sighing in resignation as I registered the sound of Charlie's police cruiser pulling into the driveway, I settled for tucking the tattered book Garrett had given me inside my desk for the time being; my hope that it would disappear while I was gone at war with my need to read it. I couldn't risk doing such a thing now, of course, not with my father so nearby—not with how gifted he was at reading my every expression. And so it was that I forced myself to adopt my best attempt at a neutral visage as possible as I hauled myself to my feet and headed downstairs; the tension that had never left my body since the near-encounter with Caius in the mall earlier still remaining vigilant in my shoulders as I moved.

_Hopefully Charlie would be more intent upon watching television, than me_.

…

The next few days passed in a much similar manner as the first, my careful avoidance of the Cullens' home prompting Alice to stop in on multiple occasions to see that I was, in fact, still alive. Whatever she knew of my interaction with Garrett, she didn't let on; but even I could tell that something was off. Different. As though she thought I was making the wrong choice, but didn't want to openly chastise me for it. To her credit, my new sister did not once comment on her opinion regarding my skepticism even in the face of her own claim to my future. But still, I could tell that she believed my cautious indifference to be wrong. A fact that had me all but scrabbling to find other topics of conversation to ease the silence; my fingers drumming anxiously against the arm of the couch as I spoke up.

"Any word from Bella?"

"Not yet" Alice replied; her eyes lingering for a moment on whatever happened to be scrolling across the television screen before they finally settled upon me "Which worries me."

"Maybe they don't have cell reception wherever Edward took her" I proffered; my own doubt over the truth of my words showing in the statement even as I watched Alice shake her head.

"They _do_."

"Well have you—have you _seen _anything?"

"No."

Frowning, I nodded tersely then; my curiosity and anxiety near to overwhelming as I shifted slightly in my seat and made to get up. I couldn't do this anymore. The constant waiting—_wondering_. And I had very nearly resolved to put aside my fears of facing Garrett so soon in favor of going back to the Cullens and practically _demanding _that Carlisle give me some way to contact my sister, when I felt Alice's cool hand resting upon my shoulder; her voice soft as she spoke.

"I'm sure everything's fine."

"You can't know that" I protested; turning to face her even as I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear "Not for _sure_-"

_The phone was ringing_…

Almost as soon as we both registered the chirping that came from inside my new sister's pocket, Alice's hand dove inside to retrieve it; the device whipping to her ear in seconds as I opted for standing close by, waiting. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. For her part, Alice seemed perfectly content to simply listen to whatever it was the person on the other line was saying; her eyes wide, and her lips pursed into a thin line. But her silence was certainly only serving to bolster my already pent up nerves; a fact that had almost rendered me tempted to tear the phone from her grasp and gain some answers for myself, were it not for the fact that she was already hanging up, dropping the device to her side before she turned her attention to me and spoke.

"Bella's back."

…

"So you're—_pregnant_?" I questioned; still unsure if I had heard Bella correctly as I paced back and forth in front of the couch where she was reclining "How—how is this possible?"

My sister opened her mouth to reply then; my uncertainty mirrored in her own expression as she began to explain, only to be cut off by Emmett as he stepped inside.

"What, El; you mean to tell me you _still_ don't know how babies are made?"

Rolling my eyes, I sent him a glare; a snort of laughter rising of its own accord in my throat despite the seriousness of the situation as I responded.

"I know where babies come from, Emmett" I hissed; running a hand through my hair as I turned back to Bella "But…I never thought…"

"That a human could conceive a vampire's child?" Carlisle supplied for me; his golden eyes reflecting his concern as he went on "It's happened before. Though not often enough to make me familiar with how to accommodate it."

Shaking my head, I moved to sit on the couch beside Bella; crossing my legs underneath me as I asked "So what do we do?"

"We get rid of it" Alice answered; her normally friendly tone twisted into something resembling revulsion as she looked from my face to Bella's. I could see how my sister visibly flinched back from her as she spoke; and I subconsciously reached my hand out to latch onto hers as I heard Rosalie approaching from the other room.

"Absolutely not" She argued; her hand flicking to Bella's shoulder as she went on "It's a _baby_ Alice. Not some animal."

"We don't know what it's capable of" Jasper interjected then; his eyes meeting mine and causing a jolt of apprehension to flow through me at the intensity of their gaze "It's not exactly what you can call predictable."

"It's Bella's choice" Esme countered from her place beside Carlisle "She needs time to come to a decision, without pressure from any of us."

"I've made my decision."

Flicking my eyes to meet my sister's, I bit my lower lip; my hand tightening on hers just a bit as I whispered "Bella…"

"No, El" She said; cutting off my attempt at getting her to see the other side of this. The side that my gut told me could not in a million years end well "I _want _this."

Slumping on the couch, I relinquished my sister's hand; squeezing my eyes shut against the paralyzing fear that was once again gripping me in a vice as I attempted to tame my breathing. For a second time, I was forced to acknowledge that this anxiety stemmed from more than just the knowledge of my sister's pregnancy. It came from more than just the thousand different ways I could see this tearing her apart. But still not knowing the other cause, I was forced to try once again to shove it to the side; only to end up failing miserably. I must have shown something of my dilemma in my actions at that moment…because no sooner had I leaned back against the arm rest of the couch, then I was flinching as Carlisle's cool hand came to rest on my shoulder.

"Elena? What is it?"

Blinking up at him and trying my best to relax; I shook my head rapidly, clearing my throat once before replying:

"Nothing. It's…it's nothing."

"You're shaking, sis."

"Bella, I'm fine!" I protested; flicking my eyes to hers as I tried to force a smile, only to find my breath catching in my throat as a loud crack of thunder broke the silence in the room. Shaking myself back to the present, and doing my best not to recoil when Carlisle's cool fingertips met my pulse point; I lowered my eyes, praying in vain that he wouldn't feel how rapidly my heart was pounding as I spoke again.

"You're the one we need to be worrying about; Bells."

"Elena, your pulse is racing" Carlisle admonished; the back of his hand coming up to rest against my forehead as he went on "I'll go get my bag."

"No!" I said; regret immediately filling me as I took note of how Bella had jumped at my sudden rebuttal "Carlisle…I…I'm fine. I just…"

I trailed off then; eyes roaming over those who had gathered in the room around my sister and I as my heart gave a funny little lurch…my hand flicking up to cover my chest as I finally realized that the one person who should have been here with us was missing.

"Where's Edward?"

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look as a result of my sudden question; and I found myself fighting against all out panic as I looked from my second mother, to the doctor as he lowered his hand to place it in my own while he replied.

"He went to have a little talk with…"

"_No_" I breathed; the reason for my ramping nerves becoming all too clear as I stood suddenly from the couch, dropping Carlisle's hand as I tried to come to terms with it all. Edward was gone. His wife had just revealed to the rest of the family that she was pregnant. By rights, that was something he should have been a part of. Unless something bigger had drawn him away. Something he felt was more important. Something that, given what he had just experienced; would have made him extremely—unhappy.

He must have read Garrett's mind the minute he returned home. He knew what the tall vampire believed to be true, now. And the 'talk' Carlisle had mentioned…

I now had every reason to believe that it was way more than just a 'talk.'

Brushing past the doctor as I forced myself into action; I bit back a strange feeling of satisfaction at finally knowing what was causing me to feel as though I was on the verge of a break down. It didn't make any sense, of course…logic screamed that I should have no way of knowing that a man I had only barely met was in danger. But the reality was, I did know. I was painfully aware, through my hammering heart and ragged intake of air; that he was. And despite how I tried to fight it, I knew…

I had to get to him.

Whirling around as I reached the door leading out into the Cullens' back yard; I found myself almost tempted to laugh at the way everyone had frozen and was eyeing me as though I had lost my mind—but I forced that thought aside as I locked my eyes with Carlisle's, my voice soft as I asked:

"Where are they?"

The doctor's hand went out to his side before he could respond; latching onto his wife as she made to walk towards me—likely to stop me from what I was so intent upon—his eyes finally returning to my face as he replied.

"By the river."

Turning on my heel after sparing him a fleeting smile of gratitude; I darted out into the rain, still partially unsure of what I was doing. A part of me knew that this was irrational. That if Edward really were harming Garrett; I stood next to no chance of getting him to stop. I was human. He was not. And to step in would probably only succeed in getting myself hurt. Still though, a larger part of me…that part that had drawn me to Carlisle's friend in the first place…refused to let this go without at least trying to help. And so it was that I continued running, slapping damp hair away from my eyes as I made for the border of the forest at the back of the Cullens' land.

Something kept nagging at me as I ran; wind whipping the rain in my face until I finally made it underneath the shelter of the trees, and I let out a tiny laugh as I continued forward, fully aware that I was one person. One person trying to find two men in a vast expanse of forest that I was not all that familiar with. My mind went back then, to a similar time when my sister had ventured into the forest by our own home; getting lost in the dark in her efforts to find Edward after he had left. But any further laughter was cut off as my breathing became deeper—more labored—my human limitations making themselves known as I continued running.

Pushing past the creeping cold I felt taking over my skin as I wound deeper into the forest; I slowed down slightly, regret over not having the forethought to grab my rain jacket stealing over me before I skidded to a halt as a loud crack reached my ears. Pausing to listen, I flinched as yet another cracking sound echoed towards me; picking up the pace of my steps towards the new direction provided by the sound as absolute certainty flooded my mind.

That was _not _thunder.

Ignoring how my muscles were beginning to burn as I pushed myself into running again; I followed the direction I had determined the sounds came from, wary of my certainty that this was the right course. It wasn't like me to just dive into something blindly. But a gut feeling insisted that my movements were anything _but _blind in this moment. It was as though some invisible force was guiding me towards a destination that I couldn't yet see…and I soon found myself being pelted by still more rain as I cleared the forest as it emptied out by the river; relief at finding my destination flooding me, only to be replaced by a jolt of fear as I took in the sight in front of my eyes.

Edward had Garrett pinned between his body and the massive trunk of a tree; my angle to the side of them giving me a clear view of how his jaw clenched as he pushed his arm still further into his victim's throat. For his part, it didn't really look like Garrett was doing much in the way of defending himself. And before I could rationalize my actions, I darted over to them, ducking underneath Edward's arm and planting myself between his body and Garrett's as I spoke.

"Edward, stop!"

His eyes didn't leave Garrett's for even a fraction of a second; and I found myself biting back fear as I raised my hand to latch firmly onto Edward's arm…or at least, as firmly as I could with being a human…being weak…and I did my best to tug at the unmoving appendage, raising my voice once again so as to be heard over the next thunder clap.

"Edward, seriously; this is crazy. Let him go!"

His eyes moved down to mine then; confusion evident in his expression as he loosened his hold on Garrett by a fraction of an inch.

"Elena…"

"Yes, it's me" I confirmed; panic making my voice crack as I tried to shove him back "Let him go!"

"Elena, step aside…"

"No. No, I'm not going anywhere…"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't hurt _him_" I argued; blinking against my shock at having so readily defended the man who had seemed bound and determined to shake my world apart at the seams. I was amazed at how certain I was that, should any harm come to Garrett; I would not be able to cope…that it would be the end of me. It didn't seem natural, to have such a strong feeling regarding the situation; in spite of how I knew that I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt on my account. But I forced myself to push that amazement aside, anyway; maintaining my hold on Edward's arm, until I finally succeeded in getting it to move. I heard a whoosh of air coming from behind me, likely the result of Garrett finally regaining the ability to move of his own free will; and I shifted slightly on my feet then, still looking up at Edward as he spoke.

"Elena…you don't know what you're getting yourself into" He said; flicking a dark glare towards the man behind me as he took a reluctant step backwards. Concern was evident in the way he held himself then; and I forced myself to sound a lot more confident than I felt as I said:

"You're right, I don't. But I don't think…_this_…is the right way to go about figuring out what to do from here."

He shook his head for a fraction of a second; leveling another dark look at Garrett, who was, wisely, remaining silent. Hesitation stole over him as he looked from the tall vampire he was just recently threatening, to me…but he soon recovered; reaching up a hand to brush it against my cheekbone as he addressed me.

"So much like your sister…stubborn" He whispered; laughing softly to himself before turning serious once again as he looked to Garrett "If you hurt her…"

"I won't" Garrett spoke up then; hand coming to rest against my hip as he pulled me back towards him, a low gasp escaping me as my back bumped against his chest "I can promise you that."

Edward spared me one last look, before he turned back towards the woods; muttering something about getting back to Bella as he disappeared into the trees. I stared after him for a few minutes, still painstakingly aware of how Garrett was holding onto me; before I snapped out of my daze, turning to face the man I had just defended as he said:

"Thank you."

Managing a smile, I brought up a hand to my hair; a look of shock passing across my face as I felt the damp tendrils against my hand. Laughing, I dropped my hand to my side; trying and failing to ignore the flutter my heart did as Garrett smiled at my utterly drenched appearance.

_Why did he have the ability to undo my resolve so easily_?

"We should probably get you inside" He said then; gesturing for me to follow him back into the woods and towards shelter. Before moving to follow him though, I held up my hand; wetting my lower lip with my tongue as I spoke.

"Wait! I need to—I need to apologize for how I reacted-."

"Elena, you don't have to apologize for anything" He began; a sad smile turning his mouth upward as I persisted.

"Yes, yes I do! What I said—it was—it was awful."

_I did not want to believe him; but I would not have him hurting on my account…_

Garrett tilted his head to the side then, genuine curiosity taking over his features as he waited for me to continue. Taking a deep breath, I shut my eyes momentarily; steeling my nerves, and jumping as I felt his hand latch onto my own while I elaborated:

"I don't adapt well to _change_" I began; looking down at where our fingers were intertwining, almost of their own accord, and forcing myself to get past the lump forming in my throat as I went on "When something is _new_, I tend to bolt the first chance I get. It was that way with Edward and the Cullens—with Jake when we found out—when we found out what he was capable of. But—but I'm here."

"Elena-"

"_No_" I cut in, more emphatically this time as I brought my eyes to meet his in spite of how the rain was falling harder; causing me to almost have to squint up at him as I pushed forward "I'm not sure what this means. What _you_ are to me. But I—I want to figure it out. So all I'm asking…all I'm asking, is that you give me a chance to sort everything into place."

A silent moment passed between us then; and I found myself letting out a shaky breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding as I saw how Garrett's eyes had softened while I spoke. He gave my hand a subtle squeeze as we stood there, soaked to the bone with rain…and before I could anticipate it; he was tugging me to him, holding me tightly as my arms wound, of their own accord, around his waist. Where before I had tensed when he pulled me to him; this time I found my muscles relaxing quickly, a strange sense of completion stealing over me as I reluctantly brought a hand up to place on his chest. 

_Something told me this wouldn't be the first time I was unable to deny him_…

"I thought we were-going inside" I stammered; tongue tangling in spite of myself as my brain tried to sort through why I almost didn't care that my clothes were dripping around me, clinging to my body as we stood in the middle of a downpour. I somehow managed to pull myself back from him slightly, though…a faint smile crossing my face as I saw how he was grinning back at me. It only took a second for him to re-acclimate himself to the world, while I still floundered for a purchase on reality…and I soon found his arm looping itself around my waist again as he guided me towards the trees; grin still present as he said:

"Probably a good idea. I don't really relish the thought of giving Edward one more reason to kill me."

…

**Okay, so here we have it! Another (most unexpected) chapter! Because I wasn't able to update last week like I thought, I figure I'll call this one my belated Christmas present to you guys. So I certainly hope you enjoy it! **

**What I was going for here was bringing everything back into the main plot of the movie so to speak, while still giving Elena a sort of forced confrontation with Garrett. I did that because I figured, the way I have her currently, she'd have been more apt to hide away forever; and we all know that just won't do. So here we have her forced to confront her fears, and even though she's not 100% committed; she's trying. (Hopefully that also highlights the deeper bond between herself and Garrett, even though she hasn't read the book yet—my goal is to show that her instinct knows he's her 'one' even if she doesn't realize it herself yet. So hopefully that works).**

**As always, I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read and review! I'll do my best to get around to individual replies as soon as possible; but until then, have a safe and happy New Year, and I cannot wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Thanks again!**

**MJR**


	18. Calm Before the Storm

"We're having the party, Elena" Alice was saying; her no-nonsense expression making me flinch internally as she went on "You only graduate once, you know."

"Right" I began; holding up my hand to stall her attempt at cutting off my likely protest as I pushed forward "But don't you think that with Bella's…situation…this isn't exactly the proper time for a party?"

"She isn't even showing yet; El" Alice argued; shaking her head in exasperation before turning to Jasper and throwing him a look that practically begged for his assistance "And since we don't know exactly _when_ she'll start; now is actually the perfect time."

Biting my lower lip, I rocked back and forth on my feet; jumping as I heard Garrett speak up from beside me…where had he come from?

"The perfect time for what?" He asked; grinning down at me and causing my heart to jump a bit as I forced myself to look away from him, and down at the tile of the flooring in Esme's kitchen.

"Her graduation party" Alice supplied; smirking in satisfaction at me while Garrett's arm twined around my waist. That seemed to be happening quite a bit lately…but I really never found myself complaining when it did; instead choosing to lean into him like I was now, and savoring the deep timbre of his voice as he spoke.

"It might be interesting to see what one of those is like…"

"Hey!" I exclaimed then; twisting slightly to look up at him as I narrowed my eyes "I thought you were supposed to take _my_ side, here!"

The all-too-innocent look he was giving me was doing its best to render me helpless; but I once again forced myself to look away, corralling my last line of defense that I had as I switched directions.

"Okay, fine" I began; crossing my arms over my chest and leveling a faint look of satisfaction Alice's way as I went on "Bella isn't showing. Garrett wants to see what on earth this type of thing is. That's great. But what do we do about my dad? He's not supposed to know Bella is back; remember?"

"That's easy. He was planning on going fishing this weekend anyway."

"_What_?"

Tapping her finger to her temple, Alice let out a tinkling laugh; smiling at my look of open-mouthed amazement as she said:

"Nice try at getting out of it, El."

Sighing in exasperation, I watched as Alice tugged Jasper out of the room; no doubt to begin plotting the party she was dreaming of…trying and failing to resist the urge to smile myself as I felt Garrett shift me around so that I was facing him.

"If you really don't want the party; I'd be happy to stage a kidnapping."

Letting out a faint snort of laughter, I smiled up at him; absently resting my hand against his bicep as I shook my head.

"I wouldn't want to subject you to the entirety of the Forks police department coming after you."

"Pretty sure I could outrun them; El" He said; tucking a stray curl behind my ear, and allowing his palm to linger against my cheek for a moment before dropping the hand back to his side "Any particular reason why the idea of this…party…is so objectionable?"

Pursing my lips, I looked down at his chest for a moment; pondering what my answer should be, as I did my best to not get too distracted with how well his shirt formed to his body…

"I…I guess I just don't relish the idea of all eyes being on me" I said; shrugging nonchalantly as I elaborated "I'm perfectly happy to just…blend into the crowd."

"I don't think that's possible for you…"

"Okay, Mr. Flatterer" I chided; smiling as I stepped away from him and moved over to the kitchen sink to refill the glass of water I had been drinking from before "But the fact of the matter is, I'm not really one to stand on a stage and call attention to myself. Never have been."

"So if I decided to parade you around town in the daylight…"

"I would be forced to do everything in my power to prevent you from following through with your plan" I finished with a laugh; sipping from the now full glass in my hand before I amended "Though, admittedly; I probably wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight against you."

"Might be fun to see what you're capable of, though" Garrett countered; the corner of his mouth twitching and belying his amusement at what could have only been an utterly shocked expression on my face. Arching an eyebrow, I tilted my head to look up at him as he began walking towards me; leaning back against the counter behind me as I said:

"Is that a challenge?"

"Might be…"

Pausing a moment, I found myself briefly contemplating how strange it was that I was so easily engaging in playful banter with a man I had only just met; when before I would have been stunned into silence by his…what would you call it? _Flirting_? I couldn't explain it…how easy it was to interact with him. But something in me knew that I was completely safe here. Safer, probably, than I was before I met him. And it was that thought that propelled me into action, permitting me to launch forward in an attempt at living up to his challenge as I made the all-too feeble attempt at dodging around him. Of course I failed…I would have been crazy to not see that one coming…but the laugh he gave off as he snapped an arm out to latch around my waist and pull me so that my back was flush with his chest momentarily robbed me of my senses; and I found myself letting out a breathy laugh of my own as Emmett strode into the kitchen, his eyebrows arching as he took in the sight before him.

"Might need to put her on a leash, Garrett" He joked; ignoring my irritated huff as I squirmed in an attempt to get free "She's a runner."

"Emmett, I swear to God…" I trailed off; leveling my best mock-glare his way as I continued to struggle in vain, despite how I really didn't mind being held the way I was. Of course I knew that I couldn't do anything to _him_, any more than I could to Garrett…but that didn't mean I had to take his innuendo lying down; did it?

"I wouldn't press your luck; Emmett" Garrett chimed in; loosening his hold on me by a fraction of an inch as he elaborated "I could just let her go…"

Snorting, Emmett rolled his eyes; giving me a look that stated he would almost relish seeing me attempt to overwhelm him as he said:

"Please. Like that's going to scare me."

Before I could issue any form of retort, however; I found myself distracted as Edward appeared in the doorway, his eyes still holding the almost hopeless desperation that had been present when he and Bella had first arrived home as he addressed me.

"Elena? A word?"

Casting a glance back at Garrett, I registered his hesitant expression; doing my best at giving him an encouraging nod as I pushed gently against the arm that was still curled around my waist. He let me go, albeit reluctantly…and I brushed past Emmett as he watched, confused; following Edward as he turned silently and headed into the deserted living area. I hesitated a little upon seeing how his shoulders had tensed minutely; taking note of how his right hand had clenched shortly thereafter as he spoke without turning.

"Elena, I need you to do something for me" He said; his voice soft…broken…as he went on "A…favor of sorts."

"What do you need?" I asked; watching my brother in law straighten as he turned to face me, his anguish written so clearly on his face.

"I need you to talk to her" He said then; stepping towards me and placing his hand on my shoulder "I need you to convince her to let us…"

"To let you get whatever it is out of her" I finished; flicking my eyes down to his hand absently, before returning my focus to his haunted expression "And what makes you think I can do this?"

"She's your _sister_! She'll listen to you."

"I'm not so sure…"

"Elena, please" Edward interrupted; his hand tightening slightly on my shoulder enough to cause me alarm, but not enough to be overtly painful "I can't lose her."

"And you think I can?" I inquired; doing my best to keep my tone as free of blame as possible. After all, he could not have known that a human would be capable of becoming pregnant with a vampire's child…but still, I found it difficult to keep the incredulity out of my voice as he continued to stand there, watching me; as though he was the only one who stood to suffer here.

"Edward, she's attached to this…_idea_…of having this child. She's never been this committed to anything before, to my recollection. So I really don't think that I could…"

"All I'm asking is that you _try_, Elena" He cut in; leaving no room for my argument as he finished "I have to know that we've exhausted all options of getting her to see reason."

Turning from him, I pulled away; ignoring how pained he looked as his hand dropped to his side while I placed my own on my hips in an effort to steady myself. I didn't want to be angry with him…I didn't want to blame him for what had happened. And I certainly didn't want to take out the frustration I felt over not knowing what was going to happen in the coming weeks on him; when he was obviously just as worried…as torn apart…as I was. But I couldn't help the faint hint of irritation that rose to the surface as I finally answered:

"And if I fail? What then?"

"Then we think of another option."

Resisting the urge to demand to know just _what_ that option would be; I merely nodded, turning to make my way back out to the kitchen. Before I could reach the threshold though; I found myself coming to a sudden stop, apprehension and pity mingling in the pit of my stomach as Edward said:

"_I'm sorry…_"

…

An hour or two later found me doing my best to keep frustrated tears at bay; the discussion I had attempted with my sister having fallen on deaf ears, as I suspected it would have. I really had no reason to believe that my thoughts on the matter would have changed her mind in the slightest…but still, it hurt me to think that all our years of relying on each other had no impact on her decision at all. A part of me had wanted to show her the pictures I had found in my own morose perusal of what legend had to say regarding human females and their vampire lovers…but something had held me back; choosing, instead, to prompt me to venture towards the river at the back of the Cullen property alone. A bit of aimless wandering had exhausted me faster than it probably should have; and it was for that very reason that I had plopped on the ground, close enough to the water to permit my feet to get wet as I allowed myself to become lost in thought.

Every source I had found regarding the delivery of vampire children spelled ill for their mothers. Not a single tale ending with the human female surviving…images depicting exactly how much pain said females stood to go through when the child finally entered the world. I had tried to allude to this, in my talk with Bella…tried to get her to see that the way she had chosen was something she was not possibly capable of. But nothing worked. Nothing would sway her from the sudden desire to have a child; in spite of how she had never even remotely desired such a thing in the past.

I could not reach her. And that troubled me more than I wanted to admit.

Truth be told, I was worried for her…for Edward…for myself. The family I had grown so accustomed to was divided by my sister's condition. Torn between the instinctive joy at a new arrival, and the fear brought about by the unknown. I had no way of knowing what would happen if the worst case scenario were to occur. No way of knowing how I, myself, would react if she…

I couldn't even think the words. I had no idea how to contemplate a world where Bella no longer lived. And I knew that I would never be able to survive in a forever where she didn't exist.

But that was selfish of me, wasn't it? Feeling sorry for myself…thinking that I couldn't force myself to go on for the people who remained just because my sister was no longer with me. I couldn't bear the thought of what it would do to Charlie…to Seth…Jake…

_Garrett_…

Almost as if on cue from my thoughts, I felt the cool weight of a hand on my shoulder; forcing me out of my train of thought and back to the present as the sound of rocks shifting indicated that the man who had so recently come into my mind was taking a seat beside me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked; the concern in his eyes forcing me to look away to avoid losing what little control I had over my emotions as I dragged a hand through my hair and replied:

"Not sure these are worth your trouble…"

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Turning to face him, I managed a weak smile; looking down at his hand as it moved to cover my own on the ground as I explained:

"You probably already know how Edward wanted me to convince her not to have the baby…"

"I might have heard something of that conversation."

"Well it…it didn't work" I said; forcing my voice to remain level as I pressed on "And I…I'm stuck. Stuck between the urge I have to run from yet another unknown; and the fact that I _need_ to stay around. That I can't leave her; no matter how much it…" I trailed off; biting my lower lip as I looked away, my eyes burning as the tears I had been withholding threatened to break free.

"How much it hurts" Garrett supplied; threading his fingers through my own and squeezing my hand lightly "Elena listen, if…if this thing with us is going to be too much; I…I can go."

"No!" I exclaimed, before I could stop myself; inexplicable panic rising to the surface and masking the pain and uncertainty I felt regarding my sister as I took in Garrett's utterly shocked expression "No, I…whatever happens, I don't want…_that_."

I couldn't explain the vehemence behind my sudden response…the feeling that, if Garrett were to leave; then this whole thing would be a thousand times harder to endure…but despite my indecision, it seemed that _he_ understood. He knew what it would be like to manage his absence, because…because he would be going through the exact same thing if he left. The way in which I seemed to instinctively know this succeeded in bringing a faint smile to my lips then; and I found myself finally able to meet his gaze again, shrugging half-heartedly as I said:

"Nothing like a little drama to keep things interesting, right?"

"That does seem to be the way most mortals go about making things eventful" Garrett replied; dodging the light swat I sent towards his arm in retaliation for the comment, before rising to his feet and holding out his hand to help me up "Why don't we find something to do to take your mind off things, though?"

"I don't follow…"

"You know…dinner…a movie…the usual."

Blinking in surprise, I barely noted how his hand still remained entwined with my own as it fell to my side; furrowing my eyebrows a bit as I tried to corral my brain into some semblance of logical thought.

"Are you…are you asking me to…" I began; trailing off as I found myself pulled towards him such that our bodies were mere inches apart, my heart once again betraying my nerves and excitement as he finished my sentence for me.

"Asking you on a date? I believe that's the current custom…"

Unable to help it, I broke into silent laughter; my shoulders shaking in amusement as I ducked my head forward until it bumped against his chest. I could feel the tell-tale blush rising to my cheeks as his arms curved themselves around my waist; and I couldn't help but look up at him as I felt his own laughter through his chest, a strange sense of happiness stealing over me as he looked down at me and asked:

"Well? What's the verdict?"

Shaking my head at how the expression on his face was reminding me so very much of how Seth usually looked when he was trying to wheedle me into something; I stepped away from him, allowing our hands to still remain connected as I replied:

"I think you know the answer to that."

…

**So! Finally, another chapter! I am so terribly sorry for the delay…as some of you may already know; I just recently settled into my very own house. So needless to say I've been distracted cleaning…rearranging…and living it up, lol.**

**But here we are with the next update! I'll admit, I had planned on having some Bella/El interaction in here to start. But I was writing it out today, and found that I was in no mood to write for Bella at all! Not quite sure why, but…what can ya do right? I hope that's not too terrible for you, since technically the whole baby thing **_**is**_** all about Bella…**

**Lastly, as I'm sure you noticed, we have a bit of fluff on board! Perhaps that's why I wasn't feeling Bella's dialogue, eh? Hopefully I didn't go too over the top…but I wanted to show the tentative beginnings of a relationship with Garrett and El; and to get to the end of the chapter (and the mention of the 'date'!) So I hope you enjoyed that little set up…and rest assured, next chapter will include the grad party…the date…El cracking that book open…and finally some Bella (and of course the associated angst). **

**As always I welcome any and all thoughts in a review or PM! I want to thank each and every one of you for your patience with me here…and hopefully you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	19. Puzzle Piece

_(Elena's POV)_

"No. No, I'm not wearing _that_" I protested, wincing as Alice held a rather small looking black dress out towards me "I don't see why what I have on…"

"What you have _on_ is what you would wear to your grandmother's!" Alice cut in; rolling her eyes in exasperation as she tossed the dress to the side before turning back to her closet "You aren't going to your grandmother's."

"Okay…" I began, biting my lower lip and leaning back against the wall beside the closet as I crossed my arms in front of my chest "But do I have to wear something that looks like I'm going to a nightclub?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I swear, you're so much like your sister sometimes…"

Snorting, I turned to walk back towards the small couch situated in the opposite corner; my nerves making it increasingly more difficult to remain still in one spot for very long as I forced myself to sit down and take a breath. It was just a simple thing. A…_date_. Dinner and a movie. Nothing too out of the ordinary. I had nothing to be worried about.

Aside from the fact that my 'date' was actually a _vampire_…

"Mind if I come in?" My sister's voice reached my ears then; startling me from my worrisome thoughts as I looked up in time to see her step into the room. In lieu of a verbal reply, I simply scooted over on the couch and patted the seat beside me; noting with some trepidation how her hand was already tending to rest protectively over her stomach as she complied with my wordless request. I really had no way of knowing how one should react to her, shall we say…_situation_…and over the last few days I had taken to making the attempt to ignore it altogether; instead choosing to focus on having her back with us, my impending graduation party, and…

This date.

"So Alice is trying to deck you out and you're refusing…"

Forcing my mind back to the present, I looked to Bella and nodded; smiling faintly as she shifted closer to me before I spoke.

"Something like that, yeah."

"Well I don't think you'll be able to refuse this" Alice asserted; turning from her closet at last and holding a dark blue dress out for my sister and I to see "And if you do, you're crazy."

Peering at the dress, I had to admit that it _was_ rather nice…from the looks of it, the skirt would reach much farther than the previous few she had shown me; and the neckline was not nearly as low cut as the others. Leaning forward, I reached out to touch the fabric; a small gasp escaping as I felt how soft it was…and I had to laugh as I saw my sister-in-law smirk knowingly as she watched my skepticism turn to gradual acceptance, her eyes twinkling as she teased:

"Told ya."

Fighting the urge to stick my tongue out at her, I stood slowly; taking the garment from her outstretched hands and moving to the bathroom to change. Just as I had begun to move, however; I felt a cool hand on my arm, forcing me to stop where I was as I registered the no-nonsense expression on Alice's face as she said:

"And when you're done with that; we can get started on your hair."

Oh boy…

…

"Wow, El. You look _great_."

"Of course she does. Now let's find that mirror…"

Reaching up a tentative hand to feel what Alice had done to my hair, I found myself flinching as the persistent immortal gently swatted my hand away; making a small tsking noise under her breath as she snagged the object she was searching for from the bedside table and held it out to me.

"Don't ruin my masterpiece, Elena."

"I'll try" I conceded, smiling at her as I held the mirror aloft, and blinked at the reflection staring back at me. I suppose I should have known that Alice wouldn't leave me with hair done, and dress on without makeup...even when I had adamantly proclaimed that it wasn't really necessary for what I was doing. At least she hadn't gone _too_ far out there, though; choosing a light grey eye shadow and only the faintest hints of blush, quoting the need to 'bring out my eyes and cheekbones' as she worked amidst my grumbling.

"Well…what do you think?"

"I…it's great" I offered; holding the mirror back out to her as I went on "But…I still don't know that all of it was necessary."

"Oh hush."

"I'm just saying…"

"Well don't" Alice chided; smiling down at me as she stepped to the side and motioned towards the door "Now let's get you to your date before he gets impatient and comes for you himself."

Here goes nothing…

…

_(Garrett's POV)_

"Hey! Earth to space-man. Come in, space-man."

Shaking myself, I turned to face Emmett as I registered that he had been attempting to garner my attention; only barely resisting the urge to growl at the smirk plastered on his face as I finally answered:

"Yes?"

"You're day-dreaming again."

"And?"

"We're supposed to be playing chess" The brawny vampire griped; gesturing towards the abandoned game before us as he finished "Remember?"

"Right. Yeah, sorry" I apologized, returning my gaze to the board before me as I attempted to keep my thoughts in check. In spite of how I had been putting all I had into remaining in the present, if nothing else than to avoid Emmett's relentless teasing, I still could not keep my thoughts in line long enough to prevent such a thing. I was far too keyed up for spending time with Elena later—_real _time, alone.

_Why was that thought so hard to wrap my head around_?

It was surreal. Unbelievable, that in spite of her initial reaction, Elena had agreed to this. I had already garnered that she was cautious; especially when it came to anything new, and unexpected. But that fact notwithstanding, she had agreed to spend time with _me_. The one who had inadvertently turned her world upside down.

She was far braver than I had ever imagined.

Even with noting Emmett's resigned sigh as I remained, still distracted by my inner musings, I still couldn't bring myself to regret the fact that he had shoved his chair back from the table and moved into the den to turn on the television; a faint smile of amusement gracing my lips at his half-hearted glare before I was pushing my own chair back and heading out to the Cullens' backyard. Try though I might, I couldn't help but feel some small sense of apprehension about what was about to unfold. Though I knew I would cherish any time I could manage to spend with her; that still did not stop me from wondering exactly what would happen if I moved too fast.

_If I were too eager to show her what she meant to me_.

Even now, I found it difficult to keep her far from my sight. The thought of the numerous things that could befall her frightened me; not the least of which was the by now well-known presence of Caius. But perhaps even stronger than my desire to have Elena close by, was the need I felt to hold her close when she _was_ at my side. I could tell that such a need had stunned her of course; as I had been all but powerless to prevent most, if not all, of the lingering touches that had passed between us. But she had taken it all in stride, as though a part of her needed it just as much as I did.

Something I truly didn't dare to hold out hope for. At least, not yet.

It would be foolish to believe that she could get past her misgivings and apprehension over what I had revealed to her, not long ago. To say anything other than that the news of what, exactly, she meant to me had shocked her beyond belief would be a lie. But even _with _that, she had surprised me; voluntarily coming between myself and what stood to be an unbelievably nasty fight with Carlisle's youngest son. Stepping between something she wanted to ignore, and something that could hurt her…

_She was amazing_.

In spite of her shy nature, I could see small hints of the girl she had been when I knew her before. The _woman_ who had risked everything for her family. For _me_. That same reckless bravery was still present inside Elena _now_, although she had yet to realize it. A fact that only made me need to be near her _more_.

I was tied to her now, more than ever before.

Shaking myself, then, upon hearing what could only be the sound of someone coming down the stairs, I turned; heading back into the house in hopes of finding yet another way to distract myself…

Only to find the sight my eyes were met with powerful enough to have stopped my heart, were it still beating within my chest.

…

(_Elena's POV_)

This…was unreal. I had started out thinking this was nothing more than a casual outing. Dinner and a movie; that was it. I had been foolish enough to believe that my impromptu 'date' with Garrett would be relatively normal; aside from his diversion from my taste in meals. And now?

Now I was in the passenger seat of my own car, as Garrett drove us towards a location that was distinctly distant from my perception of what tonight would be; the faint grin that never quite left his lips only increasing my curiosity.

_In spite of my complete lack of familiarity with this entire scenario; I could not find it within myself to be afraid_.

Turning yet again, so that it may seem believable that I hadn't just spent the past few minutes staring at him—analyzing him—I suppressed a laugh at how I had completely missed the fact that we were no longer in Forks; my voice soft. Tentative, as I asked the question that had been nagging me since I settled into the car.

"So where _are_ we going?"

Garrett's answering laugh had me shivering, then, my eyes inadvertently reverting back to him as he flicked his eyes to meet mine before once again returning his attention to the road.

"You really don't do secrets well, do you?"

Shooting him my best attempt at an exasperated look, I couldn't help but give in to his teasing; my tone light as I replied:

"Pardon me, but I haven't exactly told the world that you're a vampire yet."

"Oh, forgive me" Garrett quipped; a smile toying with the corners of his lips as he pressed "I forgot to be specific."

"Clearly."

Marveling at how unbelievably _easy_ it was, even now, to make conversation with the tall vampire; I opted for turning slightly so that I faced him while still permitting myself to be restrained by my seatbelt, my head cocking to the side as I set in again at figuring out what, exactly, was going on.

"_Please _tell me where we're going?"

"Ah, the pouting trick. It won't work."

"And you've had experience with such things?" I questioned; my tone still light, even though a part of me dreaded his response. Of course, he must have had experience; how could one as attractive as he was _not_?

_Why did the very thought of another woman teasing him as I was hurt so much_?

Garrett must have sensed how quickly my demeanor had changed. The small grin was still resolutely upon my lips, of course, but I could feel my resolve gradually slipping; giving way to the sudden jarring sensation I felt from somewhere deep within my chest. Almost immediately, his attention was solely on me, even though we were still driving down the interstate; his hand reaching up to brush against my cheek as he spoke.

"Before, yes" He answered; his expression sincere—earnest—as he gauged my response to his words carefully before going forward "With—with you."

_Oh…_

Blinking, I turned my eyes to look upon him, then, my teeth worrying my lower lip insistently as I mulled that statement over and over in my mind. Once again, I was confronted with my past. _Our _past, if I were to be honest with myself. And although I still could not quite persuade myself to believe what I had been told; there was a part of me that was hopeful.

Hopeful it was true.

Stunned by such a realization, I forced my thoughts instead back to the present in that moment; my eyes widening as I realized we _had _in fact come to a full stop, and Garrett's attention was solely riveted upon me.

"We're here."

…

(_Garrett's POV_)

Beautiful. That was the only thing I could think of to describe the expression on Elena's face as she turned from the thoughts I had inadvertently provoked with my mention of the past and looked out on what I had tried to prepare for us. The desire to outdo any other potential suitor she might find for herself had seemingly wormed its way into my mind; even in spite of how hard I had tried to stop it. But it seemed such a thing was impossible, now, given how eager I had been to attempt this entire outing in the first place.

And with the look on Elena's face, I highly doubted I would ever let such a desire to be modest get in the way ever again.

"So this—how did—did _you_ do this?"

Smiling at how flabbergasted she was, I settled for a simple nod, then, getting out of the car and not bothering to conceal the speed with which I moved to help her do the same before I finally replied.

"I figured it would be easier than trying to explain why I wasn't eating."

"Somehow I doubt that's all of it."

"Perhaps you're right."

Suppressing my grin as Elena seemed to almost eagerly brush past me to inspect our surroundings, I settled instead for watching her become acclimated to what we were surrounded with; the way in which her eyes had widened in amazement causing an unbelievable amount of happiness to tear its weigh through empty veins. The way she looked at the small dwelling I had managed to throw together within the past few days spoke to her recognition; even if she did not yet acknowledge its truth in her own mind. On some instinctual level, she _knew_ this place, I would swear by it. But before I could make any attempt at disclosing to her what seemed so familiar, she had turned to face me once again; her eyes still wide—wondering—as she asked:

"You built this in two _days_?"

"Yes."

"_Wow_."

Stepping up to stand beside her, I found myself unable to suppress the chuckle that left me as I watched her remain rooted to the spot with her mouth open just slightly—the resultant look of embarrassed irritation that crossed her features causing the chuckle to turn into an all-out laugh as I reached for her hand and twined her fingers through my own.

"Did you want to take a look inside; or just stay out here?"

…

(_Caius' POV_)

It was perfect. The opportunity to intervene in the life of a man who had done more than his fair share of causing trouble had presented itself without a flaw; and now—_now_ he had Garrett right where he wanted him. It was true, he had suspected Elena was not what she seemed when first he met her in Volterra. When he caught that unmistakable scent that had once called to him so very long ago. But he had not acted upon his belief then; fearing that to react to hastily would spell ill for him. For his brothers.

_Now, however, seemed to be the perfect time for action_.

From his place near the small home the man that would soon know the meaning of true pain had built, Caius watched in eager anticipation as a car rolled into the small clearing. As the object of his observation, and the woman that would be the key to his undoing got out, and headed towards the building in question. As they headed towards the peace that would be only temporary…

For now, he would let them live in their dream world. He would permit them to get closer to one another; so that when he _did _chose to act, they would feel the full brunt of his intention.

_He would let them build a life together, so that he might destroy it_.

…

**Hello, all! And welcome to another chapter! I know I went a little rogue with the last segment here…but I hope it gives a bit more angst to an otherwise fluffy chapter! (Because you know me, I can't help myself!)**

**As always, I want to thank those of you that have read, reviewed, and followed/favorited this story! I always love reading your comments and seeing how into the story you are; and I appreciate all of the support more than you can know!**

**On that note, I'll leave you with this update; and a heartfelt request to leave your input here just as you have in the past. I can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	20. Desperation

(_Elena's POV_)

"I still can't believe you _built_ this so fast" I breathed; turning from my investigation of the bookshelf in the far corner of what could only be the main room of the home, and leveling my gaze towards the vampire who seemed utterly content to watch me with no short supply of amusement "It's—it's impossible."

"I think the fact that you're standing here says otherwise" Garrett returned; smiling at how flabbergasted I must have appeared as he strode over to join me, and making me try like hell not to get sidetracked by how fluid his movements were.

_His fingertips were brushing against my cheek now…_

"So you approve?"

Shaking myself, I forced my attention back to the present even in spite of the rampant shiver that spiraled through me at the unexpected contact; my eyes turning up to meet Garrett's as I swallowed past the nerves threatening to lodge in my throat.

"I—_yes_."

Something in the way the tall vampire was looking at me then, as though my opinion really _did _make all the difference in the world to him had me halting in my initial non-committal reply; the way in which my affirmation of how much I truly did enjoy this place had his eyes almost dancing with happiness causing my heart to jump erratically as I once again ducked my head down to focus on a spot on the floor. I couldn't begin to imagine why he would care one way or another about what I thought of what he had done here; at least not unless I acknowledged his claim to our past together. But almost as though an instinct was dictating that I _did _note the peculiar nudging in my mind—a nudging that seemed to indicate that I knew this place, even though I physically had never been here before—I found myself resigned to the fact that I was all but out of my element here; my heartbeat speeding exponentially as I once again registered the sensation of fingertips against my skin.

_The shoulder this time_…

"Elena?"

"I'm fine" I replied, perhaps too quickly, the look in Garrett's eyes indicating nothing but concern as the hand that had been at my shoulder dropped back to his side "Really, I'm fine, I just-"

"Is it too much?"

Unsure of how to answer that, I settled instead for wetting my lips with my tongue; a shaky breath leaving me as I hesitantly shook my head. How was I _supposed _to answer? Yes? No? My honest opinion was a mixture of both, in reality. But would Garrett understand?

_Would I be able to cope if he didn't_?

Steeling myself, then, I did as best I could to force my expression into something remotely resembling calm; my voice hushed as I finally answered:

"Not—not really" I said; almost immediately reaching to latch onto his hand as I recognized the familiar guilt that seemed to so readily overtake his features "I'm just trying to come to terms with how _familiar_ this is, that's all."

"Familiar in what way?"

"I—I feel like I remember this place; just not in this particular location" I began; focusing on the feeling of cool skin beneath my fingertips as I forced myself to analyze everything that was tumbling about in my head "Like I've been here before, or that it means something. Or _meant _something-"

_If I could only figure out what that something was_…

Garrett must have sensed my hesitation, in that moment, his fingers lacing through mine as he gave my hand a squeeze. I couldn't begin to explain why such a thing was even possible, unless he too had a gift similar to Edward's. But that fact notwithstanding, it would be a lie to say I wasn't secretly pleased that it appeared to be so easy for us to read one another—

But thinking like _that _wasn't helping to clear my head.

Lifting my eyes to meet his, I couldn't help but note how intently he was watching me; ruby eyes roving over my features with startling attentiveness while I cleared my throat and managed a reply.

"I'm sorry, I—I've just made this complicated; haven't I?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, you said you wanted dinner and a movie" I pressed; doing my best to make my tone lighter even as I noticed the faint twitch of a smile that toyed with the corners of Garrett's mouth "And here I am going all analytical."

"It's endearing."

"Really?"

Garrett's resultant nod had me flushing almost instantly, the smile that broke out as he watched me bury my face in my hands and let out a weak laugh; the feeling of his hand coming to rest upon my shoulder causing my heart to let out yet another strangled thud as I lifted my head to meet his gaze.

"Really" He said; his hand trailing down until it rested on my elbow, his eagerness all too evident in his eyes as he reached for one of my hands with his own "So. What are your theories on dinner?"

…

I couldn't believe it. Out of all the possible ways I envisioned my first official 'date' going; cooking dinner with a vampire had never entered the equation. Of course, the fact that they _could _cook was no secret; the number of meals I had sampled from Esme's experiments serving as testament that even though they didn't eat, vampires could still appreciate the culinary arts. But even with that knowledge, I was still frightfully unprepared for the enjoyment I could glean from cooking with one of their kind; a laugh leaving me as I registered the streak of white powder that had been inadvertently combed through Garrett's hair as he absently tugged a hand through the dark locks before going back to kneading the dough.

"You've—you've got something in your hair" I managed; still more laughter wracking my body as he raised an eyebrow and turned to investigate his appearance in a nearby saucepan. The expression on his face as he realized exactly what had rendered me so amused causing a fresh wave of giggles to erupt as I covered my mouth with one hand and tried to stifle my mirth.

_Like that could happen_.

Almost before I could react, however, I found myself swept up in a pair of strong arms; Garrett's laughter rising up to join my own as we were suddenly out of the kitchen and back in the main room. As I was pinned between Garrett's lithe frame, and the sofa, his fingers poised just to the sides of my stomach; mischief in his eyes—

"No—no, I take it back" I squeaked; squirming beneath him even though my efforts were so very obviously futile "I take it back!"

"Do you?"

"I do!"

Watching as the vampire pulled back slightly, I found myself infinitesimally aware of our position; my heart pounding out it's now habitual pattern of hair-brained beats as I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side. It was strange; how I seemed almost instinctually _comfortable_ with how easily he had pinned me beneath him. How I seemed completely unfazed by how simple it would be for him to take advantage of such a situation. Honestly, I could not explain how I knew without a doubt that Garrett would never press his advantage though—

I knew he would never do anything unless I initiated it.

Forcing aside my seeming obsession with over-thinking literally everything that was going on at the moment, I settled instead for redirecting my attention to Garrett; my smile only widening as the tall vampire insisted upon leveling a quizzical expression my way.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not really."

Nudging at Garrett's shoulders, then, I reached a tentative hand up to ruffle the aforementioned flour-laden swath of hair; laughing as small bits of the powder fluffed down towards me even as I noticed the vampire freezing at the contact of my hands with his hair. His eyes had almost immediately flown shut, jaw tightening just the slightest bit as I slowly dropped my hand down to my side—my mind immediately flicking to what, if anything, I may have done wrong as I spoke.

"What is it?"

He didn't answer me at first, his body slowly—ever so slowly unwinding and shifting until he was seated on the couch; and I was forced to follow suit—his eyes once again taking up the act of roving across my features for a moment before he finally answered.

"A memory; it's nothing."

"But it isn't" I pressed; sitting up myself, and reaching out slowly—cautiously—to graze my fingers against Garrett's.

_Why was I so hell-bent on comforting him_?

"It's not nothing."

Watching as the vampire seemed to alternate between staying seated and returning some sort of reply to my assumption, and changing the subject; I somehow persuaded myself to remove my hand from its tentative place atop his, my mouth opening to try and redirect the conversation myself just as he spoke.

"Someone's here."

….

"So you're _cooking_ for him now?" Emmett teased; nudging me in the ribs and letting out a hearty laugh at the irritated look I sent him as he peeked under the lid of the pan that had been cooking away on the stove "It didn't take very long, then."

"It didn't take very long to what?"

"To domesticate you."

Rolling my eyes, I opted against giving the burly vampire the benefit of a reply; my attention instead turning towards Carlisle as he returned to the kitchen with Garrett not far behind, his eyes somber—concerned as he spoke.

"Nothing."

"But he was _here_" Garrett countered; his eyes lingering on me for a moment—likely gathering the all too unavoidable fear I was feeling—before turning back to the blond vampire on his right "He's taunting us."

"Why, though? Why not act now; rather than waiting?" Emmett asked; his hand gesturing a bit in mid-air as though he wanted to belabor the point.

"Because he _enjoys _this. Dragging out the endgame."

Flinching at Garrett's words, I used a shaking hand to tuck a loose lock of hair behind my ear, then, something in me telling me that he was right—that he _had _to be right. Even in my own brief encounter with the Volturi, Caius had seemed to be the more vindictive of the three brothers; and now, here it was out in the open. His desire to break someone down until they had nothing left. His thirst for winning, at whatever the cost.

_We were in over our heads_.

Noting how the vampires around me had taken to discussing the numerous possible ways we might get around such a scenario—how they all seemed stubbornly determined to think that they could handle this by simply waiting it out—I found myself eerily thankful that they seemed oblivious to what was going on within my own mind. Thankful that they had, by some miracle, not brought Alice along.

I needed a plan. Some way to force Caius' hand. I knew it was stupid, of course. That I thought for a second I stood a chance against such a cunning foe was ridiculous. Almost as soon as I had thought of the idea, the image of how vehemently I had chastised Bella for her similar actions regarding James had popped into my mind; causing a snort to leave me as I contemplated how similar we both truly were, much to my chagrin. But somehow, even in spite of that knowledge, I still could not suppress the overwhelming sense of determination I felt to do exactly that. Find a way to lure him out. Figure out what he wanted; and give it to him.

_I would do anything to make sure my family was safe_…

…

**Hello, everyone! And welcome to a new chapter! I promise, I didn't post exactly one month after the last chapter on purpose…maybe…kind of…lol. It just turned out that way. But regardless, I hope you enjoyed this one. A bit of fluff…a bit of angst…the whole kit and caboodle!**

**I know this is a bit shorter (a running pattern with me, perhaps). But I wanted to test a theory I've been having about getting the whole plot thing with Caius rolling. So here it is! I can't wait to hear what you think!**

**As always, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and commenting! Seeing that so many people are reading and enjoying the story truly warms my heart! **

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	21. Promises and Dreams

(_Elena's POV_)

After returning home from my impromptu 'date' with Garrett, and the resulting chaos that had ensued; I found myself staring, once again, at the screen of my computer. I had returned home hoping to distract my wayward thoughts with the history paper I had been prolonging. But with the way my eyes had continued to waver to the window, almost as if I was wishing someone would appear to come through it, I knew that focus, of all things, was not going to happen.

_I was far too worked up_.

Snapping the lid of the laptop closed once again, I forced myself up from the chair at my desk; roaming over to the window and inhaling the gust of cool night air that wafted up towards me from the yard. I knew that somewhere out there, the Cullens and the wolves were doing what they could to prevent Caius from coming here—if that were even what he intended to do. But even that knowledge did not stop the pulse of anxiety that pressed through my blood as I turned from the window and crossed the distance from there to my bed.

Why could I seem to do nothing but think about what would happen if I _did_ come face to face with the man that hunted me?

Unaware of how I had almost instinctively flopped down upon the mattress, I leaned back and placed my arm over my eyes; trying and failing to stop thinking of how this could end. If I went after Caius on my own, I certainly knew I was as good as dead. If Garrett, or any of the Cullens did the same, their odds may be slightly better—or the same. I was not foolish enough to discard the blond vampire's significant advantage in both age and skill; nor was I reckless enough to try and draw him to me.

_Or was I_?

The very thought of any one of those who I considered family getting hurt or worse on account of my own weakness was unbearable. The thought of _Garrett_ getting hurt was worse. As though it had already happened, I could feel the stabs of fear and grief trying as best they could to drown out rationality. Trying to make me believe that the losses I feared had actually occurred.

It wasn't real. It wasn't.

Doing as best I could to force myself to believe that, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried instead to focus my thoughts on the sounds of the night outside my window. Crickets—wind in the leaves of the trees—a lone howl, from one of Sam's pack—sounds that did eventually succeed in pulling me into a sort of dozing sleep.

Sleep, and a dream.

…

_It was cold; the wind gusting around me, and forcing my skirts to whirl about my ankles. I was alone in the forest; standing stock still as the chill of the evening air took my breath away—as I tried to give my eyes time to adjust to the sudden lack of light. Everywhere, the sound of cannon fire and shots from rifles echoed through the trees; burning the reverberations into memory. _

_They had come so suddenly; we had never stood a chance of preparing._

_I had woken to my father, shaking me until my eyes had fluttered open to meet his; my ears almost immediately taking note of the shattering sounds surrounding us. He had bid me run—wake as many families as I could, and run. I had obeyed, naturally, my fear threatening to paralyze me even as I moved on silent feet from door to door; the women and children coming with me even as the men prepared to fight. _

_And now, I was heading back towards the fray—and for what?_

_A chance to save the smallest brother of a man I loved._

_I knew it was foolhardy. What could I do, against the best soldiers the Crown had to offer? I hardly knew how to fight; and certainly stood no chance at defeating them. But I stood here, regardless, heart pounding within my chest as I finally succeeded in forcing my legs to move._

_Feet flying over underbrush, I ignored the way my lungs burned in equal parts exhaustion and anxiety as I moved; the branches of the surrounding trees tearing at fabric and flesh alike. A dozen scratches must have littered my face by now; my dress faring the worse. But all thought of appearance was as nothing to me, then; the only thought giving me strength being the sure knowledge that I was doing what anyone else would have done. _

_I had to believe that; or I would fail._

_Burning that thought into my mind, I forced myself forward; my heart lurching within my chest as I drew nearer to the source of the fighting and registered the distinct smell of burning. Everything burning. Homes, gunpowder—flesh. It was horrifying. Paralyzing. But I had to keep moving. A life depended on my refusal to falter in the wake of whatever it was that had become of the place I knew as home. As I broke through the barrier of the trees, and the sight of flame coiling skyward met my eyes; I found myself emitting a broken, wordless cry—_

_And then a hand was at my throat, pushing me until my back slammed into a nearby wall; as a voice growled in my ear._

"_Where'd a pretty one like you come from, I wonder?"_

…

Jolted awake with a hand on my throat, it took a moment for me to come back to reality—my thoughts racing even as I woke—as I tried to tell myself there was no way such a dream could have been real. It had seemed real enough, as I looked with my own eyes—as I felt that I truly did have an identity in that world; even though the events were so far in the past that to think I had been a part of them was laughable. But even as I fought to drive all thought of what I had dreamed being real from my mind; I registered that a man from that supposed past had been seated in the chair beside my desk, his ruby eyes regarding me with no small amount of curiosity as he spoke.

"You were dreaming again."

"Yes" I replied; unconsciously sinking back down upon my bed even as Garrett rose and strode over to join me "I—I don't understand any of this."

"Any of what?" He intoned; reaching for my hand almost as though to touch it would grant him understanding.

_His eyes looked pained, now_…

"_This_" I emphasized; letting him turn my palm over and ghost his fingertips upon it, trying as best I could to ignore the way the lightest touch sent my pulse to racing "Caius, the dreams—_us_—any of it."

"Caius wants to-"

"To get under your skin, I know."

"He wants to destroy me" The tall vampire clarified; fingers halting upon my palm as his eyes held mine "He wants to end everything I've ever cared for."

"And he thinks killing _me _will do that?"

"He _knows_ it will."

"_How_?" I demanded; my skepticism all too evident in my tone—a fact that had regret spilling through me as I noted the subtle flinch to Garrett's features before he replied.

"You already know."

Considering that, for a moment, I did all in my power to avoid looking away even as the now-familiar flush rose to my cheeks; the truth already right before me, impossible to deny. Impossible to rebuke. Although I barely knew him, even now, I could not find it in myself to call Garrett a liar.

_The dreams and the strange sense of connection I felt whenever he was near stood as proof against that_.

"I—I suppose I do" I said then; amazed at how I believed my words even in spite of my doubts "I just wish—I wish you didn't feel that way."

"Elena-" Garrett began; his expression telling me that he had taken the words in exactly the opposite way in which I had meant them—something that had me almost automatically reaching for the hand that had begun to retreat from my own as I sought to explain.

"I just—I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. You, especially."

_There…it was out in the open_.

The sensation of Garrett's fingertips brushing against my cheek had me looking up once more, in that moment; my eyes meeting the deep burgundy of his, as my heart threatened to stop right in my chest. It was impossible to describe; the feeling that I had known this look, before. The eyes had been a warm brown, then; in contrast to their deep red of the present. But even still, the expression was familiar—as if I was the only thing keeping him to the world, when the rest of his being seemed ready to fall to pieces.

What could have been mere seconds, or hours later, however, I found myself jolted out of my reverie at the sound of Garrett's voice; my mind short-circuiting at the intensity of how he was looking at me as he spoke.

"Elena, I _promise_ you, nothing is going to happen to me."

"Prove it."

I had no idea where the words had come from. No idea why I had chosen now, of all times, to say them. It truly made no sense, why I would try to outwit a vampire; any more than it made sense that I had known him in another life. But I had long since forced myself to admit that the impossible could very well _be _possible—I had come to know vampires. Werewolves. Nothing that I had restricted to fairy tales had stayed there. So when Garrett opted to lean closer to me, in that moment; his hand coming up to cup my cheek even as he moved still closer, his lips brushing softly against mine…

I simply ignored the impossible; and settled instead for what was right in front of me.

_Garrett's lips, slowly starting to move against mine_…

…

**Well hello! Long time, no post! I'd like to apologize for the abhorrent delay in getting this little chapter out to you guys—I'd blame work, and joining the GoT fandom, and other things, but that seems irrelevant. So I'll just put this chapter and its ending up here, and let you all enjoy (hopefully)!**

**As always, I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers past, and present, for your time and support! Hopefully you aren't **_**too**_** put out with me for the two month unexpected hiatus…because I've still got plans for the future of this story!**

**Anywho, I'll leave this here, and let you all be free of my rambling. Thank you once again for your time and understanding; and I cannot wait to hear what you think of this update!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	22. Desire and Conflict

_(Garrett's POV)_

I had just done the unthinkable.

As I had feared, the feel of Elena's lips against mine—her taste—her _smell_—was intoxicating. I could hear her heart pounding out its now familiar, erratic pattern of beats brought about by my nearness. I could practically sense her surprise in the way she had almost immediately taken up the act of trembling at my touch. But none of that was enough to stop me. None of it was enough to put a damper on the desire that had been weighing on me for far too long. All it had taken to break whatever thinly veiled hold I had on self-control fell away at the familiarity of Elena's defiance. Her stubbornness. She had only to say two words—two words that, in our past together, I had heard far too often. And it was over.

_Prove it_.

Of course I was careful to hold some of what I felt back, in that moment, my knowledge of exactly how fragile Elena was in comparison with my own person paramount in my mind. One false move could harm her. _Kill_ her. And I was wise enough to know that her reaction to what had just transpired was going to be tenuous at best; requiring still more caution. Caution that I felt I could only barely afford.

Content, for the moment, to savor the feel of the woman I adored beyond all reason as she shifted ever so slightly against me; I found myself biting back a low groan as her hands rose, not to push me away, but to pull at the edges of my coat.

She _wanted_ this.

Almost before I could react, I was helping her nudge the dark, heavy fabric from my shoulders; shoving it behind me and barely registering the heavy thud it made as it hit her bedroom floor. I was far too preoccupied with the way it felt to have her winding her arms around my neck—with exactly what it meant to have her subconsciously giving this much of herself, especially as I was not fool enough to disregard all the questions and uncertainties she must still have in her mind. But even in spite of those certainties, I could not stop myself from sliding my hands down so that one rested against the curve of her neck while the other moved to her hip.

It was heaven to touch her. To _feel _her. And against all of my better judgment—all of the things that I knew stood to happen if I gave into this now, I wanted more.

Fueled by such a thing, I realized that I had almost instinctively slid my hand underneath Elena's shirt where it rested upon her hip; the pads of my fingers skimming against soft skin and causing her to gasp. Where I had expected the contact to have her pulling away, instead it only seemed to propel her—and before I knew what had happened, she had pulled herself into my lap…

"Elena-"

"Mmm?" She whispered; her breath gusting against my face as she pulled away, with eyes roving across my features—such lovely eyes—eyes that held memory and promise. Her expression, in that moment almost had me forgetting my objection at taking this any further for her own well-being—_almost_—but even as much as I hated the thought, I was soon forcing myself to press onward in that vein; my hand that had been at her neck, moving to brush a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear before I spoke.

"I—I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She questioned; her expression almost immediately letting on that she had taken the wrong meaning from my words. She thought I referred to remorse over having kissed her—over giving in to what I could only imagine we had both been feeling for a while, now.

I had to get her to believe that was not the case.

"Not for this" I managed; reaching down to place a finger beneath her chin when she tried to look away "Only that we cannot go farther."

A thousand ideas seemed to flit through Elena's mind then; her expression at first understanding—then thoughtful—then taking on the appearance of one who has just realized something they had forgotten. Within seconds, she had risen away from me; turning to snatch the hair brush from the top of her dresser and tug it through her hair as she whispered:

"_Bella_."

"If anything had changed, Carlisle would have called" I said; loathe to lose this precious time alone with her, especially since mere mention of her sister troubled her so. But I would not be the one who separated her from her family. Not now. No matter what, I would give her what she wanted. What she _needed_; no matter the cost to myself.

"He said they would tell Charlie that she's gone to a treatment center in Atlanta-"

"I'm sure he did."

"Atlanta."

"Elena, you know it's for his own protection" I pressed; standing myself and moving forward to grab her hand from where it hung useless at her side.

"And what if she dies?"

Frowning, I remained silent, then, opting for that in favor of what might turn out to be a lie. I could not tell her that Bella would survive. Not when the exact opposite seemed the most likely outcome. I knew, of course, that she would hope beyond all hope that her sister would come through this ordeal unscathed. She loved her; that much was obvious, in spite of their differences. I also knew that it would do far more damage to give her false hope in the matter; causing her more pain in the end. But all of that stood in the way of what I desired most—Elena's comfort and happiness—

_It was infuriating_.

Still, I knew that in this particular instance, it would likely be best to simply follow Elena as she set the brush down and made to leave her bedroom; my hand only belatedly reaching out to snatch my coat from the floor as we prepared to leave. Charlie would be out all evening, thanks to some gathering at Billy's. And inasmuch as I knew that it would be more prudent for Elena to stay _here_ until he returned; I also knew I did not have it within me to deny her.

We would return to the Cullens' to see her sister. But I could not help but wonder…

_How many more pieces of Elena would Bella whittle away_?

…

_(Jacob's POV)_

She was with _him_ again.

I couldn't describe exactly why it bothered me so much just watching the way the bloodsucker looked at her—the way he seemed to hover over her all the time; as though he and only he could protect her. In a way, it was almost _worse_ than watching Edward with Bella; with all the looks and the hidden smiles and Elena's near constant blushing. She had wanted to resist him; I believed that beyond the shadow of a doubt. She was smarter than Bella in that way, at least. But still, as they always did, the leeches won out against them in the end. And now I had lost _two _friends; not just one.

Grinding my teeth together, I sidled away from the tiniest of the bloodsuckers as she sat beside me; ignoring her rolling eyes at my rudeness in favor of returning my attention to the discussion at hand. I knew, of course, that Edward was reading my every thought. Gauging my every reaction. But in that moment, I was more interested in Elena's hushed conversation with her sister.

In the way the red-eyed leech's eyes never wavered from her even though she seemed all but oblivious to him at the moment.

"Bella, listen" Elena was saying; doing as best she could to hide her shock, as her sister yanked her hand away "You don't understand what you're asking me to do."

"I do."

"You _don't_" The younger of Charlie's daughters pressed; her eyes darting for a moment—only a moment—to mine, before they returned to her sister "You want me to lie to him. Our own father. About _this_."

"Yes."

"Bella, you know I have a terrible poker face-"

"Then get a better one" Bella hissed; stunning all of us with the hardness to her reply, especially considering who she was speaking to. It wasn't like them to be so divided; that much I knew. But ever since finding she was pregnant, Elena had been different. And although I could not agree with her time spent with her new leech; I _did _agree with her in her stance on Bella.

_She was a fool if she thought she could survive this_.

Still, I knew that Bella had set her mind in stone, by now. I had already tried to change it. Her own _sister_ had tried to change it. Nothing could move her, though, and I couldn't help but succumb to my own selfish anger yet again as I contemplated how likely it was that we would all stand to be hurt by one stupid decision.

Bella would die. I knew it—Edward knew it—hell, even Elena knew it; though I could tell she didn't want to believe. Not yet. We would all realize the hard truth soon enough. And inasmuch as I wanted to shake Bella—to get her to finally see what everyone else saw—I knew that Edward would never let me near her. Just like Garrett would never let me close enough to Elena to convince her to walk away.

I knew the laws of my people. Of my pack. Since the beginning of the treaty's hold over us, we had all known what we would be called to do, should a vampire ever bite a human on our lands. We would kill the sire. Kill the newborn. And although I had my doubts over Elena's own desire to become one of the bloodsuckers that she surrounded herself with; I knew that I might not be able to spare her.

_I knew that she would never leave her sister's side; dead or alive_.

The idea of Elena trying to defend her sickened me; her dedication even at the sacrifice of her own needs and desires worrying me more than inspiring me. I understood, in a way; knowing what it meant to feel the need to stand by a sibling—or in my case, a pack brother. But I could not wrap my head around her iron-willed decision to remain at Bella's side, even in the face of how her sister more often than not had taken to treating her as she had me.

It would be like me deciding to remain beside Sam, even if he decided on a whim to kill the rest of our brothers.

_It didn't make sense_.

Frustrated, I forced myself to ignore Elena's new course of pleading with her sister. Forced myself to ignore how Bella's jaw had clenched stubbornly; giving evidence to how she planned to shut out reason for her own plan. I pushed past the leech at Elena's side, and ignored him too even as he seemed almost instinctively to shift into a more protective stance—as if that would do him any good. It was not _me_ he needed to protect Elena from. It wouldn't be _me_ that would be a threat to her safety, even if they were successful in evading the blond bloodsucker that seemed so intent upon haggling their every move. As I moved past all of them, and made my way outside, preparing to shift, and eke out what might be happening beyond the clear glass bubble the Cullen's seemed content to live in; I found myself more and more certain that the thing that _would_ destroy all of them—the thing that would take all of their hopes, and burn them to the ground, was Bella herself.

_Even Caius couldn't hope to reach Elena if her sister's stupidity brought the pack down upon them first_.

…

**Hello! And welcome to another chapter! I know it's short again; but I only just found the motivation for any type of writing, and I figured it'd be better to get it out to you now, rather than making you wait until Monday (because I'm working all weekend. Boo). Basically, after tying off the little cliffhanger with El/Garrett from last chapter, I decided to do something different and toy with Jake's POV…so I hope you like what you find!**

**Basically, what I was going for with his thought process is to show how torn he is; between his affection for the Swan sisters, and his repulsion at the idea of the baby itself. That, and I wanted to set up a little bit of foreshadowing regarding how things stand to turn out if the pack finds out—which as you have probably guessed is going to be slightly different than from the books.**

**In any case, I'll leave you here with the end of the chapter, and my many heartfelt thanks for the previous reviews! I truly do appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time to leave such encouraging comments. And I cannot wait to hear what you think of this chapter!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	23. Reckless Choice

(_Elena's POV_)

It was surprisingly more difficult to push aside the memory of kissing Garrett than I had anticipated.

After returning home from the Cullens' I had managed to cook dinner for Charlie, do the dishes, and finish my haphazard history paper; but about half-way into the reading I had been assigned for English, all hope of focus and mental clarity had fallen away as I realized that I would have given anything to be kissing him again. I would give anything to feel him near me—to press myself as close as I possibly could—to never let him go.

_This could be problematic…_

Closing my eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time, I tried and failed to focus on anything but the feeling of Garrett so close—how it felt to have his lips moving against mine—how the sensation of his fingertips brushing against the skin of my side had sent faint sparks flooding through my veins. I had wanted _more_ than just those fleeting touches, even in spite of how I had never before been anywhere near something that physical with anyone else. It was as though some greater instinct all but demanded that I keep whatever it was we had started going. A fact that troubled me even as much as it enticed me as I contemplated the realities behind just such a desire.

I did not want to be like Bella…

Aside from how absurd such thoughts were, given how soon they had come to mind, I couldn't shake the fact that something about them felt natural. _Right_. And even though I shuddered to think that I was slowly acknowledging the very real possibility that the past Garrett and I had shared together was real; I could not fight my growing confidence in that reality.

We _had _been together. I could feel it, even though I could not understand it.

_Maybe I really was losing it_.

Groaning, and running a hand through tangled hair, I tried and failed to force my mind from anything other than what had just transpired between Garrett and myself; my heart once again flip-flopping within my chest as I registered the sound of tires pulling into the driveway below my bedroom. A part of me—the stupid part, apparently, wanted it to be him once again; perhaps returning to take over the impromptu guard that had been set to watch over me since the predicament with Caius had begun. But it seemed, laughably, that fate was determined to laugh in the face of my wants and desires; my heart falling almost as quickly as it had somersaulted as I realized the newcomer was Jacob in his father's truck.

Great.

Heaving a sigh, I turned from the window, then; instead choosing to make my way to the mirror that rested above my dresser in favor of doing something—anything that might make it look as though I had just spent the better part of the evening doing homework; instead of spending it daydreaming about something that, by rights, was impossible. I could tell, even with the bare millisecond that I had already spent looking upon my own reflection, that I was haggard. Worn. And I knew, almost without really considering it, that Jake would be able to see through any mask I chose to construct; his uncanny ability to pick up on my mood rendering me minutely frustrated as I heaved a breath just as the knock sounded at the door.

"Got it, Dad" I hollered; wincing at the small crack in my voice even as I exited my room and headed for the stairs just as Charlie had poked his head into the hallway from the living room.

"Who is it?"

"Jake" I answered; noting his faint smile and shaking my head as I turned away in favor of closing the distance between myself and the door, one hand reaching out to fiddle with the lock before I was yanking it open and looking up at my friend—and apparently, my biggest nuisance—as I addressed him.

"What's up?"

"Can we talk? Outside?"

Something in the way he asked the question, as though almost terrified that I would decline, had my faint irritation at his presence dissipating; my head turning slightly to see if Charlie was still watching us even as I nodded.

"Yeah—yeah, just give me a second to get my coat" I said; clearing my throat and heading to the hall closet as my eyes met Charlie's for a moment, the skepticism in them all too evident before he was looking away from me and talking to Jake himself.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, Charlie; I'm just here to borrow El for a sec."

"Borrow away" Charlie chuckled; the significant look he sent my way earning him a significant glare from me before he was holding both hands up in surrender, and motioning for us to carry on "Just have her back before midnight, okay?"

"Sure, sure" Jake consented; smiling once at Charlie before he disappeared back inside the living room, before returning his attention to me and holding out a hand "Come on."

Knowing enough to be able to tell that it wouldn't be wise to inquire exactly _where_ Jake was going to take me until we were outside, I settled instead for hauling my jacket over my shoulders and moving to follow Jake out the door; the way his hand settled on the small of my back after I declined to take it outright sending a faint bolt of apprehension up my spine. Something in the way he had fallen silent, all cordiality that had been present with my father now gone had me worried. Frightened. It was as if something had him tense; the way his jaw muscle kept clenching and unclenching as we moved towards his truck setting my nerves on edge. And although I could sense that it might be better for me to simply wait until he chose to tell me what was going on of his own volition, a still greater part of me all but demanded to know—and so it was that I came to a sudden halt, then; the anger in my friend's expression as he whirled to face me almost—_almost_—halting my curiosity, before I spoke.

"Jake, tell me what's-"

"Get in the car, Elena" He cut in; holding out a hand to waylay my impending protest, and waiting a fraction of a second before continuing "I promise I'll tell you; just—just get in the car."

Deciding that he was being honest, I opted for following his request, even in spite of my own misgivings; one nod being all it took to have him stepping aside so that I could do as instructed, and get into the car. I was afraid, in that moment. Afraid that whatever it was that Jake was about to tell me would have my world crumbling apart at the seams even worse than it already was. Afraid that I wouldn't be able to stand in the way of whatever fate may have in store for my sister, or myself, for much longer.

_Little did I know, I was about to discover that my fears were very well founded_…

…

(_Jacob's POV_)

"He _what_?" Elena hissed; turning for what seemed like the millionth time to face me as I sped towards La Push, her hazel eyes wide as she pressed "That's—no, Jake, he _can't_-"

"He can" I affirmed; keeping my eyes firmly planted on the road as we skirted near the beach, and doing as best I could to avoid letting the very real fear in her voice get to me—as if that could happen—

"He can, and he will. He thinks it's the only way to protect the tribe."

"The tribe."

"We have no way of knowing what that thing can do" I argued; trying and failing to keep my tone calm as I risked a glance—a foolish glance—towards my unwilling passenger for a moment before her expression had me forcibly returning my attention forward as I settled about speaking again "El, I think you know that as well as anyone."

"What I _don't _know is why we have to kill _Bella_ to get to it."

There it was—the pain and even something akin to betrayal that was so evident in her voice as she tugged a hand through her hair; the sound of it creating a knife-like sensation somewhere between my hip bones and my rib cage as I finally pulled into the driveway of Sam and Emily's place and put the truck in park. She had every right to be upset. _Every _right. And in spite of how I had tried so diligently to hide it, I could feel my own anger—my own pain building up at the thought of what would happen to Bella; the fingers of one hand clenching into a fist when I turned to face Elena as she spoke once again.

"Why the hell have you brought me _here_?"

"Elena-" I began; only to find myself cut off as the girl I had known for so long leveled a look at me that had me almost doubling back on instinct, all trace of her former timidness gone as she spoke over me.

"He wants to kill my _sister_, and you brought me _here_!"

"Because I thought you could _help_!" I exclaimed then; not caring that the way in which my voice had risen had caused Elena to flinch back just a bit as I continued speaking "And I knew that even if you wouldn't, I could keep you safe here."

"Keep me safe" Elena stated; the deadened sound to her words only igniting my anger at the entire situation that the two of us now faced as she leveled a disbelieving glance my way "You can't honestly think I'd stay with you."

"Elena, I can _protect_ you" I argued; reaching for her hand and refusing to let go even as she made to tug away "I can protect you better than _he_ can!"

_Oops_…

"You have no _idea_ what he can do. What he's _already_ done" She began; the fire in her tone loosening the hold I had over her hand as she yanked away from me and placed her fingers on the handle to the door to force it open while I remained frozen—dumb-founded—with her next words "I'm more comfortable risking death at _his _hands than letting my sister die at _yours_."

Frozen in place as I tried so, so very hard to resist the urge to succumb to my anger and turn—as I tried to remind myself that she was _still _too close even as she hopped out of the truck, and bolted back towards the road—

_Damn it_.

Forcing myself into action, and jumping down from the driver's side; I resigned myself to the fact that at least in some respects, Elena was every bit as stubborn and foolhardy as her sister—the fact that she had clearly decided to _walk_ back to her home proving that fact more than anything else could—and then I smelt it. Cold. Sour, and harsh enough to leave a lingering burning in my nostrils; even though I could tell it was originating from somewhere outside of the immediate radius of our location. It was a scent that, although only barely familiar, froze my blood in my veins and prompted me to shift mid-run as I let out a howl to alert my brothers—

_Caius_…

…

***scuttles in from the dusty cobwebs***

**Hello! And welcome to a HUGELY delayed new attempt at a chapter! I can't honestly say why my muse left me; especially after so very many of you have taken the time to leave such lovely comments…and I can only apologize as sincerely as possible for leaving you all hanging! I hope you can all find it within your hearts to forgive me! And I also hope (and pray) that you haven't all lost interest!**

**I know this chapter is shorter than my normal postings, but given that it's been so long since the last update, I wanted to use this as a sort of gauge to see if anyone even **_**is **_**still intrigued by the story! So please! I beg of you to please leave me a comment whether or not to continue, and to tell me your thoughts! I know I have no right to do that, really, given how long it took me to post. But please? Pretty please let me know? **

***cue groveling***

**In any case, whatever the fate of this story, I do want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! I appreciate the support so much more than words can say!**

**Until next time (I hope)?**

**MJR**


	24. Hanging On

(_Elena's POV_)

Cringing as the sound of the gut-wrenching howl reached my ears, I forced myself to run faster still; trying all in my power to ignore the faint burning that had already taken root in my muscles as I moved. A part of me knew that this was stupid. Foolish. I could no more outrun Jake or anyone else in his pack than I could stand against the Volturi. But I couldn't stay here, with the people that were honestly contemplating murdering my sister. I couldn't even stay here long enough to plead her case, as Jake had wanted me to.

_I needed to get home and warn the Cullens about what I had learned_.

With those thoughts in mind, I pushed past all of the nagging doubts—all of the fear and anger that was trying so hard to take over my mind; instead focusing on closing the distance between myself, and the border of the pack's lands. I still had quite a ways to go, of course, before I reached that destination; my own human limitations likely only standing to get in the way of reaching it very quickly. But I knew if I could just reach that spot where the Cullens would be able to go without violating the treaty—if I could simply force myself to persevere until that point, then it was entirely likely one of them would come to find me. If I could get far enough from the pack, Alice would be able to see me again. She would be able to discern in a manner of minutes, what was about to happen.

That was really, all I needed. I just had to keep _moving_…

I had to keep moving, and hope for the best.

…

(_Garrett's POV_)

I couldn't get her out of my mind.

Everything I had tried to distract myself—every last ditch attempt at focusing my attention on another task had all but failed; the memory of Elena's response to my impromptu kiss holding sway over all else. A part of me—a part of me that was far too strong, in my opinion—all but demanded to return to her home. I wanted more. _Needed_ more. But I knew that it was entirely likely that what we had already started was new for her. Foreign.

_If I pushed further, it would not only endanger her life, but possibly drive her away_…

Frustrated by the predicament I had unintentionally found myself in, I had even attempted to hunt; knowing that the temporary distraction might put me in a better frame of mind. But in contrast to how I had hoped that finding a kill in some remote location—somewhere far from where the Cullens may be implicated—I found myself even unable to fully give over to what had so long been basic instinct; the foremost thought in my mind not for obtaining sustenance, but instead on what Elena might think of the entire affair.

One moment spent on such a thought was enough to have me abandoning the prey I had chosen mid-meal, then; my frustration at odds with the curiosity I felt over how quickly the girl had once again infiltrated herself into my life. Before, when I had known her, she had seemed to easily redirect my more reckless tendencies with just a touch or a wayward glance. And now?

Now it seemed she was even able to do such a thing when we were not even in close proximity.

Resigned, I made my way back to the Cullens' home; ignoring the curious expressions on the faces of my hosts as I brushed past Emmett where he sat ensconced upon the sofa and moved towards the chair beside it. Naturally, the brawny vampire let loose a low chuckle at how I had slumped into the chair almost as soon as I could; earning himself a faint glare before I was turning my attention to the game on the television. I needed something—_anything_ mindless to turn my attention towards; unless I wanted to risk giving up on preventing myself from simply returning to Elena—

Something that had decided, it seemed, to come in the form of a sharp gasp from Alice as she entered the room; her entire body freezing as she flicked her eyes almost immediately to me.

_Great_…

Almost immediately, Jasper had risen from his place beside Emmett to stand by her side; one hand resting on her forearm as he watched her intently. It took a moment—only a moment—for the small vampire to recollect her thoughts. But in that moment, I found myself fervently wishing that whatever she had seen would have no impact on me whatsoever; a desire that was as unfounded as it was insane as I registered her moving towards me with one hand outstretched.

_As though physical contact could prove reassuring_…

"What is it?" I asked; trying as best I could not to flinch away from her touch even as the look in her eyes betrayed her own anxiousness—as the slight hesitation to her words froze me to the spot.

"I can't see Elena anymore. Or Caius."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"Before, it's always happened when she's been with Jacob or another member of the pack" Carlisle clarified; moving to stand beside me, and regarding his adopted daughter for a moment before returning his attention to me and continuing to explain "It's entirely likely that she's with one of them now, as well."

"But she can't see Caius."

"No" My old friend assented; the faint crease to his brow giving hint of his own concern even as he pressed on "But that doesn't mean that he's there."

"We don't know that he isn't" I insisted; the fingers of one hand clenching and unclenching as I managed a step back in an attempt at fighting off the overwhelming fear that had so quickly tried to consume me—as I made to head back towards the door, and go find Elena myself—

As I found myself only belatedly biting back a warning growl as I found my path blocked by both Emmett and Carlisle; the older of the two reaching a hand out to rest it upon my shoulder as he spoke.

"We can't go on their land, Garrett" He began; seemingly unwavering even in the face of the dark look I was leveling his way in favor of pressing forward "The pack will protect her."

"They _can't_" I argued; wrenching away from him as I moved to get around the temporary block in my path "I'm going Carlisle. If you don't want to risk breaking the treaty, then simply don't come along."

_They weren't going to stop me. Nothing was._

…...

(_Jacob's POV_)

This was hopeless.

Caught between the need to go roadside and follow Elena's scent more directly, and the equally as potent need to keep ourselves hidden; I could practically _taste_ Sam's frustration as we all moved silently through the shadows of the trees. He knew, as well as I did—as well as _any _of us did—that to best protect her, we had to be close. Closer, in reality, than we were. But risking the chance of a wayward late night traveler was every bit as threatening to us as exposure was to the leeches that seemed so determined to thwart our very existence.

Perhaps that fear of exposure would hinder the blond leech as well.

Forcing myself to hold on to that hope, even in spite of how fruitless it seemed; I once again redirected my focus towards the rest of the pack as they moved around me, the sensation of both Leah and Seth moving in to cover my flank reassuring me—at least until I heard Leah's silent thought.

"_Serves her right; getting involved with them_."

"_Shut up, Leah_."

"_Well it's true_."

Growling, I managed to swerve to the left just enough to bump into Leah's shoulder; ignoring the low whine that emanated from her as I forced myself ahead. Her callousness—her indifference in the face of not only Bella's impending death, but Elena's as well—infuriated me. To say anything less would have been a lie. But almost as soon as I had found myself tempted to give in to the desire to round on her and make her see in no uncertain terms that we _were _going to save them both, Sam's voice thundered in my head; the command in his words undeniable as he spoke.

"_Enough, Jacob. Focus on Elena, now_."

Grunting in agreement, I forced myself to refocus on the path before me; noting how Seth had fallen in at my side as we ran. I could hear in his thoughts that he was on _my _side. That he wanted to protect Elena and Bella as much as I did. And inasmuch as it frightened me to have someone else possibly take the fall for the beginnings of the plan that I had decided upon, it also gave me the minutest amounts of encouragement. I wasn't alone. I wouldn't have to _be _alone.

That was all that mattered.

In that moment, however, it had become clear to me that even in spite of my desire to mask my thoughts, Seth had picked up on them all the same; his awe and comingled intrigue at the idea forcing me to pour all my attention upon the path at our feet once more. Sam was right. I needed to _focus_. To use everything I had to seeking out the location of the blond leech that threatened my friend instead of mulling over a future that was seemingly impossible to avoid.

_I had to focus, or risk losing one of the few things that kept me from going insane_…

With such a thought in mind, I ignored Seth's unspoken questions in that moment—I even ignored all of the incessant thoughts of my pack brothers around me, save for those that had to do with Caius, or Elena herself. I knew that it was imperative to keep my head in focus, here—to avoid the twisting of my gut that had everything to do with the very real fear I had of losing both humans that had come to mean more to us than most others. But in spite of how I had seemed, at least temporarily, to squash my distracting feelings in favor of adopting those that were more in line with the feelings of the pack, I could not shake the notion that something would happen tonight—

_Something that would change my world as I knew it_.

…

(_Elena's POV_)

I was stupid. So very stupid. Naïve. Foolish. I had known, on some level, that I could not have made it to the border between tribal lands and the rest of Forks without incident. I had known that I would be caught by either Jacob or one of his pack brothers before too long. And in spite of the faint flicker of irritation that such knowledge had given me, I had to admit that I would have much preferred _that _outcome to the one I never could have foreseen.

Caius was the one I had initially mistaken for a stranded traveler standing beside a stalled out vehicle; the sight of his pale hair blowing in the slight breeze as he turned slowly—painstakingly—to face me freezing my blood within my veins.

_I was so unprepared for this_…

Turning on instinct, then, I bolted for the cover of the trees beside me; hoping in vain that the foliage would do something to conceal my presence. To confuse him. If I was lucky, perhaps the other scents surrounding us would mask my own; at least partially—

Something told me I was not going to be so lucky.

It was almost comical, how I had elected to run even knowing that he would catch up sooner rather than later. My human limitations were nothing compared to his own superior strength and speed. But in spite of that knowledge, I felt all but compelled to at least _try _to put up something that might resemble a fight; my thoughts flicking almost instinctively to Garrett as I continued to race still deeper into the woods.

_I'm sorry_.

Ignoring the way my mental farewell had brought about a strange burning sensation in my eyes that I was all but determined to prevent, I moved faster still; my heartbeat accelerating as it clattered around within my chest. I couldn't breathe, it seemed, knowing that I had so blindly stumbled into the worst case scenario. My lungs had tightened impossibly within my chest as I stuttered to a stop. And as I rested, back against a tree, in an attempt to calm the overwhelming panic that seemed to be hell-bent on crushing me, I heard it. A voice that was so soft, it was almost imperceptible.

A voice that accelerated my panic even further than it already had been as I froze to the spot and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hello, Elena" Caius purred; the proximity of his voice in combination with the tremor of his cool breath against the skin of my cheek making me cringe like a cornered animal as I felt the pad of his finger come up to brush against the skin of my neck as he whispered in my ear—

"So terrified—"

"Go to hell."

The chuckle that the vampire emitted then had me opting for opening my eyes, then; the surprise that rolled through me at how quickly he had removed himself from where he had hovered so close that we were within seconds of touching at war with my apprehension at the dawning grin that had taken over his features. I knew, even then, that he had me exactly where he wanted me; the gleam to his feral red eyes sending a chill down my spine. But before I could manage any more foolish retorts—before I could try yet again to make myself seem braver by far than I felt, Caius was speaking once again; his voice every bit as soft as before, but no less menacing.

"You're just as stubborn as before" He said; eyes wandering over my frame and making my skin crawl as he pressed on "It would be endearing if it weren't so foolish."

"What do you want?"

"You don't already know?"

Pondering that, I found myself forced to admit that perhaps I _did _know the answer. That perhaps I had known it all along. But that still did not stop the bolt of anxiety that found its way through every nerve ending in my body as though they were all individual live wires; my throat suddenly going dry and causing my voice to crack as I spoke, and found myself shocked at how fervently I was praying that my certainty would prove false.

"He won't come."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Caius returned; once again stepping towards me and causing me to risk a haphazard step backwards, only to stumble upon a fallen branch and snap a hand out at the last second to prevent myself from falling "You underestimate your worth to him."

"Do I?"

_My words sounded hollow, even to me_…

Almost before I could think of anything further to say, however, I found myself biting back a yelp of surprise as I registered the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer from somewhere back towards the road; my heart lurching up to reside somewhere in my throat as I saw the bolt of brown that whizzed past me and leapt towards Caius.

_Seth…_

Within seconds, a second blur had entered into my line of vision, the hard growl that emanated from its throat as it planted itself firmly in front of me forcing me to snap out a hand to latch onto russet fur as I fought with all I had to avoid panic. I couldn't help it—the overwhelming fear that one or both of the wolves would meet their end at Caius' hand—a fear that seemed to be trying its hardest to be confirmed, as I realized that Seth had leapt at Caius while Jacob remained planted in front of _me_; the piercing yelp he let out as the impact of the vampire's arm collided with his throat creating a sinking pit in my stomach that only deepened as Jake leapt out from his place before me and jumped towards the creature that had struck his brother.

Knowing that I had to use that distraction to my advantage even as much as I did not want to, I forced myself into action, then; moving backwards as slowly as caution would allow. I knew that this was what Jake and Seth had hoped for. That I would fall back, and let them handle it from here. But that was before I heard the faint whimper that froze my heart within my chest.

That was before my eyes lighted upon Seth as he remained, near to unmoving on the ground where he had fallen—_Caius' hit had caused more impact than expected_…

Blind to the small voice that all but dictated I let him be—blind to the caution that wanted so badly for me to heed it—I abandoned my trek backwards in favor of darting over to Seth's side even as I registered the sound of Jake's continued struggle with Caius. Almost immediately, I sank to my knees beside him; the faint sense of relief I felt at how he seemed to stir at my touch holding sway for a moment over my fear. Deep brown eyes met with mine for a moment; the look in them holding not anger at an injury for my sake, but satisfaction that I remained as yet, unharmed—

But then the unthinkable happened.

In seconds, Caius seemed to have disengaged himself from Jake's attempt at diverting him; the force of his blow sending the russet wolf rolling away even as his eyes lighted upon me. Without even thinking—without sparing any time whatsoever on the possible repercussions of my actions—I was standing once again and placed myself between Caius, and Seth's prone frame; and the blond vampire was moving towards me, his body a blur as he passed—as I stumbled a bit in response to the sudden pulse of pain that ignited in my wrist…

_As Caius disappeared further into the trees, and I felt a familiar pair of arms latching onto me as I crumpled to the ground, while white hot flames began to lick through my veins._

…

**Well hello there, everyone! And welcome to another new chapter! I must admit, I am absolutely floored (in a good way) by the amount of responses I received last chapter! I really have no words for how appreciative I am that you all are still interested in and enjoying this story! I truly do love getting all of the notifications in my inbox; and my most humble thanks go out to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I love ya!**

**I know I went ahead and left this chapter at a bit of a cliffhanger—but I hope you can all forgive me for that because I want to pose a question that will determine the course of the story from here-on out.**

**Should I have Elena follow the same course as Bella did with James, and have someone prevent her from changing now? Or, should I increase the angst just a bit and have her change now, at Caius' hand? I'm honestly fine with either option, so it's open to you to decide! **

**As always, I thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read and review this story! I truly do appreciate all of the support, and I cannot wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter; and where the story should go from here.**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	25. First Steps

(_Elena's POV_)

Anything I had heard about a bite from a vampire—anything I had been told by Carlisle, Edward, or even my own _sister_ paled in comparison to what I was feeling now. In seconds, the fact that two evenly spaced puncture wounds now resided upon my wrist had turned from what ought to have been a localized wound to something that had pain ricocheting through my body like so much fire; the faint whimper that erupted from my lips forcing me to jam my mouth shut as I registered the almost immediate tensing of the arms that held me.

No—no, he wouldn't see me break from pain.

Barely registering the sensation of my fingernails moving to dig crescent shapes into my palms, I fought against the constricting sensation in my chest; the harsh inhalation of air whistling past my nostrils as still more of the racing fire sped through my veins. The feeling was enough to force me to convulse slightly in Garrett's arms—my muscles locking as if to ward off any further invasion of the venom that I knew was already infiltrating my system.

_This was not how it was supposed to go_…

I hadn't even decided yet if I _wanted _to be changed; my uncertainty over the prospect of losing contact with everyone I had ever known—with everyone I had ever loved at war with the unanticipated pull I felt towards the vampire that now held me in his arms. I could feel his panic—I could sense it, even though the sounds of the world around me had faded to mere murmurs in contrast to the rushing and pounding that was now assailing my ears as blood and venom intermingled in my veins. He held onto me as a dying man might a life raft; even in spite of the very real anger I could pick up through the indiscernible words being shared. And although I wanted nothing more than to avoid such a conflict—although I wanted out of this thing that I had been unwillingly thrown in the center of, I could only curl my fingers tighter towards my palms; the air leaving my lungs in a rush as I felt my sudden change in position.

_We were running now_.

Faintly, I could perceive the air that was rushing against my body as we moved; the coolness of it soothing at least a miniscule fraction of the burning pain that had now consumed my entire body. But almost as soon as that small amount of relief had come, I found myself cringing as I felt, rather than heard, a louder sound than the rushing of the wind through the trees as it came ripping from my throat—the sound that accompanied the sudden conflagration of the flames that had been speeding through my veins as they came to center themselves directly at the center of my chest—

I didn't want this. I _didn't _want this.

_I can't do this_…

Almost in time with the panic that had flared to life in my mind, my thoughts flicked outside of the all-consuming pain that threatened to unhinge my sanity; the faces of my father—my mother—Jake—_Bella_ flashing behind my closed eyes and causing me to release the breath that I had been holding in a rush. Vaguely, I perceived that we had suddenly stopped running. That I had been laid to rest on a sort of horizontal surface; the air that had surrounded me and provided only the smallest measures of comfort now gone, as the fire continued beating at every fiber of my being. Another cool hand had come to rest upon my forehead—upon the wrist that had not been bitten even as I felt Garrett latching upon the opposite hand. But my mind could not even begin to comprehend the hushed words they shared, discernible only as a muted whirring behind the frantic beating of my heart; and so it instead chose to return to the frantic thoughts of what I stood to lose, now, when I had never expected to even come close to such a thing for quite a while.

I could feel the tears that wanted to rise as I thought of what everyone would be told about this. Tears that only added to the burning that tore through me as I contemplated what the excuse would be for my absence from here on out. I didn't want to believe that it was all over. That I would _never _be able to say goodbye; forced instead to simply abandon my previous life without ever looking back. It would be a lie to say that thinking of that fact was almost _more _painful than the very real trauma that my body was undergoing now. But almost as soon as such a thought had risen to mind, I found myself tensing once again; my muscles first stiffening, and then going slack as the next rush of pain took my consciousness away—

…

(_Jacob's POV_)

This was not supposed to be happening.

Seth and I _had _the blond leech, at least for a moment; our joint attack very nearly succeeding in taking him down. But in seconds, all of that had changed. Seth had gone down, and I had tried not to follow; only to find myself thwarted when concern for the youngest one of my pack brothers had rendered me slow. And then Caius had straightened from his poised position as he had been prepared to attack me once more. He had looked away from us for a moment—only a moment.

It was in that moment that everything had blown apart.

The pale leech had moved forward, then; the absence of his body before mine granting me the opportunity to see Elena as she crouched over Seth, completely oblivious as the vampire moved towards her. My head had lifted off of the ground as I had prepared to let off a warning howl—but before the sound could even reach my lips, Caius had sped forward. In the millisecond that he broke stride in favor of bending over her, I had felt my heart all but stop within my chest. And then he was moving forward once again; disappearing into the trees as my eyes met with the hazel of Elena's just before she seemed to grasp exactly what had happened.

Her eyes had held fear—pain—confusion; the fraction of time in which they had held mine sending a bolt of my own fear flowing through me before I was phasing and hastily searching for my clothes. A part of me, albeit a small one, reflected on how grateful I was that I was now an old pro at the transition from human to wolf, and vice versa—but then that part of me found its ire overwhelming all other emotion as I redirected my attention to the woman before me; only to find my steps faltering as another individual caught her in his arms as she fell.

_Garrett_. This was _his _fault—

Fighting against the very real urge I felt, in that moment, to change back and fight the one that had thrown Elena into this position in the first place, I moved forward to approach him instead; my fingers curling themselves into fists even as the faint whimper Elena emitted twisted my heart within my chest. I knew, somehow, that even if I had given in to my desire to do as instinct all but demanded, and kill the bloodsucker where he stood, that to do such a thing would hurt Elena even more than the pain she was enduring now. And although I hated that part of myself that, even now, was putting _her _needs above the needs of baser instinct, I could not bring myself to give in; instead forcing myself to speak as the blood red eyes of the leech before me met my gaze.

"Undo it" I gritted; my teeth clenched as I felt my entire body beginning to tremble in response to my anger even as I fought to hold the blood-red gaze of the leech before me "_Undo _it."

"I can't-"

"You _can_" I insisted; my voice cracking and belying my anxiety as I dropped to my knees beside Elena and ignored the low growl that emanated from Garrett's chest as my hand reached out to brush against hers "You _have _to. If a human is bitten-"

"I _can't_" The leech repeated; the pain in his eyes as he looked from me, to Elena almost palpable—almost moving, were it not for the anger I felt towards him "I won't—if I even _try_, I don't know that I would be able to stop."

"Then I'll _make _you stop."

"It won't be that easy."

"Would you two _stop_?" Seth's voice came to us then; his appearance startling me for a moment before we all found our attention brought back to Elena as she stiffened in Garrett's arms. As she let out another low sound that indicated her pain, and took my breath away as I squeezed her hand as lightly as I dared before Seth was speaking yet again.

"What are we going to do?"

"_He _is going to save her" I growled; ignoring the sharp look Garrett through my way as I pressed "Seth, go find Sam."

"But-"

"_Go_, Seth" I ordered; the urgency in my tone overriding my pack brother's protest as I stood in time with Garrett when he lifted Elena in his arms "Tell Sam the pack has a more pressing issue than Bella at the moment."

_They had to take care of Caius before he did any more damage_…

"What will _you _do?" Seth asked then; his hesitation evident as he once again flicked his gaze to Elena as she moved minutely in the leech's hold—as my jaw muscles clenched in irritation for a moment as I regarded the red-eyed monster before me, and leveled the hardness of my tone directly at him.

"If he's not going to help her, we need to get her to someone who _can_."

_I was not going to lose two friends in one fell swoop_…

…

(_Garrett's POV_)

I no longer required proof of the existence of hell. I was living in it right now.

Time had seemed to stop as I laid Elena down on the impromptu hospital bed that Carlisle had appropriated for Bella to use throughout the pregnancy; my nerves grating against their own raw edges as I was forced to step back and relinquish my hold on her in favor of letting my old friend take charge. It was too late to stop the change, now. I knew that, even without the growing resignation that had taken root in Carlisle's eyes. And in spite of how practically every fiber of my being all but demanded that I go after the monster that had set this entire ordeal into motion, I knew that I could not leave her. Not now.

_She would not be alone in this_.

"It's too late to stop it" Carlisle said then; his soft tone confirming my fears—confirming what I had suspected all along, even as a pang of regret tore through me at how my hesitation had cost Elena her choice in all of this. I should have tried to remove the venom from her veins. I should have, and Carlisle's expression as he met my gaze confirmed that he thought the same. But the greater fear that had stayed my hand remained in face of that knowledge still plagued me; what I felt now paling in comparison to what I knew I would feel if I had attempted to stop her transformation, and had been unable to stop.

I could not have lived with that truth—with the truth that _I _had, in trying to help her, had inadvertently killed her myself.

"I should never have stayed in Forks."

"You didn't do this" My old friend cut in; turning from me for a moment, in favor of reaching for a syringe "You had no way of knowing Caius would come for her this quickly."

"She won't forgive me" I countered; blind to the logic in my friend's words as I threaded my fingers through Elena's and prayed that it would not be the last time I was able to do so—as I prayed that she would not push me away forever once she was awake again as I finished.

"She should have had a _choice_."

"In time, she would have chosen this anyway."

His certainty was obvious, in that moment; the incredulous expression I leveled his way never causing him to falter as he placed the tip of the needle on the syringe he held into Elena's forearm and injected the contents—morphine—into her veins in a likely attempt at easing her pain.

"I know her better than you think, Garrett."

"Forgive me if I can't see that."

A moment passed between us, then, in which Carlisle and I were both silent, as we fell to contemplating the woman before us. A moment when we both seemed caught between our concern for her, and our own individual thoughts. But then that moment was broken as I felt, rather than saw, Carlisle moving around the hospital bed in favor of placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder; his golden eyes meeting mine as he spoke.

"I know her well enough to see that she trusts you" He began; ignoring my skeptical expression in favor of pressing on "She cares for you, even if she can't understand why; and I think _that _will make all the difference in the world."

Sighing, I managed a terse nod, then; hoping that my acknowledgement of his words would persuade Carlisle that I was going to trust him in this, even if I realistically had no intentions of doing so. I could not explain it—why I was so averse to his pity, even in the face of my own inner turmoil. But something in me was all but determined to prevent anyone else from feeling even part of the dissonance that I was currently experiencing; a fact that had me opting for sitting in the chair beside Elena in silence as I covered her hand with both of my own.

_I would not bring anyone else down with me if I fell_…

…

(_Elena's POV_)

I was eerily grateful for the darkness that had engulfed me. Grateful that its reprieve, brought about by the unanticipated stick of a needle into my arm, had bought me some time. It had given me a break, even if only temporarily, from the consuming pain that had been determined to push me to the brink of endurance, and beyond. But now that I was at least semi-conscious again—now that the pain seemed to have dulled just enough for me to gain some semblance of coherent thought, I registered the now empty space beside me, where before there had been the presence of a hand holding my own.

_Why was the feeling that consumed me at that realization more akin to despair than relief_?

Curious, I soon found myself stretching my fingers experimentally; the faint ebb of fire that flowed through them nothing compared to what it had been before. Almost—almost, I found myself feeling the faintest beginnings of relief. Relief that the pain seemed to be at its end; the fingers of its flame receding until it only resided as a dull ache in my limbs. But just as soon as that relief had come, I found myself encountering an equally potent feeling of dread.

The end of the pain meant the change was almost complete.

Such a thought had my eyes flicking open almost instantaneously, then; the myriad of colors and textures that assailed my line of vision stunning me as I rose to a seated position. Still, I could feel the now miniscule waves of pain as they moved to the outer edges of my perception—I could feel them as though they were clinging to me, and refusing to let go. But as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and marveled at how quickly I had done so—at how much more _efficient _my body seemed to be now, as compared to before, I found myself simultaneously caught off guard by the presence of the man standing by the window; my muscles tensing as I realized it was not who I had expected at all.

"Carlisle?"

Flinching at the foreign sound to my voice, I instinctively raised a hand up to cover my mouth; the absence of any blemish or mark stunning me still further as my mind became distracted by looking over my skin. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind at once, not the least of which being what was going to happen now. But in the mere millisecond that it had taken my mind to flit through all of those separate thoughts, Carlisle had moved from his place beside the window in favor of stepping closer to me; his voice soft—imperceptible if I had still been human—as he spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

The touch of his hand upon my arm was strange, in that moment; the surprise that flowed through me at how our skin temperatures were now exactly the same very nearly consuming all of my focus for a moment, before I managed to tear my eyes away from where his hand rested over my skin in favor of a reply.

"I—fine, I guess" I intoned; flinching yet again at how clear my words were in spite of the myriad of murky thoughts that assailed my mind as it attempted to sift back towards my time as a human—towards time that was now at an end "Where's Garrett?"

Surprised at how quickly I had decided to inquire about the tall vampire's whereabouts, I could only wait as Carlisle cleared his throat and removed his hand from my arm. I was at a loss, then, to decide which of the feelings that I held now would predominate; caught so perilously between anger at my forced change, and concern for the one that had so inadvertently precipitated it.

_I wanted to blame him for this; but I knew I could not_.

As if in line with my thoughts, Carlisle's expression as he observed me for a moment indicated that he knew exactly what I was so torn by—that he understood it—his words that came next softer even than his initial query as he explained.

"He thought you might need some space."

"Space" I repeated; my mind hastily conjuring up any number of likely scenarios regarding what that space entailed even as I flicked my gaze from Carlisle's towards the mirror at the opposite side of the room for a moment before pressing forward "He—will he come back?"

The doctor's silence in that moment had brought a renewed sense of panic to me then; the speed with which I heaved myself down from the bed and backtracked slightly from my former position stunning me for a moment before my attention was once again redirected by his words.

"He won't leave you, Elena."

"He already has."

Marveling at the sadness in my words—at how something within my chest had twisted as I realized that I _was _in fact alone—I found myself fighting against my aversion to this new and unexpected transition as I contemplated the potential loss of Garrett's presence in my life. I hadn't realized, perhaps until this very moment, that he had become incredibly and unfathomably important to me. But in spite of Carlisle's words to the contrary, I could not help but fear that I was finally free of him. Something that would before have given me an unbelievable sense of relief—

Something that would have been welcome, until I had let him kiss me—something that would have been reassuring until I had been forced to realize that I believed every bit of what he had told me.

_I could not do this alone. I was barely even confident that I could do it with help_.

As though he sensed my mounting anxiety, in that moment, Carlisle had stepped forward once again; this time grasping my hand firmly in his own, and causing me to wonder yet again at the remarkable change I had undergone as evidenced in the rapidity of my thoughts and movements before he broke me from those thoughts as he addressed me once again.

"He hasn't left you, Elena" He insisted; turning his attention from me for only a moment as we both registered the sound of two pairs of footsteps approaching, and I found myself tensing once again as Emmett and Jasper appeared in the now open doorway while he finished.

"He's giving you time to get used to this."

"And how long will that take?" I inquired; stepping back in spite of how I knew that the two newest arrivals were hardly threats, and noting Carlisle's faint but encouraging smile as he realized that not even I knew the answer to that question—as he registered Emmett's joking grin as he looked me up and down for a moment before stepping further towards me as he spoke with barely concealed amusement.

"Long enough for you to learn how to be less clumsy than you used to be" The burly vampire laughed; his grin only widening at the way I had taken to narrowing my eyes at him in spite of how my confusion still remained entrenched in my mind—as I realized that his next words were far more correct than I had ever wanted them to be as I registered the pin pricks that had begun to claw at the base of my throat while he spoke.

"You need to hunt."

_God, I was not ready for this_…

…

**Hello there! And welcome to yet another chapter, my dears! I am so very pleased by the overwhelming response to last chapter, once again; and I must say I'm very excited by the way you all (with some exceptions) seemed to want Elena to change now. For those of you that didn't, I hope you can still find it in your heart to enjoy this story—believe me, it won't all be sunshine and roses now, and Elena and Garrett still have some hurdles to overcome before they're a fully-fledged couple. But I promised that I would go with the majority; and hence I decided to bring about the events in this chapter! So I hope all of you, whether for her change or not, can still continue on enjoying the story!**

**Basically what I was going for here is the introduction to Elena's experience in the vampire world; coupling her innate curiosity for her new life with her fears and hesitancies as well. I wanted to go into both of those sides equally, especially in the chapters to come—so hopefully it all seemed realistic. She's a logical girl, of course, so she's not going to react with a temper tantrum and go all "oh pity me." But she **_**is **_**going to have her share of struggles; which will be elaborated upon in future chapters. **

**Needless to say, I want to thank each and every one of you who are still reading and reviewing this story for your ongoing support! I truly could not continue posting as I have without your wonderful insight and comments; and I cannot WAIT to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Until next time?**

**MJR**


	26. Clarity

(_Elena's POV_)

Exileration. That was the first word that came to mind as I sprinted ahead of Emmett and Jasper in favor of testing out my newfound strengths; my new eyes straining to take in everything around me. I had expected everything to be a blur as I flitted through the trees—I had expected to find myself disappointed in my inability to take it all in and enjoy its purity, even in the face of my own uncertainty. But instead, what I found was a startling clarity in the scenery that surrounded me; the colors and shapes meeting my avid gaze as simply as they would were I only running at a human pace.

Curious…

Still moving, I forced myself to focus on the newness of everything—on the fascination I felt over this new life, as opposed to the apprehension that just such a thing had brought me. I didn't dare dwell on the negatives. On what I would lose, and how it might stand to upset what I had gained.

_I knew that if I did, I would be lost_.

With such thoughts in mind, my thoughts were soon redirected, quite willingly, to my run; Jasper's voice suddenly ringing in my ears in spite of how far behind me he was.

"Are you going to keep showing off, or are we going to hunt?"

Coming to a halt, I soon found my teeth coming out to worry at my lower lip; the notion of the hunt sending a bolt of trepidation through me as I turned and waited for Jasper and Emmett to find me where I stood. I was nervous—exceedingly so, at the prospect of killing something. And although I knew it was necessary, and far better than the alternative of feeding from a human, I could not stop the shiver of revulsion that shook me then; doing as best I could to compose my features into as neutral expression as I could manage when my new brothers approached.

"Ready?" Jasper said then; the sensation of a faint calm stealing over me providing a miniscule amount of reassurance as I registered him trying to regulate my likely overwhelming emotions for a moment before speaking myself.

"I—I think so."

"Don't worry, El, we won't let you destroy the trees" Emmett quipped; earning himself a glare from me, before Jasper was stepping in once again.

"Close your eyes" He began; watching me until I finally managed a faint nod and complied with his direction "What do you sense?"

Silent, I did as best I could to glean as much as I could from my current surroundings; the sounds all but overwhelming as I tried to sift out anything that might be of value. It was all so much more potent than when I had possessed mere human ears; the noises coming with more clarity than I had ever before experienced. It was all there—the wind, the trees and leaves and birds—and it was all I could do to prevent myself from getting caught up in all of that distraction; my determination to avoid incurring still more teasing from Emmett winning out over all other thought as I furrowed my brows slightly and began to focus.

It was all there—the sounds of the little heartbeats of the creatures that surrounded us; each one hammering out its unique pattern of sounds as they moved. If I had not been so painfully aware of the burning at the base of my throat growing stronger in response to such a sound, I might have spared a moment of regret for the loss of my very own heartbeat—a faint feeling of gratitude taking over as I found myself oddly grateful for the very real distraction of my thirst. And then I caught it—the stronger heartbeat, set in amidst all of the other smaller patterings of squirrels and chipmunks and the like—my words hushed as I spoke.

"Deer."

"Where?" Jasper intoned; the small sound of a leaf crunching under a shoe indicating that he had stepped towards me to come to rest just beside my left shoulder even as I felt every muscle in my body instinctively tensing as though preparing for the hunt. It was stunning, the ease with which my body seemed eager to accept its new life; even in spite of my mind's near to constant misgivings. But before I could spend too much time dwelling on that thought, and the subsequent shock it brought me, I once again found myself brought back to the present by the steady thrumming of the deer's heart; the sudden surge in my throat's burning startling me as I turned to better face what I perceived to be its location.

"There."

"Good" Jasper encouraged; his hand coming to rest at the small of my back and causing me to flinch as my eyes simultaneously flicked open upon hearing his next words.

"Give into your instincts, Elena. You can do this."

…

"_That_ was impressive" Emmett said; his tone surprisingly sincere in the place of how it usually was found to be joking "You're more badass than I thought."

"You're surprised?" I returned; my misgivings for the moment suppressed by the elation, or adrenaline, or whatever it was that had taken over after the hunt. Jasper had been right, naturally—instinct had taken over almost as soon as I had resolved to let it; and the rest had been easy. Surprisingly easy. Something that concerned me almost as much as it encouraged me; until my thoughts were once again redirected to Emmett as he spoke again from my left side, while Jasper remained silently amused at my right.

"I never saw it coming."

"Her stubbornness didn't clue you in?" Jasper supplied then; earning himself a raised eyebrow from both myself and Emmett as I cut in.

"I'm not _that_ stubborn."

"There's the lie of the century."

Moving to nudge Emmett's shoulder for his remark, I soon found myself letting out a belated laugh of surprise as I realized I had perhaps pushed him with more strength than originally intended; the expression on his features as he stumbled and recovered causing my laugh to turn to a startled yelp as he leapt towards me and I hastily dodged to the side. In seconds, I had bolted ahead of him; once again taking the lead as we all began the trek in earnest to return to the Cullen's home—and inasmuch as I was shocked by the way in which I had, at least for the moment, opted for taking pleasure in my current situation, I could not force myself to _stop_; my hurried steps taking me only forward as I spared a glance backwards to track where Emmett and Jasper were—

As my moment's distraction had me colliding with a very solid obstruction that I had not seen in my way; the impact sending me stumbling backwards for a moment, until I realized exactly what it was I had run into.

_Were my heart still beating, it would have stopped dead in my chest_.

…

(_Garrett's POV_)

She was beautiful. I could have been blind, and I still would have seen that; the way the change had only augmented the allure she had for me rendering me speechless for a moment, as our eyes remained locked, red with red. Her dark curls were tousled, hanging around her face in disarray—her clothing, likely chosen by Alice, only minutely disheveled as a result of the hunt. And although I would have liked nothing more, in that moment, than to spend every last bit of eternity looking at her; my knowledge of her feelings regarding the change, as indiscernible as they seemed in that moment soon weighing out against anything else as I registered Jasper and Emmett coming up behind her.

"You're going to have your hands full, Garrett" Emmett quipped then; the knowing grin that had stolen over his features confusing me for a moment before he continued "She's a pistol."

"Am not" Elena argued; her eyes never leaving mine as she spoke "You're just _slow_."

"Give it a few months; you will be too."

"Not likely."

Smiling faintly in spite of myself at how easily the two had fallen into their old habit of griping at one another, I did as best I could to focus on _that_, rather than the very real fear I had that Elena would never forgive me for this; my thoughts soon redirected as Jasper shook me from my apprehension and reverie as he spoke up for the first time since arriving at Elena's side.

"Perhaps we should give them some time alone?"

Grateful for those words, I watched apprehensively as Emmett seemed to hover on the edge of declining; my eyes following him as he regarded me with no small amount of suspicion before his tone turned serious.

"She's still getting used to all this-"

"I know" I acknowledged; wishing he could see that I was physically incapable of harming Elena or pushing her against her will in any way. A part of me, of course, was pleased that the woman that had so rattled my world had others looking out for her safety and well-being. But a still greater part was faintly irritated at how Emmett had so quickly jumped to the wrong conclusion; my final words hoping to reassure him as I spoke.

"I'm letting _her_ call the shots, here."

Seemingly content with those words, Emmett managed a curt nod before he was rejoining Jasper and heading towards the house; my attention only hanging upon him for a moment before I was turning to face Elena once more. _Her _eyes seemed riveted upon the two others, however, as they exited our company; the way she had shifted so that her arms had crossed over her chest indicating her apprehension almost as much as it mirrored her inner conflict. And half in an attempt at easing that conflict, I made to move forward; taking some small measure of relief in how the connection of my fingers with the paleness of her cheek had not caused her to immediately recoil as I spoke.

"Elena—" I began; her name leaving my lips as a silent plea—a plea for understanding as her eyes flicked to meet mine, and I found myself lost in them as easily as I had been before—

"Elena, forgive me."

…

(_Elena's POV)_

"_Elena, forgive me_."

Blinking, I forced myself to maintain my gaze as it interlocked with Garrett's; my own hand coming to rest belatedly upon the forearm that was not currently supporting the hand that touched my cheek. As it had before, his touch had set my nerves aflame; the feel of such a thing rooting me to the spot as it always had. But now, it seemed that even the faintest brushes of the pads of his fingers had ignited something in me that I could not even begin to comprehend; my teeth once again coming out to graze against my lip as I finally forced a reply.

"Forgive—forgive you for what?"

"For doing this to you" Garrett explained; his attention dipping down to my hand and how it had instinctively come to rest at his forearm so that my fingers could toy with the corded muscle there before it once again returned to my face as I tried to dissuade his evident guilt.

"You didn't do this."

"You're too kind."

"You _didn't_" I insisted; risking a step closer in spite of my very real apprehension in my desire to get him to see that I did not hold him responsible. He wasn't—that much I knew, even if he refused to see it. _I _had been the one to tempt fate; running from those who only wanted to protect me, and inadvertently tossing myself in the path of the one that had started this entire affair. And I could not bear to see him struggle with any shred of the blame for what my own recklessness and human frailty had done; my aversion to being thrust into this life so forcefully fading as I did as best I could to get Garrett to believe me.

"You didn't make me run from Jake. You didn't make any of this happen."

"How can you believe that?" Garrett questioned; withdrawing his hand in favor of granting me more space—space that I wasn't even sure I wanted—and using the opportunity to begin walking back towards the trees behind us. A moment was spent where I was not entirely sure he even wanted me to follow—but almost as soon as such a thought had come to mind, I was forcing it aside; my steps hurrying to catch up with his longer ones as I acted on impulse and reached for his hand.

"I believe it, because it's true."

My conviction seemed to have startled him, then; allowing me the time to slip my fingers between his, and squeeze his hand as we moved in tandem, now, towards the woods outside Carlisle's home. I was confused—so very confused by my own desire to protect _him_ in spite of how I was still very poorly adjusted to my own life as it stood now. But even that was not enough to prevent me from following after him anyway; my hand remaining resolutely in his as we walked in silence for a moment.

It was odd, feeling the tension surrounding the moment of my change; and yet not being intimidated by it at all. It was almost as though even _that _significant hurdle would not be enough to force me from Garrett's side, in that moment; my certainty of that fact only increasing as Garrett broke the silence.

"You're too lenient."

"What?"

"You're too _lenient_, Elena" He insisted; dropping my hand and forcing me to do as best I could to ignore the faint flicker of sadness that flitted through me at the gesture in favor of hearing his next words "Too forgiving."

"What would you have me do, then?" I demanded; stopping in my tracks and forcing Garrett to do the same as my irritation at his desire to accept blame mingled with my own nervousness at how all of this had played out, and forced me to the breaking point "Blame you? _Hate _you? I can't do that, Garrett, I _won't_."

"_Why_?"

Stymied, in that moment, by how determined he seemed to be—by how my own instinct seemed to demand that I shield him from himself—I could only stand there, for a moment, as I struggled for my answer; each moment's delay only solidifying Garrett's self-censure. For a moment, I seemed caught in an inexplicable moment of déjà vu—as though I had been in this very scenario before; although logic all but denied that truth. But almost as soon as that moment had come, it was gone; my instinct once again taking precedence over everything else as I shifted to stand before Garrett as he had begun to move away again; my hand rising almost of its own accord to rest upon his chest.

"Because I—I _care _about you; and _this_? I won't let it destroy you."

_Well that was out in the open, now_…

A moment's pause existed then, in which Garrett seemed intent to remain frozen to the spot; his expression indicating everything from his doubt at my assertion, to his fervent hope that it was true. But almost as soon as that conflict had taken hold of him, it seemed to have been released; his steps carrying him towards me as his fingers curled through my hair as he brought his lips to mine—

To say that I felt anything otherthan a consuming desire for _more_ would have been a lie.

In spite of my better judgment and hesitation, I found myself all too glad to let instinct take over, then; my arms coming to wind about his neck in time with the sensation of his spare hand moving to rest at my hip. The weight of him, pressing against me until I had stepped backward and found my back bumping against a tree—the feel of his lips moving urgently against mine—all of it was too much. Far too much for me to process. But almost in direct contrast to how the logical side of me was clamoring to find some way out of this, I could not bring myself to put that desire into action; my fingers finding the ends of Garrett's hair as his lips broke away from my own and descended to my neck.

The whimper that tore from my lips startled me, then; the unexpected sensation of teeth grazing at the point where my pulse used to reside freezing me in place. Almost as soon as I had realized what I had done, however, I found that it was too late to stop Garrett from moving back only slightly; the faint appearance of space between us filling me with a strange sense of loss. It was strange, in that moment, feeling like I wanted nothing more than for him to close the distance between us once again. But almost as soon as such a thought had entered my mind, the simultaneous feeling of my apprehension rushing back to greet me had come to the forefront; my body shifting minutely as a result of my mixed feelings just as I felt Garrett's eyes taking hold of my own.

"Elena, I'm sorry-" He began; one hand coming to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and causing me to shiver slightly at the brief contact before he pressed on "You're not ready for this."

"I can be-"

"But you're not _now_" He insisted; reaching out to catch my hand as I made to turn away, and pulling me just a hair closer in an attempt to divert the all too evident presence of rejection that I could feel taking over my features "You need time to sort this out."

"I—you won't leave?"

I couldn't explain it, in that moment—my desire to assure myself that I would not be left alone in this very near to overwhelming, even in the face of my desire to hide it. And as though he were able to read my thoughts, I soon found myself flinching as I felt Garrett's hand moving to squeeze my own; our fingers once again twining together as he moved his other hand to my cheek.

"Never" He assured; the pad of his thumb feathering against my cheekbone and filling me with an unanticipated sensation of warmth as he held my gaze for a moment before once again pressing his lips to mine. This time, the gesture was more comforting—less hungry than it had been not moments before; the pressure of his mouth moving against mine fading away almost as soon as it had come, and causing me to let out a faint noise of resignation as Garrett pulled back once again and smiled at my obvious disappointment.

"But I _am _going to give you whatever time you need to figure out what you want. I owe you that much, Elena."

"Any amount of time?" I questioned; my desire to seem neutral failing as I registered the sound of my voice cracking slightly under the pressure of my very real fear that I would take too long—that he would leave long before I came to terms with my new life. I _wanted _him. I knew that now, even if I had tried to deny that before. But what I had yet to figure out—what I knew Garrett was referring to—was if that wanting was a result of a true connection, or mere desire placed out of confusion and disorientation. And as I registered his resultant nod in answer to my tremulous question, I found myself strangely comforted in knowing that he _would _be there at the end of whatever time it took. A fact that had me smiling in spite of everything as we once again began the trek further into the trees; his next words bringing a faint laugh to my lips as he squeezed my hand.

"As long as you promise to tell me what a deer's blood tastes like."

…

**Hello there, my darlings, and welcome to yet another new chapter! I do hope you enjoy what you've found; as I just couldn't seem to resist having Elena and Garrett reunited sooner rather than later. Basically, what I was going for here was to show that she is definitely very torn over her future as not only a vampire, but also a person in Garrett's life; and that she's still a bit conflicted as it regards to where that life could take her. She's definitely got the desire to be with him (because I thought it would be realistic of her to keep that even after the change); but she is fighting between thinking it's a legitimate attraction, and fearing it's only because of how quickly he came in and swept her off her feet. So I hope I portrayed that realistically, while still giving you what you wanted in terms of romance!**

**Also, I'm aware that the question of everything she stands to lose is still looming out there; and you can rest assured that I do mean to address that soon! I just couldn't help but throw in a little fluff after all the drama; because it seemed believable (and desirable, too, if I'm honest) to throw in a little silver lining before the next storm. I hope that didn't seem too far-fetched!**

**As always, I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read and review this story! Your input and wonderful words truly do mean the world to me; and I cannot WAIT to hear what you thought of this chapter!**

**Until next time?**

**MJR**


	27. Impromptu Discovery

(_Elena's POV_)

Later that day, I found myself settled comfortably on the pristine white couch of the home that Garrett had built so quickly; my legs tucked up underneath my bottom as I pored over the book in my hands. I was thoroughly absorbed in the contents; my senses all but blind to anything else that may transpire in my vicinity. Blind, that was, until the sound of light footsteps approaching from somewhere down the hall to my left distracted me; my eyes flicking up to meet with the red of Garrett's as he spoke.

"You weren't lying when you said you were a hopeless romantic, were you?"

Grinning, I shake my head as Garrett simultaneously moved so that he might sit in the empty space beside me; his fingers reaching out to tuck a wayward curl behind my ear, and leaving goose pimples in their wake. Almost immediately, my thoughts had turned from Lizzie Bennett, to exactly what the tall vampire's presence had done to me—was _still _doing to me—my teeth coming out to worry my lower lip as I scooted forward until my knees brushed Garrett's thigh.

"I guess I just have an old soul."

"I suppose you do" Garrett confirmed; the faint smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth never quite reaching his eyes as he reached for the book I held, and I reluctantly relinquished it "Are you-"

"I'm _fine_" I interjected; anxious to prevent him from travelling too far down the path of self-blame once again as I hesitantly reached for his hand and twined my fingers through his "I'm fine. None of this is your fault."

"Elena-"

"No, Garrett, please—_please_ stop this" I begged; my voice soft as I opted on rash instinct for scooting still closer to the one that seemed so intent to tear himself apart as I found myself hovering so close that our noses almost brushed, and my palm found its way to cup his cheek "Please—what do I have to do to get you to believe that I don't blame you?"

"This isn't what you wanted."

"No. No, it's not" I supplied; trying my best to ignore the lance of pain that tore at my heart upon seeing Garrett's answering crestfallen expression, and opting instead for situating myself so that I could lean forward with ease to place my forehead against his before speaking again "But since when do people get what they want all the time?"

"And Charlie?" Garrett questioned; seemingly determined to thwart my attempts at dissuading his guilt "Renee? Bella? Are you _really_ fine with never seeing them again?"

His words brought me pause, then, as I was forced to take a step outside of the carefully constructed bubble I had placed myself in since the change, and confront reality. I had tried—_really_ tried—to focus only on the fact that I was still alive; instead of permitting my thoughts to venture towards all that I had potentially lost because of that very fact. But now, Garrett was forcing me back to the truth. Back to what had been the initial cause of my hesitation to entering his world, and that of the Cullens completely.

_Back to what had always sent chills of dread curling through my system from the get-go_…

Pulling back slightly, I still maintained my hold upon Garrett's hand; the fingertips of the hand that was not so tightly entwined with his coming to move idly against his cheek. Even _with _my fears, I could not find it within myself to blame him. Not one iota. And so, in spite of my very palpable anxiety, I forced myself to take a deep, but unnecessary breath; the remnants of my humanity seeming as reluctant to give up as I was as I spoke.

"I—we'll figure something out."

"How can you be so sure?"

The doubt in his voice haunted me; the way in which it seemed to only magnify in his eyes as he watched me carefully prompting me to more certainty than I felt. Somehow, in spite of my own apprehension and fears, I felt far more pressed to ensure that _he_ was not subject to those same feelings; my next words coming out stronger than I felt as I squeezed his hand gently in an attempt at reassurance.

"Because I've already done the impossible" I pressed; keeping my eyes locked with his as I tried as best I could to will him to understand "Somehow, I've survived nomads—the Volturi—an army of newborns—"

"None of them took your family away."

"No, but they could have. And yet, in spite of that, I never lost anything."

Once again, silence spread between us, its quality making me falter for a moment as I pondered how everything between us seemed to hinge on this one fact. Guilt. Guilt over ripping me away from my family without choice. But that was the key; at least in my mind. There had been no _choice_. As much as I had once abhorred the idea of becoming a vampire, I could not bring myself to forgo the knowledge that I had not been ready to die, either.

_Somehow, the thought of death's finality seemed far worse than what I faced now_.

With such a thought in mind, I forced myself to reach for Garrett once more; my fingertips connecting with his jaw and turning his head so that he was looking at me directly. I still felt the apprehension—the fear that had so plagued me as a human over the new world that I had so unwittingly become a part of. But even stronger than that was an overwhelming need to force the vampire before me to realize that, in spite of all of that, I would never hold any ill will towards him; my next words hushed, but no less forceful as I held his gaze with my own.

"Don't do this" I pleaded once again; noticing how his expression seemed to soften at least partially as I pressed "Don't blame yourself for how our hands were forced."

Before he might say or do anything to protest my words once again, I found myself surprised as I leaned forward almost on instinct; the brush of my lips against his soft. Hesitant, as though I anticipated his rejection instead of a welcoming appreciation. At first, it seemed almost as though rejection _would _have been more likely; the way in which Garrett had tensed initially rendering me wary. Unsure. But then I felt the welcome sensation of one hand coming to curl around a section of my hair in an effort to pull me closer; the feeling of Garrett's other hand moving to rest at my hip as I leaned into his embrace more empowering than anything I had encountered before.

It was impossible to tell how long we remained as we were; lost in one another, and desperate to forget anything outside of a connection that even still, I did not understand. In that span of undeterminable moments, I could no longer fathom what it was that I wanted; my desires somehow suspended between wanting to go further with this man that had so confounded me, and yet still remaining rooted to my shyness and insecurity. It was still beyond me; the fact that I had somehow been a part of Garrett's past. That I appeared to be all but set on the course of being a part of his future. But something outside of the two of us seemed determined to make my decision for me, in that moment; the sensation of Garrett's fingers cautiously skimming along my hip bone as he slipped them beneath the hem of my shirt mingling with the sound of a snort of amusement as I heard Emmett's voice from the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, you two" He said; the look he leveled my way as I abruptly broke away from Garrett and whirled to face him enough to have rendered my cheeks flushing, had I still had any blood left as he moved to explain his presence in one sentence that froze me to the spot.

"Bella wants to see you."

…

"You can do this Elena" Carlisle encouraged; one hand squeezing my shoulder as I remain rooted to my spot inside the foyer of his home, panic lancing its way through my now empty veins "She's aware of the danger, and she trusts you."

"Yeah, well she's got that habit of trusting things that end up hurting her" I breathed; cognoscente of Garrett's hand as it remained firmly clasped around my own in a show of support as I reluctantly turn my gaze to Carlisle's intent one before continuing "If I—if _I_ hurt her, I won't be able to-"

"Elena you won't be doing this alone" Garrett said from his place beside me; his hand squeezing mine as he shifted his attention from me to his oldest friend as Carlisle moved to support his statement.

"He's right. Edward will be there; as will Emmett, Jasper, and myself. Nothing is going to happen that any of us can't control."

Nodding weakly, I tried and failed to force aside the panic that gnawed at me; threatening to consume me from the inside out, my desire to try this—to see if I could handle the presence of human blood—at war with my fear of being able to control my thirst if everything proved to be too much. I couldn't begin to fathom it. What I would feel, if I actually ended up hurting Bella in any way. But before my mind could travel too much further down that particular path, I found myself flinching as a familiar, heart-wrenching voice reached my ears.

"El? Is that you?"

_Bella_…

Steeling myself, I instinctively latched my fingers even tighter around Garrett's, then; my entire body stiffening as I hesitantly moved forward. I could practically sense Carlisle's confidence—Garrett's cautious acquiescence—but at that moment, the only thing that seemed even remotely important to me was avoiding even the smallest of inhalations; my steps seeming to move in slow motion as I approached the doorway to the living room.

_She's your sister. You won't hurt her. You won't._

These words became my silent mantra as I continued my exhausting trek forward; my eyes almost immediately meeting with Edward's as I entered the room where my sister was fully, and registered how he stood rooted to the spot in a protective stance before her. Briefly, I forced a weak smile; as if in an effort to show him that I was every bit as apprehensive as he was. But that gesture seemed to remain unnoticed as I moved still further towards him; the sensation of Garrett's hand resting in mine paramount even as Carlisle moved to stand at my other side, with Emmett and Jasper at our backs.

"Carlisle-" Edward began then; startling my attention back towards him as I took note of the barely masked tension in his tone "Are you _sure_?"

"I am, son" The blond vampire intoned; his words giving credence to his confidence as I felt, rather than saw him stepping slightly forward to address Edward himself "She's her sister."

_She's your sister. You won't hurt her_.

The moments that passed between us then were strained; more particularly due to Edward's uncertainty, and my own nerves than to anything else. I could tell, even without really thinking about it, that he was anxiously latching onto each and every single thought that crossed my mind; hoping to discern whether or not I had my thirst under control. And almost as if a part of me _was _certain that I had the situation in hand even in spite of how a greater part of me remained unsure, I forced my thoughts to take a singular path; my red-tinged eyes meeting the caramel-gold of his as I repeated my mantra again.

_She's your sister. You just hunted. You're fine_…

Something in his expression seemed to soften at my thoughts, then; his posture relaxing slightly as he straightened and cocked an eyebrow skyward. I could tell, even then, that he was questioning how I myself could be feeling so certain of my abilities. But in an effort to end up doubting myself by giving such a thing further thought; I forced myself to move forward instead, my voice sounding surer than I thought as I spoke.

"I'm fine, Edward. I promise."

_I hope_…

Seeming satisfied with my words, I watched cautiously as Edward moved until I had a clearer line of sight towards my sister; my lips parting as I _really_ looked at her for the first time in what felt like forever. She was thin. So _thin_; thinner than I had recalled from before my transformation. Her cheeks had hollowed out even further; the bones of her face seeming to press against pale skin as though desiring freedom. The lump at her stomach had grown considerably; the baggy grey sweatshirt she wore doing nothing to conceal it as it protruded from her abdomen like some sort of alien growth. But perhaps what stunned me the most—what had me taking in yet another instinctive, but unneeded breath, and subsequently brought the faint burning in my throat to a fever pitch was how dead her brown eyes appeared to me now.

_She looked every bit as though she had lost all but one purpose to remaining alive_…

Caught as I was between the shock I felt over her condition, and the powerful, heady scent of blood as it pumped, albeit weakly, through her veins, I could do nothing but remain stock still as my mind tried to catch up with what my eyes had seen. Horror. Shock. _Hunger_. All of it swamped me at once; rendering me powerless to do anything but take in each sensation in turn. And as though I somehow sensed the direction of my thoughts before they could quite reach their destination, I forced myself to look at Bella once again; her own features cautiously guarded as I latched onto my mantra like a life vest while thirst clawed at my throat with renewed intensity.

_She's your sister. You won't hurt her. You can't._

Almost in time with my thoughts, I registered Edward stepping forward once more to stand between my sister and myself; the connection of his fingers with my skin as they curled around my wrist startling me as I heard him speak, as though through a fog.

"I think this is enough for today-"

_"I was right, Carlisle. This is exactly what I feared."_

_"Just let her be; Edward. She's still in control."_

_"She's not. I won't let her touch Bella—"_

_"Little sister's got this. She hasn't tried to snack yet."_

Woah…

Shaking my head at the voices that had so easily entered it, I yanked my hand back from Edward's, then; only barely taking note of how he had once again returned to his protective stance in front of Bella as he regarded me carefully. All too soon, my thirst had been forgotten in favor of my now paramount desire to root out what I had just been a part of—knowledge that it was impossible mingling with a spark of innate curiosity as I realized that once again; my environment was silent.

_Curious_…

Cautiously, I found myself moving towards my sister once again in that moment; my intentions shifting from her to my brother by law as I raised a hand in an entreaty to show neutral intent. I could see Edward's tension—I could feel everyone else's curiosity as I continued moving; with Garrett remaining resolute at my side. It was obvious that he was as apprehensive as Edward; though his own feelings were more likely out of concern that I would come to some harm than out of concern that I would be the one causing that harm. A fact that had me once again reaching for him with my free hand; the connection of his skin with mine giving me the strength I needed to persist in my intended course.

The connection of my free hand with Edward's forearm had him tensing; his uncertainty quickly fading to intrigue as I pressed my palm against his skin more securely. My thoughts, by this point, must have been encouraging; showing the lack of instinctive thirst as I became all but obsessed by this new finding. I had to prove it—that I wasn't insane. That I _had_ heard the voices of my new coven through the brief connection with my new brother. And something in the way his golden eyes had widened at my touch showed that he was every bit as shocked as I was; my own expression going curiously slack as I waited for what I thought I had witnessed to show itself once again.

_"Impossible."_

_"What's she doing?"_

_"How did I not notice this before?"_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

"Wow" I breathed; abandoning my hold on Edward's forearm gently, this time, and forcing my incredulous gaze to meet his as a dawning comprehension came across his features. Almost immediately, he had turned to face Carlisle; his need to protect Bella seemingly waylaid by the new discovery the two of us had just made—and there was no short supply of something that could have only been awe in his expression as he spoke.

"Carlisle, she heard us—"

"What does it mean? What just happened?"

My words seemed to indicate the return of at least some of my anxiety, in that moment; the way in which Garrett came to rest with his arm protectively about my waist as he pulled me close until my back rested against his chest giving me some small measure of comfort. I couldn't explain it. The fascination at what I had just witnessed was mingled now, with something else entirely. But before my thoughts could dwell too much on that realization, I found myself once again startled into attentiveness at the sound of Carlisle's voice; his words clearly intended to calm me as he spoke.

"Elena" He began; his warm smile almost succeeding in reassuring me—almost—my apprehension still winning out somewhat as I registered his next words.

"It seems you've been holding out on us."

"What? I don't understand-"

"You're an Emulator."

_What_?

…

**Well hello there! And welcome to a very delayed new chapter! Naturally, I am so very sorry for making you all wait for an update yet again; especially as I made the promise last time that this wouldn't happen anymore. But I hope (fervently!) that you all can find it within your hearts to forgive me; because it would seem this particular chapter got away from me (in what I, at least perceive as a good way).**

**What I was going for here was to show how Elena is caught between fear over her new life, and unwillingness to hold Garrett responsible for any of it; because I think that would be the most realistic option for her character to take. She's gradually becoming more certain of her connection with our tall dark and handsome vampire—and I definitely intended that to have a part to play in her actions from here on out; so I hope that it all played out realistically.**

**As always, I want to thank those of you who have been so wonderful with reviews, follows, and favorites over the course of this story! I truly do appreciate the support; and I can only hope my absence of updates hasn't caused everyone to abandon the story!**

**I'll close, now, with a heartfelt thank you to those still reading this! And of course, it wouldn't feel right to leave the A/N without a plea for feedback! I love hearing everyone's thoughts and insight; so please! Keep it coming; and a thank you in advance, for doing so!**

**Until next time?**

**MJR**


	28. Despair and Need

(_Elena's POV_)

"You're an Emulator."

Carlisle's words ring in my ears like a far off church bell; my eyebrows furrowing as I remain rooted to my spot before my sister, one hand still absently clutched in Garrett's as I gaze at Carlisle as though he's suddenly grown an extra appendage. What had just transpired made no sense; my sudden ability to partake in Edward's own unique talent stunning me beyond words. But somehow, in the midst of all of my astonishment, I finally managed to force myself to speak; my words hushed but no less confused as I shifted slightly to lean into Garrett's side.

"What is that, exactly?"

"Think of it as something like a mockingbird" Carlisle began; eyeing me carefully for a moment before his eyes flicked to Garrett's "You register the particular gift of whoever is near you; and you can copy it almost exactly."

Frowning, I took a moment to process this unanticipated information; noting with belated consternation that Garrett's hand had somehow managed to gently free itself from mine as I risked a glance at my new family. Emmett looked a mixture of surprised and eager at the newest revelation that had been brought before him. Jasper, for his part, seemed calmly observant; as though he were waiting to see what I would do next. Carlisle appeared for all the world as though my impromptu discovery were something akin to finding out I had been accepted to the nation's highest ranking university. But Garrett? As I turned hesitantly to look at _him_; I saw nothing but horror.

_Horror that had me almost automatically backtracking; the curious lump that now burned in my throat bringing a low gasp through my lips_…

Why? Why did he look like I had suddenly turned from something intriguing to something completely repulsive?

Before my mind could make any attempt at processing those questions, however, I soon found myself distracted once again; Carlisle's voice reaching my ears as stepped towards Garrett even as I pulled away.

"Garrett, what is it?" He questioned; his words startling the taller vampire from whatever reverie he had been held captive by as I watched from the distance I had now obtained. I couldn't deny it—the almost paralyzing pain that I felt upon seeing his expression; my momentary distraction causing me to sit on instinct upon the edge of the sofa, oblivious to the pounding of my sister's heart while Garrett finally deigned to reply.

"They'll find out- "

"_Who _will find out?"

My words surprised even myself, then; the unexpected deadness to their tone causing Garrett to turn his attention from his oldest friend, to me as I endured the momentary silence with all the lack of patience of a toddler awaiting Christmas morning, my voice softer—more controlled as I repeated.

"Who will find out?"

The tension Garrett felt in that moment was obvious to me; the rigid set of his shoulders only emphasizing their broadness as he turned to face away from both Carlisle and myself. Every tendon and muscle seemed stretched taut beneath the thin grey shirt he wore; the hard lines and planes of his stature that had already begun to fascinate me more than was healthy made only that much more prominent. And although it physically pained me to see him like this—although guilt wrenched a hole in my chest at the thought that _I _was the reason behind his sudden discomfort—I forced myself to look away from Garrett and towards Carlisle; my attention fully his own as he answered my query.

"The Volturi" He began; recognizing the almost immediate flinch I gave at his words, and holding out a hand so that I might permit him to continue "Whenever they discover someone with a gift no one in their ranks possesses, they almost always begin to devise a manner to turn that someone to their side."

"So I would be an interesting acquisition."

"More so, perhaps, than Edward, or even Alice" Carlisle returned; confirming my dawning suspicion, and watching me carefully as I registered how even Bella had shifted to move closer to me as I took in this information. I could feel her warmth. I could hear her blood moving through her veins as she hesitantly reached a hand out to cover my own. It was warm. _So _very warm, in spite of how her pregnancy had thinned it down to nothing but bone; the skin stretched over her knuckles like wax paper. And the sensation of her skin—her _human_ skin—hovering so lightly against mine served as enough to distract me at least momentarily; my eyes rising to meet her dark brown even as Carlisle spoke once more.

"We're not going to let them have you, Elena."

"How can you stop them?" I asked; pulling away from Bella's hand and standing to meet Carlisle's gaze head-on "You said you would stop _Caius_, and yet here we are."

I couldn't explain it. The hard anger that had risen up in place of my apprehension and awe at my recent discovery. It was as though whatever I had been suppressing since my change had come to the forefront of my mind; combining with my feelings over Garrett's reaction to what had just transpired, and forced all resistance at placing blame aside. And regardless of the concerned expression that Carlisle was leveling my way, I couldn't stop the words that rose to mind then; my tone curiously devoid of emotion in direct contrast to what I knew to be the truth.

"Maybe we _should_ let them have what they want."

In response to my words, I noticed almost immediately that Garrett had turned to lock his gaze with mine; the widening of his eyes indicating that my words had the desired impact. His expression in that moment held horror—pure, unadulterated terror at the prospect I had just suggested. Some part of me, of course, recognized that _this _reaction was far more potent than the one he had just exhibited not moments ago; but before I might say or do anything to further my actions, or make amends for them, I felt Carlisle's hand as it came to rest upon my shoulder.

"Elena, you know that isn't an option."

Lips thinning into a line, I forced a terse nod, then; one hand moving up to tug idly through my curls as I took a few steps away from everyone, lost in thought once again. This was all too much. Too much for me to take in all at once; especially when coupled with the fear I felt that I wouldn't _always_ be likely to endure my sister's presence with this much unanticipated ease. I wouldn't always be as distracted as I was now—

_I couldn't do this_.

With that knowledge cemented so firmly in my mind, I could do nothing else in that moment other than turn to exit the room; the sensation of Jasper's hand reaching to catch at my arm causing me to start momentarily while I simultaneously registered Carlisle speaking again.

"Elena-" He began; his tone imploring—pleading—as I turned to glance over my shoulder at him while trying so very hard to keep the tremors that now wracked my frame from coming through in my voice as I cut him off without a thought.

"I need some air."

_I need some space_…

…

(_Garrett's POV_)

"Brilliant move" Emmett scolded; clearly unaffected by the glare I turned his way in response to his chiding comment as he moved forward to clap me sympathetically on the shoulder "Now she thinks you're repulsed by her."

"I'm not. I could _never_ be."

"Try telling _her _that."

Suppressing a growl, I turned on a heel to face my oldest friend; the way even he was watching me in that moment only magnifying my guilt. My reaction to Elena's unanticipated gift hadn't been meant to hurt her. It had _never _been meant for that. But that, it seemed, was exactly what it had done; my fears for her safety upon learning of what she was capable of having been misinterpreted as something so far from the truth that it might have been comical, had she not taken it so seriously.

But she had. Elena had taken my almost immediate tension, and turned it inward on herself. She had thought herself the reason behind my reaction; never bothering to think that it might be an almost paralyzing trepidation at what Carlisle had suggested. It was as though she was oblivious, even still, to exactly what lengths I would go to ensure her safety; her lack of assurance in that very fact prompting her to assume that it was her gift, and that alone, that had silenced me, and frozen me to the spot. And then, after a few more words had been exchanged—after she had seemed so utterly lost and alone, when she should have felt the exact opposite—she had left; walking through the front door without ever looking back, and leaving me with a growing sense of emptiness somewhere close to where my heart was once beating.

Almost instinctively, I felt myself moving to follow after her; one hand rising to ward off Carlisle's impending restraint as I moved past him and out into the night myself. I knew what he would say. That I needed to give Elena space. Time to adjust. But against all better judgment, I pushed that truth aside; the determination I felt to find her overwhelming all thought of logic.

_The thought of her thinking she held anything other than abject fascination for me was unimaginable_.

With such a certainty in mind, I pressed onward then; my steps carrying me to the place that I knew, somehow, without any doubt that Elena would be. Vaguely, as though through an oppressive fog, a memory of a similar time from our past together clawed faintly at my mind; its insistence only furthering my knowledge that the path I had chosen was, in fact correct. I knew Elena. I knew her far better than she was aware, even now. Even with our tentative relationship hanging in the balance as it was. And although I felt apprehension stealing over me at what I would do if the woman I loved beyond all reason were to recoil at my presence, I could not stop myself from moving forward regardless.

I knew exactly where she was. All I had to do was convince her of the truth of my reaction before her mind might come to the wrong conclusion and risk separating us forever…

_I was not going to let her go that easily_.

…

(_Elena's POV_)

I couldn't explain it. What brought me _here_ of all places, when every instinct I possessed had seemed so insistent upon getting as far away from the Cullens' home as I could. But regardless of that base desire, I had once again backtracked to the home Garrett had built; my steps carrying me through the front door and almost directly to the small balcony at the back of the house just outside the kitchen. Almost immediately, as my fingers curled around the railing at the balcony's edge, and I felt the cool nighttime air begin wafting across my face, the guilt over how I had just reacted swamped me; the choked sob that shed no tears as it snuck up on me the only sound in the otherwise quiet sanctuary of my current location. It was laughable; how I had reacted. Laughable, and yet all too predictable, if I was honest with myself. Since this entire ordeal had started, both with Bella's initial involvement with the Cullens, all the way up until Garrett's arrival, I had been running. Running from something that my own cowardice had refused to face. For all the enthusiasm that Carlisle held for me—for all the affection that I had received from my new family, I had never fully accepted their way of life; even now, when I had been forced to become a part of it. And that knowledge washed over me like a wave crashing in from the ocean; my knees buckling as I gripped the railing even more tightly to support my weight.

I _was _a coward. That was the only way to describe it. And as if it sought to mock me in that moment, my mind conjured up the memory of my words to Garrett not long after I had learned of Bella's pregnancy; forcing my eyes closed as the weight of breaking the promise I had given him hit home.

"_I'm here. I'm not sure what this means. What you are to me. But I want to figure it out._"

Those words had all but committed me to giving this a chance; and yet here I was, trying to find a way out of what I ought to have known was unavoidable from day one.

The self-disgust I felt in that moment was palpable; one hand coming to tear through my hair even as I fought against the churning in my stomach. Where my heart used to beat, I could almost pick up on what might have been the familiar twisting sensation of regret. But before I could devote too much attention to discerning if I was correct in naming that sensation, I caught the familiar scent of someone approaching—

_Someone that I had failed, it seemed, to outrun after all_…

Garrett smelled of a heady combination of gunpowder, pine needles, and an almost comforting scent that was almost like cinnamon; the intensity of the smell forcing me to whirl on the spot as I heard the footsteps that indicated his approach. I had no idea, in that moment, what to expect from his appearance; half of my mind intent on anticipating his continued revulsion even as the other half protested against it. And as I seemed all but at a loss to anticipate what might come next, I settled instead for darting my tongue out to wet my lower lip; one hand moving to fiddle idly with the hem of my shirt sleeve as Garrett closed the distance between us.

"Elena-" He began; the way my name always seemed to leave him as though he were uttering a prayer stunning me for a moment as I found myself forced to look up at him as his finger hooked beneath my chin "You have to understand-"

"I do" I interrupted; not having the heart to pull away from him as I tried instead to decipher his expression. He looked as though he were caught on some invisible precipice; where turning one way would endanger him, and turning the other would absolve him. And half in an effort to ease the uncertainty that I could feel like a sudden barrier between us, I reached up to cover his hand that was at my chin with my own; forcing more certainty than I felt into my next words.

"You don't want me to have a gift."

"No" He confirmed; the forced evenness to his tone almost causing me to recoil, were it not for how his hand moved of its own accord to latch upon my own so that I could not pull away "No, but not for the reason you think."

"No?" I whispered; my words softer than I had anticipated as I ducked my head down to avoid his scrutiny "Why, then? _Why_ don't you want me to have a gift?"

"You really can't see it?"

Shaking my head, I once again raised my eyes to meet the warm red of Garrett's; my entire body going taut as I hung there, waiting to hear his answer. I needed this. I needed him to explain why his actions had turned out as they had. Why he had seemed as though my discovery were the very last thing he had ever wanted. And if I had to face the truth, harsh and painful as it may be while Garrett could see my every vulnerable reaction, then I would do just that.

_I had to know, no matter how afraid I was of that knowledge_.

With such a thought in mind, I resolutely kept my eyes locked upon Garrett's as he stood there, looking down at me as though I was his entire world; the sensation of burning in my chest ebbing and flowing in time with what would have been my blood flow a few days prior as I waited for him to speak.

"A gift, in my experience, is never a good thing" He began; the pads of his fingertips skimming my jawline as his hand abandoned its hold on mine in favor of caressing the skin of my face and neck "And with _you_ as the one that possesses it—"

Garrett trailed off, then, as though whatever it was that he was about to say were too painful to face; his eyes holding mine insistently as he ducked down low enough to place his forehead against mine. Closing my eyes at the comforting intimacy of that contact, I found I could do nothing but wait patiently for him to continue; the anxiety over what his reply might hold waning only slightly as I instead lost myself in his proximity.

"They won't have a reason _not _to take you from me now."

Stunned at his words, I soon found myself pulling back from him slightly, albeit reluctantly; my eyes searching his own as I tried to come to terms with what he had said. Certainty crashed over me then, as inevitably as the tide would come to wash away the sand on a beach. Certainty that my gift in and of itself had not been the problem. Certainty that Garrett was not repulsed by _me_, but by what may stand to happen to me as a result of what we had discovered tonight. In truth, I supposed, I ought to have realized that this was the truth of things all along; my humiliation over my incorrect assumption, and the words I had said to Carlisle thereafter burning over me as I forced myself to speak, although my throat now seemed more parched than ever.

"You—then you aren't bothered by it in principle-"

"My God, Elena, _no_" He said; seemingly surprised by my former certainty in his motives as he brought his other hand up to cup my face even as the former traced idle patterns against my neck "The only thing about you that could _ever_ bother me is losing you."

Abruptly, I found myself rendered speechless as everything I had feared—everything I had so falsely suspected came crashing down around me; leaving only a compulsory need to atone for my misgivings in its place. Unbidden, I felt the sudden deluge of regret over my actions, mingling almost immediately with a palpable relief that my assumptions had been so very wrong; the only thing I seemed capable of doing in that moment being to vault myself into Garrett's arms as my lips collided hungrily with his.

Instantaneous with my unforeseeable gesture, I felt his hands securing themselves at my hips even as my own moved of their own accord to wind through his hair. In that moment, it would have been a lie to say I wanted anything more than to press myself as closely to Garrett as possible; the events of the past few hours emblazoning my resolve to do anything in my power to escape my new reality, even if for only a few moments. Something that, it seemed, Garrett was all too willing to succumb to himself, as I registered the low groan emitting from his throat upon realizing that one of my hands had detached itself from his hair to travel down to the hem of his shirt…

…

**Well hello there, my darlings, and welcome to a new chapter! I must say, this one came on a bit unexpectedly; as I had originally intended to spend today writing for another story. But I can honestly say I'm rather happy the muses redirected their attention; and I hope that you are too! Basically, what I was going for here was to portray how things are not all sunshine and roses in Elena's new life; because it seemed more realistic to show the relationship she has with Garrett enduring a few bumps in the road even before Bella's change, and the Volturi's arrival in full force. I hope that giving her such self-doubt and hesitancy seemed believable—because the way I have her character up until now, I thought that unbridled acceptance of her new life would be a bit out of sync with her actions thus far.**

**As always, I want to thank each and every one of you who have so faithfully followed this story since its beginning; because I really don't think I would be able to keep pushing forward with the updates without that support! It means so much to me to get your lovely comments in my inbox; and of course it prompts me to continue writing! So please! Keep those comments coming!**

**Before I close, I want to pose a question to you all; because I am honestly unsure of how I want to proceed. One part of me wants Elena and Garrett to go a bit further (ahem…) at this point, but that part is at odds with the part of me that thinks it may still be too soon. So I'm leaving it up to you to decide! Do they go further, out of desperation and a need to just be together? Or do they get to a certain point, and then stop (creating more sexual frustration for them both?) I'm honestly alright with either option; so I look forward to hearing your input!**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


End file.
